The Child of Prophecy
by Dragonblaze9173
Summary: What would happen when a collaboration of powers takes place in one boy, for him to become the successor of Sage of Six Paths.Watch as this boy sets out to establish true peace in the shinobi world, with all the power that he has received through his legacy. Godlike Naruto, Naruto/harem
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First of all, let me tell you that this is my first fic so try to be a little gentle if there are mistakes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Heritage**

A small boy of the age six was walking into the forest that has been labeled by its village as forbidden for a good reason. He had a spiky blonde hair with three whisker marks adorning each side of his face. The boy was silently sobbing to himself while he strolled deeper into the forest.

_'What did I do to deserve this' _He sobbed silently to himself while walking deeper into the forest.

People would wonder why a six year old child was walking into the forbidden forest, all the while crying. This would seem slightly strange to them. But then again nothing was normal for this boy.

The boy in question was Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki of Konohagakure no Sato and the container of Kyuubi no Kitsune, the mighty nine tailed demon fox which wrecked havoc in the said village, before being sealed inside Naruto.

While never being subjected to any physical abuse and humiliation, he got the worst end the deal. The villagers denied his very existance and didn't even so much as just glance at him. They passed by him as if he wasn't even a breathing creature. Even flies interested them more than him. This broke Naruto's heart even more than he could handle at such tender age.

The only salvation that he had was in the form of the grandfatherly figure as the Sandaime Hokage and the Ichiraku's. They were one of the only people that cared genuinely for him and didn't let the weight of octracisation fall upon him. There was also one anonymous person who though never revealed himself to Naruto, but made the boy believe that he cared genuinely for his health and well being. As mental health is considered more important than the physical aspect as it differentiates a human from an animal, Naruto needed all the love and care he could get, no matter how small the number of people it was from, otherwise he would have long since turned insane after being abjected in the worst emotional way.

After walking deep into forest, Naruto found himself in front of a deep pit. This would not have been a problem for him, had the surrounding land around the pit not been made of very loose soil, so it wasn't supposed to bear the strength of a person standing on it, not even that of a six year old child and unfortunately Naruto was standing on that weak piece of land.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Screamed Naruto because the soil was not able to sustain his weight and he fell into the deep pit.

Naruto was falling deep into unending darkness that the pit consisted of.

"_Is this how it's supposed to end? Is this how I'm going to die"_ Naruto thought falling deeper into pit as unconsciousness reigned over him. He never noticed the two persons who were hiding themselves in bush before he fell

* * *

"_Hm...This much stock of grocery should be enough for Naruto for a week"_ Thought a person whose face was covered with a hood carrying a handful of groceries. That was when he heard some noise from the forest and he decided to inquire the matter

"HAHAHA…I'm sure the demon would be dead by now, no way he could survive that, demon or not" Shouted one person joyously.

"YEAH, I mean, come on even ninja's are scared of going near that pit because they have no estimate of the depth of it" replied another person

Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind and the person who was so joyously celebrating the death of demon was pinned to a nearby tree. When the person opened his eyes he saw his partner in crime friend laying unconscious on the ground, and when he turned to the person who pinned him to the tree he saw the hooded person's eye morphing into sharingan

"Where is he?"Asked the hooded person menacingly

The fool was so much paralyzed by fear that he was unable to give coherent answers to the hooded person

"I asked you...WHERE IS THE BOY?"Shouted the hooded person at the civilian person, his voice being laced with as much anger as he could muster which was enough to terrify the civilian

"H-H-He f-fe-fell into th-the p-p-pi-pit,h-he mu-must have d-di-died by now" replied the extremely terrified civilian cause he realized that this must be the mysterious person who was protecting the demon for years and he was an Uchiha of all person's

The person in question was boiling with anger, so he decided to vent out his anger as his sharingan morphed into an entirely different pattern

"**Ameterasu"**

Black flames came out of no where and started to engulf the civilian and kept on burning, until there was not even an ash of civilian was left behind. His unconscious friend also suffered the same fate

"_Hang on Naruto, I'm coming for you, after all you are my only legacy left behind in this world"_ Thought the mysterious hooded person

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes only to be met with unending darkness

_"Where am I? Did I die? Am I in heaven or in hell"_Naruto thought

**_"You are not dead young one"_**replied a calm but an authoritative voice which carried lot of power. This was enough to scare the life out of young blonde

"WHA…WHO'S THERE! AND HOW DID YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING!" shouted an extremely astonished and scared Naruto. First he fell into some unknown pit and now a scary voice was frightening him. Never in his life had Naruto hated his luck so much

**_"Who I am is irrelevant, and for the matter of me being able to decipher your thinking, it would probably be because my powers are beyond the realms of this world" _**replied the same voice. At this, Naruto decided to steel himself for whatever he was going to face

"Wh-Who are you?" asked Naruto surprisingly mustering up a little courage after being frightened to near death.

**_"I go by different monikers, but in this realm people worship me, and through different means offer me sacrifice. But one of my popular one can be considered that of 'DEATH' and you might be knowing me by the name of…SHINIGAMI"_** replied the now revealed death god

Now Naruto was so scared at the sight of the that he was pissing himself

"YO-YOU ARE THE DEATH GOD! Then that must mean I'm really dead, damn it! I was not able to achieve my dream of being hokage and I died already" Naruto yelled in frustration

"**_Don't be in a hast young human, you have a big destiny lying ahead of yourself, so you are not to be dead yet" _**said Shinigami in response to Naruto's frustrative speech

"I'm not dead! Then why are visible to me. I thought only dead people were allowed to see you" said Naruto sighing relief after knowing he was not dead

**_"Because I'm the only divine entity who has connection to this realm, and I've come here to explain the destiny that lies ahead of him to the chosen one"_** said Shinigami

"Chosen one? Who is the chosen one?" asked Naruto confusingly

* * *

_"Shit! They were not joking when they said that this is very deep, no matter what I'm coming for you Naruto, I will not fail to save you like I failed to save my daughter" _Thought the hooded and jumped into the pit

As he descended down into the pit, he took the battle fan that he had in his possession and swung it down in the direction of pit to slow down the speed of his descension

As he landed smoothly on the ground down in the pit, he inspected the surrounding area for Naruto's presence

_"He was definitely here, there are signs of his footprints, now I have to find him"_ thought the mysterious person

As he made his way towards Naruto, he was suddenly faced with a barrier

_"A barrier, but it's definitely not made of chakra otherwise I would have been able to detect it, shit what do I do, THAT'S IT! I could use my advanced doujutsu to see what is happening inside the barrier"_ thought the hooded person

What he saw inside shocked him to the very core of his body

* * *

Suddenly Shinigami smirked at his question which greatly scared off Naruto. Of course who wouldn't be scared when you see a death smirk

**_"Why do you think I'm talking to you and am visible to you" _**Shinigami cross-questioned him

Now even though no one gave Naruto enough credit, he definitely had one of the sharpest minds among the populous of konoha at such a young age. As such he knew many different things which was comparable to that of many chuunins in the village and had a good mind to process information's quickly

"You think I'm the chosen one?" asked a surprised Naruto thinking how even god's can make ridiculous jokes

**_"I don't think, I know it's you and I don't make ridiculous jokes because death is not a joke boy" _**replied Shinigami catching on the line of thought that the blonde had

Naruto gulped at that reply

"How can you be so certain, I mean the people in my village don't consider me worthy for anything" said a saddened Naruto as he thought about his treatment in his village

**_"Don't compare me to those weak minded fools Naruto, and as for the answer to your question about you being the chosen one, Boy, you are the collaboration of powers that has not happened since the time of Sage of Six Paths"_** said Shinigami as he smiled down at the blonde boy and that too one which was not menacing

_"I'm the chosen one that has a great destiny ahead" Thought Naruto_

"Bu-But isn't Sage of Six Paths just a myth" asked a stunned Naruto

**_"No, I could assure you very well that he truly existed as do I " _**replied the death god

"Then how is my power's related to Sage of Six Paths" asked Naruto who was confused with all the turn of events that has happened today

**_"That would be because of your lineage"_**

"My lineage….yo-you know who my parent's are?" asked a hopeful Naruto

**_"Boy, I am a GOD, what do you take me for?"_** asked the irritated god

Naruto had the decency to look ashamed as a sheepish grin was plastered on his face

**_"Yes, I know of your lineage but I must warn you, are you ready to learn about your heritage because you might not be able to handle it"_** asked Shinigami

"I've endured my life as an orphan for this many year's and bared the hatred of this village up until now, so I think I'm more than ready" replied our blonde hero

**_"Fine then, first of the many information I'm going to impart to you is the reason why you are hated by this village is that the night of kyuubi's attack on this village, your yondaime was unable to kill the kyuubi as you think he did, as he was unable to kill the demon, so he did the next best thing he could do by sealing it into a baby "_**

Dread started to cover Naruto up as he thought of all the octracisation and mistreatment that the villagers subjected him to. All the memories of being a lonely child isolated from the other children as their parents instructed them to stay away from him and all the villagers ignoring his existence wherever he went, whether it be a shop or the streets. Emotions of sorrow despair started to fill his entire system.

**_"He sealed kyuubi into an infant, and that infant was you Naruto" _**informed Shinigami as realization dawned on Naruto as to why he was mistreated in his own village

All the sorrow that Naruto had bottled up through these years broke its dam as Naruto's knee gave its way. Tears of sorrow were running down the face of Naruto

After some time, Naruto regained his composure as he asked a question that was currently occupying his mind

"Why me?" said Naruto with some anger laced in his voice

**_"Why you, simple he should be having faith on the one he was going to seal kyuubi into, and who better to put his trust in, than his own son" _**replied Shinigami in a calm tone

"Wha-What, you mean to say..."

**_"Yes, you are the son of konoha's infamous yellow flash, yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze"_**

This came as shock to him to know that he the son of the greatest hokage to ever alive and he can't help but be proud of the fact that he was his son, even though he was angry that he would seal the kyuubi into his own son but that was subsidized by the thought that his father trusted him to be able to control kyuubi's power

"And my mother, who was she?"

**_"Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, Red Hot-Blooded Habanero of konoha and a greatly skilled kunoichi in her own rights, though the most important fact about her would be that she was the second jinchuriki of kyuubi no kitsune, and she died when kyuubi got out of her body six year's ago"_**

"WHHHAAAAAATTTT!" shouted an extremely shocked Naruto "But-but how is that possible, and if she was, then how did kyuubi got out six year's ago"

**_"That is not my place to inform you about that night, which is reserved for another person to tell you" _**

"What but why, if not you, then who?" blurted out Naruto in quick succession

**_"Patience Naruto, you would know it in time"_**

One thing that Naruto does not has is patience (which he certainly inherited from his mother), But who was to argue with a god so he just grunted in annoyance

**_"If I tell you about your grandparents, would it help to elevate your mood as it certainly is the most interesting piece of information that I have"_**

"Fine, who are my grandparents" his annoyance forgotten in his curiosity

Once again Shinigami started to smirk and instead of Naruto being scared, it started to creep him out

**_"You remember when I told you that you are the collaboration of powers that has not been seen since Rikuduo Sennin, the main reason would be because of your origin as to who your grandparent's are"_**

Naruto waited with baited breath as he gave the death god his full focus on the information about his lineage

**_"Interesting fact about your grandparents from your paternal side is that, they themselves didn't knew about their child and now their grandchild's existence"_**

"What do you mean they didn't knew about my father's existence, are you saying that they were alive all this time and they didn't knew about their son and now don't know I'm their grandson" asked Naruto in shock as he can't believe that his grandparents were alive all this time and didn't knew about him

**_"Yes, due to unforeseen circumstances, your paternal grandparents were devoid of the knowledge that their son was alive all the time when they believed him to be dead and those grandparents are none other than Jiraiya and Tsunade Senju, respective father and mother of your father Minato Namikaze "_**

Now before this Naruto thought he would not go through any more shock than he already had today but to his own surprise he is once again shocked and more surprising is the fact that he more shocked at this revelation than hearing about who his parents are

Naturally, by now any average person might have fainted or would be hyperventilating and why wouldn't he after knowing that you are the heir to one of the most powerful clan across the elemental nation's and grandson of two of the three legendary sannins and a direct descendent of Shodaime Hokage. To the credit of Naruto, he maintained his composure even though he was just a six year old child, it definitely goes on to show what kind of willpower he has inherited from his clan

"Why didn't they knew about their son being alive?" asked a confused Naruto regaining composure after going through the shocking information

**_"They were given false information by the one they trusted most at that time that their son died as an infant so he could he have the power of Senju in his grasp"_**

"Who was that bastard!" growled Naruto as he thought how he could have had his grandparents if not for this bastard who took their son away from them

**_"He was none other than their former team-mate and one of the legendary sannins, but now one of the most notorious criminal of konoha, Orochimaru the snake sannin"_**

Naruto suddenly growled in anger as he thought about the one responsible for him being an orphan

"When I get my hand's on that bastard, I'm going kill him" said Naruto with outright hatred

And after few seconds of verbal lashing towards the snake sannin which highly amused the death god, he slowly took deep breathing's to calm himself

"Is there any other shocking revelation's you have for me, cause I had my fair share of shocking moments for today"

**_"Well yes there is, to say the least, I have to say that this could be the most shocking information you could have faced uptil now, the information about your maternal grandfather"_**

Naruto was confused, what can be more shocking than knowing that you are grandson of two legendary sannins and sole heir to one of two single most powerful clans across the elemental nations

"Who is my grandpa" asked Naruto curiously

* * *

The hooded person outside the barrier was going through one of his own shocking moments of his lifetime. Because inside he was able to see Naruto talking to none other than the death god, Shinigami

He was sure that Shinigami was making himself visible to him otherwise he would not have been able to see the death god

Then he saw the conversation which was taking place and he was not going through a shock as Naruto was as he already knew who Naruto's grandparents were and now he knew Shinigami was going to inform Naruto about his maternal grandfather

_"So Naruto is as Shinigami said the chosen one or if I should believe more specifically in one toad's word as 'The Child of Prophecy', I knew you were always special Naruto" _

* * *

**_"He is a shinobi who is more legendary than your paternal grandparents and your father, whose prowess in skills could only be matched by your great great grandfather Shodaime Hokage and is said to be the most powerful Uchiha ever in existence"_**

_"Okay, Itake it back; I'm definitely in more shock than before, first I get to know that I'm a Senju and now he is saying that I'm an Uchiha!" _Naruto thought as he was having the shock of his lifetime which was a feat in itself considering all the shock he had previously

"My grandpa is a legendary Uchiha, who is he?" asked Naruto as he waited for the response with baited breath and curiosity at its pinnacle

**_"Your grandfather is none other than the legendary…"_**

**_"Madara Uchiha"_**

_THUD!_

Naruto unanimously fainted unable to handle the information even with all the will from the Senju clan he had

**_"Heh…guess it was too much for him to handle in a single day"_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well here I am with second chapter; I kind of had this story plot all previously thought out, so I came back quickly **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto and I promise I'm not gonna bitch about it**

** All aside onto the story **

* * *

** Chapter: Destiny **

_"Out of all the reactions, this was not what I was expecting. At least he could have maintained some dignity as he is my grandson, Madara Uchiha's grandson" _thought the now revealed Madara Uchiha who removed his hood to reveal his spiky, black hair that had a slight, blue tint to it which was waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering his right eye entirely. And as he removed the cloak that he was wearing, it now showed his whole body wearing bright red traditional armour, similar to that of samurai, worn over a simple black suit. His armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. His chest plate left his back entirely exposed, displaying his clan's crest. His clothing was accompanied by boots and gloves. On his back he was carrying an orange-colored war fan on his back that had a mitsudomoe pattern, colored bright red, in both of the top corners.

Suddenly the barrier in front of him vanished which was restricting his movement towards his grandson

**_"You can come now as I'm no longer obstructing your path" _**the death god's voice came snapping Madara out of his thoughts

Madara Uchiha, who had lived through his infamous battle with the Shodaime hokage at the valley of end, had never faced fear in his life, even when he was nearly killed in that battle. But now as he stood in front of the divine entity which represented death itself, he was for the first time in his lifetime truly scared.

"What do you want with my grandson" asked the legendary Uchiha calmly trying not to show his inner nervousness and fear

**_"Don't worry Madara Uchiha, I've not come here to take your grandson's soul or any such thing and I believe you already saw my conversation with Naruto by catching lip movement through your Sharingan"_** said Shinigami to calm down the nerves of the legendary Uchiha

"Yes, and I'm grateful to you for informing my grandson about his heritage. Because if I myself had tried to do it then it would have created a ruckus as it's not everyday that you find the supposed dead Madara Uchiha who the Shodaime hokage Hashirama Senju to be standing in front of you alive" said Madara with a hint of some dry humour

Shinigami chuckled at that response

**_"I didn't knew even the ever most serious legendary Madara Uchiha has some sense of humour_** -**_"_**

Madara's lip's twitched into a smile at that

**_"no matter how pathetic it was"_**

Madara face faulted at that jibe. Standing up suddenly, he glared at Shinigami, death god or not, no one dared to make fun of him, the legendary Madara Uchiha

Suddenly both Shinigami and Madara heard a shuffle beneath them. When they looked down, they noticed that Naruto has finally regained his consciousness from his shock and was sitting up on the ground, holding his head with his palm as he slowly opened his eyes

"Ouch… I certainly had one of the weirdest dreams I had in my life. First I fell into some kind of pit, then I meet the death god and he tells me that I am the son of the fourth hokage and grandson of two Sannins. If that was not enough, he goes on to tell me that my maternal grandfather is the legendary Madara Uchiha. Certainly a weird dream" After his long ramble about weird dreams did Naruto notice the presence of the death god and he realized that it was not a dream and remembered his unique heritage

"Wait! That mean's it was all true! Okay, I can understand about Jiraiya and Tsunade being my paternal grandparents, but what I can't understand is Madara Uchiha being my grandpa as by terms of age itself he should be my great great grandfather, shouldn't he?" asked Naruto confused on this particular information about his maternal grandfather

**_"Why don't you ask him yourself" _**said Shinigami

"Huh!" was the intelligent response from Naruto as he was confused on that statement. That is when he sensed another presence behind him and turned to see who it was

As he turned around to see who was behind him, he got yet another shock of his life, seriously what was with him and all the shocks that he was receiving today. He could bet that his lifespan must have decreased due to all those shocks which he received in one day

Back onto the matter of the reason for his shock, it was probably because there standing in front of him was the legendary Uchiha clan head and the greatest Uchiha ever in existence, Madara Uchiha, his grandfather

"Gra-Grandpa, b-but how is it possible, aren't you more older than this village itself and for that matter, how are my grandfather if you are that old" asked Naruto extremely confused, as if all the previous information's was not enough for him

"I know you are extremely confused by all the turn of events that has happened today, so sit down and relax, as I think you are entitled to an explanation as it obviously concerns your future" said Madara ordering his grandson to pay full attention to him, which to his delight Naruto did

"Okay, as you now know that Sage of Six Paths was no myth, you must know that you are his successor with the lineage that you have-"

"How am I related to the legendary Rikudou Sennin, you are the second person to say this to me after Shinigami-sama" said Naruto confused about his connection with the legendary Sage

"I was getting onto it when you had to rudely interrupt me Naruto" said Madara a little irritated by his grandson's behaviour

"HeHeHe.., Sorry can't help it, it's sort of in my blood" said Naruto sheepishly

"Hm..You are so much like Hitomi, before Kushina and now definitely you received her trait" said Madara

"Huh, Hitomi, who was she grandpa?" asked Naruto

"She was your grandmother; she died a few years after giving birth to your mother" Madara said solemnly, sad at that that particular memory

"But at least you were alive, why didn't you take care of my mother grandpa, when she was forced to live as an orphan?" asked Naruto with some anger

"It was not my choice of matter" replied the older Uchiha

"Huh? What do you mean it was not your choice?" asked Naruto this time confused

"What do you think would have happened Naruto, if I had revealed myself to the world when I was supposed to be dead?"

"O-Oh, but at least you shouldn't have abandoned her" said Naruto this time in a low voice

"I never abandoned my daughter nor you Naruto" replied Naruto

"What do you mean" asked Naruto

"I always use to take care of my daughter through shadows never revealing myself to the world and I have been doing the same for you all these years" said Madara smiling down at his grandson

Realization dawned on Naruto as he realized that the one standing before him was his mysterious caretaker who used to take care of his basic necessities and daily needs which he was denied from various shops over the years

"Y-You a-are the one who took care of me for all these years and protected me from the villagers" said Naruto as tears welled up in his eyes in happiness at being able to see his mysterious protector who was now revealed to be his grandfather

"Yes Naruto, I am-" whatever Madara was going to say was cut short by a flying mass of yellow blur which collided with him and a pair of hands engulfed his waist in a hug. Madara smiled down at his grandson as Naruto was hugging him by waist to his dear life

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you" Naruto blurted out in rapid succession with sheer happiness

"You don't have to thank me Naruto, you are my only living legacy left behind in this world, so it's my responsibility to protect you" said Madara in a rare moment of his life showing his soft nature

After a few seconds, Naruto regained his composure, as he separated himself from Madara with a foxy grin on his face which resembled him a lot to his father

"I'm happy! A last I got my family back with you" said Naruto in a happy tone

"I don't know if that could last much longer Naruto, isn't it Shinigami-sama" said Madara directing his focus from Naruto towards the death god who uptil now watched the scene of family reunion

"W-W-What d-do you mean" asked Naruto suddenly getting scared at the implication

**_"What he means Naruto is that he has not much life left in him"_** said the death god knowing how much lifespan Madara has left

"Pl-Please, Shinigami-sama, spare jiji's life, I just got him now" pleaded Naruto to the death god in an attempt to keep his grandfather alive

**_"Naruto, he already broke the rules of the cycle of nature by expanding his lifespan and maintaining his youth for so long with the help of his advanced doujutsu. Even Sage of Six Paths never attempted such a thing, and as death is my domain, I could have punished his soul for attempting such a thing, but I spared him, knowing that through him you the chosen one, the child of prophecy was to be born. But now I don't think he could keep doing this forever" _**explained Shinigami

"B-But, I j-just got t-to know that my grandpa is alive and now you are taking away his life, it's not fair" said Naruto as started to sob in sadness

**_"I didn't say I would be taking his life now did I" said Shinigami in kind of sing-song manner, which to the other occupants of the area felt like a song of death, obviously_**

"NANI!" shouted both Naruto and Madara as they were both confused by what the death god just said

"Yes Naruto, your grandfather has still some years of life left in him. Madara, teach him all those things in the years that you have which made you a legend. He needs it for the future that lies ahead of him" said Shinigami in a serious tone. Madara nodded his head as he understood what task he had to do in the last years of his life

**_"And when you near your death, you could go and hand over him in the care of his other grandparents after you inform them of Naruto's heritage, do you understand"_** explained Shinigami

"Yes, but how would I explain to them about my identity as they too think that I'm dead" asked trying to prove his point

**_"That is your problem for you to deal with it; I've said what I needed to"_**

Madara's brow twitched violently at that reply. Seriously, if the one standing before him wasn't the fucking Shinigami, he would have already amaterasued him

**_"I would not be thinking like that, if I were you"_**

_"Great! Now even my freedom of thought is taken away, fucking mind reader gods" _thought Madara as he started to cry anime style in his mind as Naruto looked at his twitching face as if he has gone senile. Literally, Madara is senile

Shinigami started to chuckle at Madara's predicament but then he suddenly turned serious

**_"Listen Madara carefully, my allotted time in this mortal realm is coming near it's end, if I stay much longer than that, then the balance between good and evil would be disturbed. As I was saying, I would like to inform you that your grandson here in near future would achieve the same level of doujutsu that you have, that even includes the LAST stage that you have achieved. His eyes would be more powerful than yours Madara, as he is the true successor of Sage of Six Paths with him having both Sage's eyes and body. And also teach him that other power that you have unorthodoxly gained, I know yours is not that much potent compared to him but you only need to teach Naruto the basics about this power. That much said, I think my allotted time has ended, so I would take my leave" _**said Shinigami as he started to fade out from the existence

**_"Remember Naruto, you have tough road ahead but don't let that waver your determination, fulfill the dream of your predecessor, by bringing true peace to this world and become the Child of Prophecy that you are…" _**echoed the voice of death god as he totally vanished from the mortal world

Both Madara and Naruto stood in perfect silence for a few minutes contemplating the words of the death god spoken to them respectively

After a few minutes, Naruto looked upto his grandfather to ask a question

"Jiji, do you think I would be able to bring true peace to this world"

"If you couldn't, then I don't think nobody would be able to Naruto. And that's why I'm going to train you, so that you could achieve your dream" replied Madara

"Really! Yay! Madara jiji is going to teach me how to be a shinobi" shouted Naruto exited at the prospect of training under the tutelage of his grandfather who was a legend among the shinobi's

"Get ready Naruto, we are leaving Konoha for your training" informed Madara

"What! But why? I mean can't we train here in this village" said Naruto as no matter what their treatment is towards him, he still wants to be the hokage of this village and loves this village, must be because of his Senju blood

"No Naruto, this village would only prove to be a hindrance to your progress. That's why we need to leave this village immediately explained the elder Uchiha. Naruto could only sigh in defeat

"Okay..But what about hokage-jiji? He must be worrying about me!" said Naruto in a loud voice as he suddenly remembered about his surrogate grandfather

"You don't need to worry about the monkey, he would know about you when we come in contact with your paternal grandparents" said Madara as he gave his reasons to leave the village

Naruto could once again only sigh in defeat

"Hmph..Don't be like that. By the end of our training, I would mold you into a Shinobi that would be a legend in its own rights" said Madara successfully elevating the excitement of Naruto

"Really! Then I can't wait for our training to begin" exclaimed Naruto as he was unable to contain his excitement

"Yes, me too Naruto, me too" said Madara as a cruel smirk came to his face

_"Somehow I'm getting this bad feeling that I've dug my own grave" _thought Naruto as he saw Madara smirking cruelly

* * *

**Well that's it. I've made Madara a supporter instead of antagonist. And as for him not being involved in the eye of the moon plan, I have it all planned. In the next chapter Naruto's training starts**

** If you liked the story, please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here I am, back after uh…not so long time, I guess hehehe…**

**I want to notify all of you that I changed the intro of this fic. Even I have to admit that 'Screaming and yelling' sounded a bit far fetched and also there is the matter of it being overused, though there is no major change in plot**

**Well, for a short recap, the story upto now is that Naruto found out that he is Minato and Kushina's son, Jiraiya and Tsunade being his paternal grandparents and Madara Uchiha being his maternal grandfather and is very much alive**

**Now that all that was done, Is there something I'm missing…*cough*Disclaimer*cough*…**

**Nah, must be my paranoia, enjoy the story ****J**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Training Part 1**

It has been three months since Naruto left Konoha with his grandfather and had been travelling from one place to another, not staying at a place for too long to avoid raising suspicion about their identity

In this span of time, Madara taught his grandson about the basics of chakra and its theory. Naruto was able to unlock his chakra in his first attempt due to his sheer chakra capacity

After that Naruto was taught two academy jutsu, Kawirami and Henge. Later on Naruto was also taught Kage bushin no jutsu as Madara thought it would be more beneficiary than some simple illusionary clone technique and would later on come in handy when Naruto's reserves would expand as a jinchuriki

As for Naruto's physical training, even the term slave driver couldn't be used to define Madara as he didn't even graced that much mercy to Naruto. Madara was practically squeezing life out of Naruto as such Naruto had to do laps and push ups at such tender age to such uncountable measures that he literally forget his knowledge on numbers. Had it not been for his immense will and determination to stand up to all the challenges, he would have long been buried under a grave with a tomb of his name in his tribute. Even by the extent that freaky eye browed Guy's youth would have been drained by now. He was by now seriously thinking about the legitimacy of his grandfather for showing this much cruelty to him. He was after all a six year old child, for god's sake!

As of now they were currently outside the land of fire in an unknown field where Madara was teaching his grandson the first step of chakra control exercise i.e. tree walking

"Try to channel right amount of chakra to your feet, if you channel too much you would be blasted off the tree and if too low you would lose your grip" instructed Madara

"Okay" said Naruto nonchalantly as he channeled chakra through his feet and started to walk up the tree in his first attempt without any complications

_"WAIT! It wasn't supposed to be like this, I for one know that Naruto has huge reserves so how could it be possible for him to have such good control…" Madara drifted into his thoughts and then a sudden realization struck him "That's it! He has somehow inherited his grandmother Tsunade's perfect chakra control due to which he is able to manipulate his chakra so well even with his vast reserves"_ Madara started to chuckle at the thought _"He is literally a powerhouse with such a condition, any shinobi would kill to be in his shoes, no wonder he is the child of prophecy"_ This was seriously going to put foot in the mouths of many smug shinobi's who thought they are one of the most talented and gifted ones

"Okay Naruto that's enough, you could rest for now, we would continue our training later" shouted Madara as he halted Naruto's tree walking exercise

Naruto nodded to his grandfather from above the tree and jumped from it as he somersaulted in mid air to land on the ground with his one leg crouching on it. Madara watched the scene with slight amusement, Naruto really was agile and flexible for someone his age, must be due to all the rigorous training that he went through no matter how much he was cursing it, which in itself was amusing considering how he was just a six year old child

Naruto walked with his grandfather towards the house they rented for their short stay, Madara went inside the house and sat down on a nearby couch with Naruto doing the same opposite to him. Seeing Naruto getting relaxed, Madara decided to break the silence

"Naruto, your training is progressing at an astounding rate and I must say I'm impressed. You are really talented for someone your age and you possess incredible potential which you must learn to fully harness" said Madara as Naruto beamed in his grandfather's praise

"Thanks jiji, I guess I have a lot of expectations to live up to with me being the kyuubi jinchuriki and having both Senju and Uchiha blood-"

"Not just any blood Naruto, You have the blood of pure blooded elite Senju and pure blooded elite Uchiha running through your veins" interjected Madara to correct his grandsons misconception

"Elites?" recited Naruto completely confused

"Yes Naruto you are a pure blooded elite Senju and Uchiha, first time in millenniums such a thing has happened if you ask me" Madara replied

"I don't understand, and what has this to do with my connection with the Sage of Six Paths as you keep saying it" said a frustrated Naruto not able to digest the current information as his mind at the moment was deranged at best

"Oh right! I haven't till told you about the Sage of Six Paths and the history of Senju and Uchiha clan, have I" said Madara as he berated himself for his absent mindedness

"Well then Naruto, we could use this free time for that, listen carefully"

And thus Madara began to tell the tale about Jubi and its subsequent defeat at the hands of Sage of Six Paths with the Sage sealing the beast inside himself thus becoming the very first Jinchuriki and then at the end of his life him splitting the Jubi into nine bijus using his famed doujutsu Rinnegan and sealing Jubi's body inside a large sphere of earth and sending it to the sky thus creating the moon of this planet

During all this, Naruto was completely entranced and awed by the sage's powers

"Wow, he really was a god in human flesh to be able to do all this" Naruto said with awe and complete admiration for sages

"Yes he was Naruto but what you now need to know is that he had two sons in his lifetime. Elder one who received sage's eyes was known as the Uchiha and the youngest one who received the sages body was known as the Senju"

"So that's how I related to the sage, I have both his eyes and body thus making me his true successor" said Naruto finally connecting the dots and realizing his connection with the sage

"Yes Naruto but what you need to know is that you are his true successor only because you are pure blooded elite Senju and pure blooded elite Uchiha" explained Madara

"I still can't understand this pure blooded elite thing" grumbled Naruto intercepting Madara's explanation. Madara sighed at his grandson's impatience to interrupt him. Naruto was really reminding him of his late wife with his tendancies

After his infamous battle with the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju, he was for some reason left alive by him. He could bet that the Shodaime couldn't bring himself to kill him as they both knew it was not him who summoned the kyuubi. When the beast just appeared out of nowhere he just accepted the assistance as he was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth

So taking the second chance at life that he was offered, he left konoha and travelled around the world maintaining his youth with the help of his Rinnegan that he unlocked in his final battle. And it was during these travels that in Uzushiogakure he met Hitomi Uzumaki. He was only going to stay at her place for a short period of time when by twist of luck his identity was revealed to her. But to his immense surprise, she treated him with same kindness that she did before his revelation, which he couldn't help but admire. So after few years they both fell in love with each other and they had a daughter named Kushina Uzumaki. The irony of fate as his rival too married an Uzumaki whereas he had a more beautiful one, he would definitely rub it on the Senju's face in the afterlife. Some years, after which his wife died of a rare disease, leaving him alone with his daughter. Madara Knew that it wouldn't do good if konoha got the wind of his daughter's lineage as he was one of the last of pure blooded elite among Uchiha and Konoha would try to get their hands on Kushina if they knew that she too was one of the rare elite Uchiha whose sharingan were much potent than a commoner's could ever be. In process she would suffer a fate worse than death for a kunoichi i.e. being converted into a breeding stock. He refused to let such a thing happen to his daughter so he used an advance seal that he learned from his wife to seal away his daughter's sharingan for good. After which he secretly sponsored her through a different name when she was sent to konoha. Years later he was contented with the fact that he was going to become a grandfather only to be struck by a tragedy as he lost both his daughter and son-in-law in the kyuubi attack and he was unable to do anything to prevent it. But at least his grandson was left alive and he was from there on determined to keep him away from harm

Now looking at his grandson he couldn't help but let a smile come to his face. This child, his grandson was the child of prophecy who is going to establish true peace in this world and he is going to do everything in his power to make his dream come true which was by making Naruto more powerful than he is

"Naruto do you know the meaning of the term '_Patience' _"

Naruto blinked and suddenly blushed at the insinuation that Madara directed towards him as a sheepish grin came to his face.

"*Sigh* its okay Naruto, as for your question, its history starts with the eldest son of sage who was the Uchiha. In his quest of rivalry with his younger brother, he wanted to expand his clan and desired a large populous of clan members wielding sharingan. So to step up the pace of this process he did blood ritual and converted many people to Uchiha changing their DNA for them to wield Sharingan. In this way originated the commoner Uchiha. The youngest son of the sage too underwent the same process and gave birth to commoner Senju. Direct descendents of the eldest son were known as elite pure blooded Uchiha's and direct descendents of youngest son were known to be elite pure blooded Senju. I being a direct descendent of the eldest son makes you an elite Uchiha and your grandmother Tsunade being a direct descendent of the youngest son in turn makes you an elite Senju. You have received the true eyes and body of the sage which makes you his real successor"

Naruto's eyes were wide as he heard the newest revelation on the origin of both his clans. But he was still seemed clouded by some confusion

"But jiji what difference does it make to be a commoner Uchiha and an elite one as they both possess Sharingan and same in case of Senju as they both possess Sages body"

"Yes Naruto, you are right on certain level that they both possess Sharingan but what you need to know is that they both possess different sharingan" Naruto blinked at his grandfather's explanation and since unable to make a coherent speech out of his empty thoughts decided to blankly stare at him. Madara had to stifle a chuckle as he saw this response

"For that matter I guess you first need to know about the complexity and knowledge of Sharingan itself" Naruto nodded at this though Madara missed his well concealed smirk "Sharingan is the Doujutsu kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan. It is also also-"

"Known as one of the _San Daidōjutsu _( Three Great Eye Techniques), along with the Byakugan and the Rinnegan." Naruto intercepted with a visible smirk on his face. He then continued "The Sharingan is also called _Tengan _(_Heaven's Eye_), because of the many abilities it grants the user.

The Sharingan's abilities consist of two parts: the _Dōsatsugan _(Eye of Insight) and the _Saimingan _(Eye of Hypnotism). The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognize genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements. As the Sharingan evolves, gaining more tomoe seals, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counterattack or dodge without any wasted movement.

The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other kekkei genkai techniques. The user can memorise ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques

The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. The potency of the Sharingan's illusion is dependent on the user's knowledge and skill with implementing genjutsu"

As Naruto finished his explanatory lecture, Madara was found to gaping at him, long forgotten his infamous composure as his jaws unhinged and eyes wide the size of saucer plate staring unblinkingly at him. Naruto chuckled awkwardly at the response

"HeHe...I did some research work on Sharingan from the scrolls that you carry along in our travels because of which I know so much about it" This announcement resulted in Madara's eyes being widened even further

"But I was sure that there was an anti theft seal placed on it with blood seal too. I could understand the blood seal part but anti theft…Did you somehow bypassed the seal?!" Madara catechized in astonishment. Naruto merely shrugged his shoulders in response

"It wasn't that difficult. The mechanisms were really easy to understand and it sort of came naturally to me"

_"Amazing! He was able to decipher a mid C-rank Fuinjutsu technique at the age of six! He is definitely an Uzumaki. I would have to start his fuinjutsu training using Hitomi's scrolls. It could certainly be put to some use now" _Madara sighed in exasperation as he thought of increased planning and training schedule

"That aside, good work on the explanation but if you say you have read everything about Sharingan, Did you read about Mangekyo Sharingan too?" asked Madara with critical eyes gazing down at his grandsons form as Naruto tensed at his grandfathers stern stare

"Y-Yes I did, I acquired the information from the scroll that Mangekyo Sharingan is the concluding segment and the most prevailing stage of the Sharingan. It can only be activated through remorse and self reproach feeling on killing your close confidant or kinfolk" said Naruto as he shivered at the meager thought of committing such a heinous deed. Madara seemed to notice his grandson's discontent at the constraints of acquiring Mangekyo

"If you are aware of that, then you must also be erudite about the existence of its side effect"

"Yes…I know about it. To eliminate the consequences of descending into blindness due to constant usage of Mangekyo Sharingan, you need to transplant your closest kin's Mangekyo Sharingan into yourself. It is in this process that you gain Eternal Mangekyo and if I'm right you have the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan" Naruto looked at his grandfather with wary eyes as he was seriously disgusted with dark secrets of final evolution stage of Sharingan and he could not comprehend with the fact that his grandfather could have done the exact thing to acquire the eyes that he has now

"You are right about what all you said to certain extent but if you are assuming that I did had to go through all those requirements then you are wrong"

Naruto's antipathy look was replaced with that of a confused one when he heard his grandfather's words. "What do you mean jiji? Are you saying that you didn't took your brother's eyes. Then how did you gained Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan?"

Madara simply smirked at his grandson. "That's where our Sharingan diverges from that of commoner's. All those implication you described are only applicable for non elite Uchiha's. We, elites, don't need to go through all that to acquire the highest level of Sharingan as the Sharingan eyes that they received originated from people who were not an Uchiha to begin with, so they need to transplant their kin's eyes so that their Sharingan's potency could come closer comparatively in terms of us elites"

Now Naruto was certainly interested. "But if we don't have to slay our close kin and procure another Sharingan eye, then how do we gain those eyes?" He was relieved that he didn't have to commit those heinous deeds to get hold of the colossally prevailing evolution of the Uchiha kekkei genkai doujutsu.

Madara shrugged his shoulders insouciantly. "Through constant strain and training you could gain the eternal Mangekyo and the one which you would unlock would be already in its eternal form as that is the case in elites" answered Madara as his Sharingan eyes shifted from that of his usual onyx eyes to three tornoed Sharingan and didn't stop there as his eyes evolved into further stage as the tornoes connected with each other bonding into black circular ring with three white circular spots positioned on the ring and three black stripes protruding from the ring outwards adjacent to the marks. Naruto was entranced at sight of the illustrious eyes that itself made Madara a legend.

"Wow…So these are the famous Mangekyo Sharingan, they are amazing" verbalized an astounded Naruto

"This is not it Naruto, you know about the eyes that the Sage of Six Paths wielded" asked Madara

""Yeah, the Rinnegan, Many people consider it to be nothing but a myth" When Naruto said this, he didn't noticed the smirk on Madara's face

"I will show you why it's not a myth" Madara's eyes totally altered its hue as metallic purple grey colour totally dyed his eyes as ripple like pattern spread out changing the entire nature and outlook of his eyes

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had seen the images of the legendary Sage as such he knew what eyes he wielded. And to say the least, he was shocked to see that that his grandfather had the same eyes as that of Sage, the Rinnegan

"No way! How do you have those eyes"" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at Madara with his eyes the size of saucer plate. Madara grinned down at his grandson with a smug look on his face

"I unlocked it in my battle with the Shodaime. It seems that I was able to transcend beyond Sharingan to Rinnegan under extreme stress and battle pressure"

"Is it being under same stress when we activate Sharingan?" questioned Naruto in a curiosity to know the difference between the conditions of Sharingan and Rinnegan

"No, its not. It would seem that when we cross the limits of Mangekyo Sharingan, we are able to gain the Rinnegan. Normally for us elite Uchihas, we derive power from our eyes. So in my battle with Shodaime, I tried to use more power than what the Mangekyo was capable of. So in the heat of the battle, I activated the Rinnegan. But I was only able to achieve this feat because I had injected some Senju DNA which I acquired from Hashirama into my wounds. Though the activation should not have been this fast, but it seems when went out of the charts on using eye techniques, it seemed to have accelerated the process" Theorized Madara. He himself had been in a shock after the battle at the discovery that he had Rinnegan

"So, do you think I would be able to activate it?" Naruto asked, ecstatic at the prospect of wielding those eyes in the future which once the legendary Sage used to.

"Yes Naruto, with you possessing both Senju and Uchiha DNA, you could. But I'm not going to sugar coat it, you would be having a really tough time in activating it. It can only be activated under extreme stress and power demanding situation. And I think you for now are miles away from that feat with you not even activating the Sharingan" stated Madara

Naruto visibly deflates at that comment. There goes down his spirit, so much for being ecstatic moments ago.

"Now no need to be so down. While children your age play with dolls, you could already give some low level Chunins of your village a run for their money" praised Madara in an attempt to elevate Naruto's sunken spirit and it seemed to do the trick as Naruto's enthusiastic self came back

"Thanks jiji, I would not disappoint you. I would definitely have those eyes no matter how tough it may be to gain it" stated Naruto with a spark of determination clearly visible in his eyes

_"Heh, definitely an Uzumaki_. _Some stubborn and hard willed persons they were"_ thought a bemused Madara after seeing Naruto's determined face. "Then what are you doing here, get your ass down to the field for training if you want to achieve that"

"Hai jiji! Exclaimed Naruto as he dashed to the field with Madara trailing behind him

* * *

" As I now know that you have probably perfect chakra control that you seemed to have inherited from you grandmother, you don't need to do water walking exercise now, but you can still practice it another time to keep in touch with your chakra control" said Madara

"Then what are you going to teach me today?" asked Naruto as he tilted his head in confusion

"We are going to start elemental training today. Even though it is a bit early for your age, but we need to up your training considering the amount of time we have left in the future"

"Okay, so how are we going to start it" Naruto asked curiously

"With this" said Madara bringing out a piece of paper into his hand.

"Um… with this Jiji?" questioned Naruto as he started to doubt the sanity of his grandfather. How the hell were they going to train with a damn piece of paper!

Madara started to chuckle when he saw Naruto's look. "You must by now be probably thinking that I'm crazy for training you with a piece of paper. Don't worry; I too had the same thought when I was introduced to this". Naruto blushed at being caught red handed. Madara voiced again as his chuckle died down

"As for your question about this paper, these are chakra papers made out of special tree and are used to test ones natural affinity"

"You mean like that of fire, earth, wind, water and lightning"

"Yes, as of how we know our elements through this paper, it gives different reactions to different elements. For wind, it splits into pieces, for earth it turns to dust, for water it gets wet, for fire it burns to ash and for lightning it crumbles. So you ready to test your affinity?" Naruto nodded at Madara's question. "Then channel your chakra through this paper"

Naruto placed his hand on the chakra paper and started channeling chakra into it. What happened next left both Madara and Naruto wide eyed

As Naruto channeled chakra into paper, it suddenly split into three parts, first part caught fire was turned to ash, second part was turned to dust and third part got wet

"W-What does this mean jiji?" asked Naruto unable to grasp the meaning of this outcome

"T-This means that you have four natural affinities. Fire, Wind, Earth and Water" muttered a gob smacked Madara. _"Amazing! I never heard of such a thing before. I gained affinity to all five elements only after I activated Rinnegan. But Naruto is already attuned to four elemental affinities. And he has the perfect condition for me to teach him about **that **power. But I could care about that later. Right now I've to train him in his elemental affinities"_

"Naruto, you have four affinities, which I've never seen or heard of. That means your training is going to be that much harder" Naruto gulped at that "our basics start with your Fire affinity which is the prime affinity of Uchiha clan"

"Fire chakra is said to be a violent and volatile one. As unstable as it is, it can cause wide devastation and destruction in a battle field, even going so far to the length of being capable of incinerating a whole army" explained Madara with somewhat unseen pride and arrogance in his voice in describing the greatness of fire affinity, which by the way was his affinity too ( What a mutt)

"Can it be that devastating" Naruto looked skeptical at his grandfather's words

"It seems you need a demonstration, isn't it?" Madara arched an eyebrow at the dubious look on his grandsons face. Naruto could only nod in response. "Fine then"

Madara distanced himself from Naruto by jumping away from him and landed in front of a small forest coverage consisting of adequate number of trees amounting to that of fifty-sixty. His hands were already positioned in horse seal. He intook a large breath as he exclaimed the name of his technique

**"Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku" **(Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)

The enormous wall of fire that Madara streamed out of his mouth incinerated the whole forest leaving nothing behind. The whole area was now nothing more than a giant ash covered ground. Environmentalist were sure going to sue Madara in crime of harming biotic life

Back to Naruto, he was doing the perfect imitation of a gaping fish as he watched the destruction taking place in front of his eyes. He for one had never seen such a thing before in his life. Sure he had seen some Chunins and Jounins doing Katon techniques but this just blew everything out of proportions. He now knew why his grandfather is considered a legend with unequal's along with Shodaime

"Now you see why I said that" came the voice of Madara who was walking towards him snapping him out of his trance

"T-That was amazing! Now I understand why Fire techniques are considered destructive" replied Naruto in awe. Madara just nodded seemingly satisfied at Naruto's admiration for fire techniques. Seriously, this is blatant favoritism Madara was showing towards fire affinity

"That it is, and now we are going to start Fire elemental training" "

"So are you going to teach me that technique which you did a while ago" said an exited Naruto.

Madara just chuckled at his grandson. "No Naruto, you are still not ready for that. But I will teach it to you when you reach an adequate level. For now I'm going to teach you one of the original technique of Uchiha clan, the fireball technique. In our clan, when children are able to do this technique, then they are considered to be coming of their age. That's why I'm teaching you this technique, I want to see if you have really ascended from your childhood. So are you ready" Naruto gave a determined nod at that. "Now memorize the hand seals I'm going to show you and do as I will instruct" Madara started to go through each every hand seals at a slow rate from the basics for Naruto to catch up. After completing the process, his hands were positioned in the tiger seal

**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)

Madara spewed out a large ball of fire over the barren ash covered area which once used to consist of vegetation

Naruto was impressed, though not on the same level as one Madara used before, as this technique was nothing compared to it, but it still was an impressive offensive Katon technique

"Did you learn the hand seals" Madara asked his grandson. Naruto nodded in reply

"Good. Now go through the sequence and when you complete the hand seals, try to grind your chakra with each other inside your body and let it create as much spark as it could and channel that chakra to your mouth. This is how fire chakra is created and katon techniques are done with it" said Madara as he explained the basis of fire chakra. Naruto nodded as he grasped the mechanism behind katon techniques

After the explanatory speech from Madara, Naruto began to weave through hand seals which he memorized. He could already feel his chakra nature transforming to that of fire as his grandfather suggested. He had an unspoken glee in his eyes as he thought giddily how this would be the first of the many destructive techniques that he was going to use which would make all his enemies cower themselves in fear. With this thought, he finished the seal with tiger seal exclaiming the name of the technique

**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)

What transpired next just left Naruto's throat dry…literally. All to his humility and his dignity being quashed, instead of exhaling fire all Naruto was able to spit out was a cluster of smoke. Naruto's whole body twitched at the sight of the smoke that he spewed out. He could literally see his pride and reputation going up in smoke, again literally.

"Hm… quite a nice trick that was. You could certainly blind your enemy with that smoke. But I asked for fire, not smoke" Madara's lips were violently twitching in an effort to conceal his laughter induced by the scene. Naruto glared at his grandfather for the jibe that Madara stabbed on him

"I didn't mean it! Just you wait and see jiji, I will show you, and I would master this technique in no time-ttebayo!" retorted an extremely frustrated Naruto if his verbal tick was anything to go by

"Then what are you waiting for. Get down to practicing the technique and don't stop till you have mastered it to your very breath of your life!"

Naruto was too quick to follow the command that and the fact that he himself was eager to reign command over the technique which wounded his pride was enough to intiate the action from him as he darted back to his training and pushed himself off limits to prove himself. Viewing this Madara couldn't help but let a proud smile come to his face because of the stubbornness and dedication his grandson was showcasing. He was certainly going to enjoy training his grandson

* * *

_ One year Later_

It has been a year since Naruto's elemental training started and Naruto already turned seven. In this meantime, Naruto matured both on mental and physical terms. Naruto was day by day becoming more like his father. Madara noted that Naruto received the skin tone from his mother as he had a fair skin unlike his father who in his younger days used to have slightly toned skin which faded away while growing up but effects still remained. Besides his mothers skin, he was also starting to show the signs of having her red hair too as streaks of red were starting to surface through his normal spiky blonde hair. Madara explained that it must be due to his access to his special chakra resonating with the Sage which now suppresses any effects that biju could have on his physical developments. But aside that he was an exact carbon copy of his fathers face excluding his whiskers. With his hairstyle that was more and more resembling his father with jaw length bangs, anyone would have a hard time in differentiating him from his father if it were not for the red streaks and whisker marks. Madara had often teased him that with his exotic looks, he would even surpass Minato in being a lady killer and could ensnare more number of women than his father would have ever been able to which made Naruto pale when he heard that.

Onto his training, It was safely concluded by Madara from his keen observations that Naruto was natural born prodigy, and can even be regarded as a genius. Naruto proved this fact during the course of his elemental training. Not only was he socking up the instructions and knowledge on elemental training information's but he completed heck mastered the elemental training, gaining domination that was out of the charts proportions over his elemental affinities that even left Madara gob smacked. He was just left gaping when Naruto mastered his Katon affinities in a record time that even Madara would be hard pressed to just imagine let alone accomplish the feat. All this would not have been a problem as he could take all these slowly in strides but what happened after that blew his entire brain out of his skull as his grandson not only managed to gain mastery over high level katon techniques, upgrade several low level techniques to higher ones due to his godly affinity to katon of which he had a sneaking suspicion that kyuubi was responsible for and high chakra reserves which already surpassed that of many jounins, but he also started to fucking create his own arsenal of katon techniques at the age of seven. And damn he was proud that his grandson was a genius of such a caliber.

Another thing that left Madara surprised but one which he anticipated was that Naruto had godly affinity to water just like his ancestor Nidaime Hokage, though not on his level as he is only able to materialize water if moisture is present in atmosphere unlike the Nidaime who could create a vast ocean out of nowhere in the middle of a scorching desert. Doton ( Earth Release) just as Katon and Suiton came to him naturally as if he was born for such sort of things.

But sadly Naruto didn't had such privileges in wind elemental training so it was what you could say stunted at the moment. Madara , even though gaining affinity to wind after activating Rinnegan never had it before so his knowledge on wind elemental training was next to non-existent, which he was quite ashamed of now. So it was decided in a mutual agreement that they would not utter a single word on such humiliating matter to anyone and wait until Naruto meets his paternal grandparents for Futon training. And the only technique that could come close to that of futon was the wind wave generated through his battle fan, which Naruto was ecstatic to learn.

As for Naruto's taijutsu skills, when Madara Uchiha, the slave driver machine is training him in hard core ways, nothing was left to be said. His speed and stamina at the moment was what would make many chunins run with fire lit tails latching on their back. His taijutsu level was alreadt at high chunin level and even bordering low jounin level. This progress was bound to happen at such exponential such exponential rate as Madara often drove a crying Naruto to dirt with resistance, weight and gravity seals placed on his body that leveled up from time to time as his chakra reserves grew. Seriously, he still doubted his grandfather's legitimacy who did not even once showed an ounce of mercy to him.

In genjutsu skills, it was case for Naruto as in Katon, a prodigy by nature. Due to his perfect chakra control inherited from his grandmother, he was bound to be talented in the field of illusions. He made himself so proficient in this art for someone his age that he was able even capable of casting double, heck triple layered genjutsu's. He also made himself skillful to the extent of being able to upgrade even the simplest D-rank illusions to high C-rank one casting it one layer over the other.

In ninjutsu department, he proved himself to be the rightful heir of Madara as only one thing could be mentioned for Naruto, he was a monster in this fireld. With the ever so replenishable chakra reserves that accelerated in growth at exponential rate due to Kyuubi and his perfect chakra that nullified any defects of his humongous chakra capacity, he could go toe on toe with many high chunin level shinobi's with his monstrous stamina by tiring them out after some time being unable to shoot any jutsu's at him and him still having his massive reserves that replenishes itself. Add to the equation of the revelation of kage bushins's secret to him which he could utilize to a level that could be present only in many shinobi's wet dreams, suffice to say even Madara shuddered at the mere thought.

But even through all the progress and merits that has transpired until now, one non-satisfactory fact is that Naruto even until now after enduring through all the rigorous training put forth by Madara, hasn't accomplished the feat of activating Sharingan, of which Naruto was getting day by day restless and depressed. He by now thought that his grandfather would be ashamed of him but what he didn't know was that all these in fact made Madara giddy in anticipation. As very few among Uchiha clan members knew, but there is a hidden secretive fact that those whose Sharingan is as strenuous to unlock, their Sharingan is bound to be that much stronger and powerful. He for one had a brief history along with Izuna of pushing their body beyond its limits and cricking it to its very core. He had walked through many life and death situation, only when he broke past the limit did he activated his Sharingan, and boy what powerful eyes did he unlocked.

So now he knew his too had to push himself across the limits to gain Sharingan and what better way to test the limits of a body than by putting it in a life and death situation. But before going all out on Uchiha bloodline, he at least had to give his grandson some prerequisite knowledge on his Senju bloodline.

As of now they were currently residing in a small rental house outside the borders of land of lightning. They were resting in the house with Madara enjoying his cup of tea and Naruto going through the scrolls of Katon, taking pointers from here and there to create a new technique of his own. Seeing this, Madara let an amused smile come to his face as his grandson was really a genius when it came to the matter of jutsu's.

"Naruto, I think it's time for you to know about the Senju bloodline" said Madara diverting Naruto's attention from his scrolls to his grandfather.

"Senju bloodline? But I thought only Uchiha's held the bloodline, whereas Senju's possessed the Sage's body" Naruto spoke expressing his confusion.

"Yes, and that is their bloodline"

"Huh?" came the intelligent response from a confused Naruto.

"Tell me Naruto, what do you know about the history of Senju clan"

"The **Senju clan** was a group of shinobi that was considered to be one of the strongest clans in the ninja world. The Senju were prodigious in all skills, from ninjutsu, to taijutsu, to genjutsu. Because of this, they were known as '_the clan with a thousand skills'_, which gave them their name 'Senju'. The most famous member of the clan was their leader, Hashirama Senju. His unique Wood Release ninjutsu even gave the clan the nickname the Senju clan of the forest. This Wood Release, and his ability to control the tailed beast, made him the greatest shinobi of his time" finished Naruto

"Now, I ask you again, what is their bloodline" Madara asked once again

"Um… is it Mokuton"

"As good as it sounds; it's not the clan bloodline. Mokuton is just a part of the bloodline that any elite Senju could be able to do if they have the necessary conditions"

"Then, what is it?" asked Naruto giddily in anticipation

"You know that Senju's possess Sage's body" Naruto nodded at that "Then what you need to know is that the Sage's body had the capability to use Yin-Yang release" remarked Madara only to get a blank response from Naruto.

"Yin-Yang release?" repeated a confused Naruto. Madara let out a sigh in exasperation _"Sometimes I keep forgetting the fact that he is just a seven year old child"_

"Yin-Yang release was said to be used by the Sage. He used this medium to create a high profile technique. At least you must know 'The Creation of all Things'. He used Yin-Yang release to split Jubi's chakra and used this technique to create current nine biju's" explained Madara leaving a wide eyed Naruto.

"S-So I would be able to use Yin-Yang release" asked Naruto in a voice laved with excitement.

"Yes, that is if you are able to activate your bloodline"

"So were the non-elite Senju's able to do it too?" questioned Naruto

"No, they were only able to do either Yin release or Yang release. And if you must know, the body bloodlines like Lava, Ice, dust etc…are done with Yang release combined with their elements. And Yin release is used in mind bloodlines, primary examples being Senju Toka and Kurama clan being efficient in genjutsu, Yamanaka clan able to do mind walking etc. Dare I say, in fact all the people in the world possessing body and mind bloodlines are actually long descendents of non elite Senju's who started off their own clan" explained Madara revealing the secret.

"So were there any elite Senju's who were able to activate Yin-Yang release" inquired Naruto

"Yes there has been, in fact there was two such persons who were able to unlock their bloodline" Naruto's eyes were wide at this revelation

"Really! Do you know them?"

"Yes, I know. In fact those two were the ones who annoyed the hell out of me the most" grumbled Madara in a rather irritated tone.

"Huh? Who were they?" asked Naruto curiously to know the ones who annoyed his grandfather the most.

Madara replied with twitching eyebrows "Your ancestors Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju and Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju"

Suddenly sounds of laughter boomed through the room, as Naruto lost control over himself.

"HaHaHaHaHa…Now I know why they annoyed you so much HaHaHaHa" exclaimed Naruto as he once again lost himself to a series of laughter. Madara's brow were twitching violently seeing his grandson laugh at his cost and was silently plotting revenge. Naruto regained his composure after a while.

"But I never heard or read of them using Yin-Yang techniques" spoke Naruto

"It's because their Mokuton and high water affinity techniques itself were a Yin-Yang technique"

"What!"

"Yes, unlike other body bloodlines, Mokuton has both Yin-Yang chakra, that's the primary reason why Shodaime was able to create alive plants and trees instead of dead wood. And Nidaime's stunt of creating water out of nowhere is in ways similar to the Sage's creation of all things as he too creates a thing out of nothing that is water and then uses his water affinity to use those created water for his techniques"

"Wow, then why didn't his children or grandchildren, that is my grandmother knew of any Yin-Yang techniques" questioned Naruto

"Those nuts, I guess forgot to mention it to their descendents and were too much of lazy bumps to even write it down on a scroll" remarked Madara in matter of fact tone. Hearing this Naruto broke down into another series of laughter. Seeing this Madara too let a smile come into play in his face, but that quickly turned to that of a cruel one.

"Oh, I wouldn't be laughing so casually when a doom is lurking ahead of you" Madara remarked in a sadistic tone. Naruto's laughter died in his throat and gulped as he saw his grandfather's face.

"What do you mean?" asked a shivering Naruto

"That you still need to activate Sharingan" said Madara as he showed a full blown blood thirsty grin etched on his face. Naruto once again gulped as he perfectly knew what condition is required for Sharingan's activation, a life and death situation. And now after seeing Madara's face, he wasn't sure if he would be left alive even before its activation.

But in the end, Naruto shook away his fears as he scoffed at Madara's intimidation "So what! Bring it on. I could stand against whatever you throw at me"

"Confident aren't we. Let's see how long that lasts. Meet me at the clearing" said Madara as he vanished in shushin. Naruto too followed the same path as he too vanished away in shushin.

* * *

They arrived at an open field away from the house at the same time. Witnessing Madara in a serious demeanor made his muscles go tense as he shifted to the Uchiha interceptor style Taijutsu stance. Seeing this Madara raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"You do know that it would be useless against me as I'm a master of this Taijutsu style" Madara commented

"Then you must also know that it would decrease the level of damage that you could inflict upon me as I'm using the same moves that you would" retorted Naruto. Madara nodded at his grandson with pride visible in his eyes at his grandson's analytical thinking even before the start of the battle as he too shifted into the same stance.

Both stared at each other for a few seconds and as if on cue, dashed towards each other. As they reached in front of each other, Naruto cocked a fist at Madara who caught it in his palm and thrusted his own fist into Naruto's abdomen resulting in Naruto spitting his saliva and then twisted his whole body to give a round horse kick to Naruto's back projecting him towards ground and smashing him to dirt a few distance away.

Naruto strenuously stood up as he went into a fit of coughs, trying to regain his composure. He shifted into a defensive stance as he anticipated himself against any surprise attack from Madara. Madara then advanced towards Naruto in a level of speed that left Naruto baffled. Naruto had a hard time catching up with his grandfather as Madara randomly phased out of his view. On occasions, fist collided with his face every time Madara materialized before his eyes as he vainly tried his best to defend himself from his grandfather's rock solid punches. Not long before, a hard punch was thrusted into his face that sent him soaring into the air. But before he could get projected towards far off distance, his arm was clutched by Madara and retrieved him back towards his direction. Madara then launched a knee thrust to Naruto's abdomen, chest and face in quick succession all the while he was still hovering in the air, resulting in Naruto spitting out blood. And then drove a harsh kick to his chest that sent him in a horizontal projectile towards the other end of the clearing.

Hands on hands fight was completely dominated by Madara. Naruto now knew the difference in level between him and his grandfather and he had to learn it in a rather painful way. Legends like Madara don't pop out of grocery stores at cheap stakes.

"Heh…What happened Naruto? Weren't you the one to say you could endure anything I would throw at you" taunted Madara seeing the downed form of his grandson though he didn't take much pleasure from doing this. Hearing this, Naruto arched his whole to rise from the ground and vainly tried to stand on wobbly legs as he wiped the blood coming off through his lips.

"Yes I did. And I don't go back on my words, cause that's my nindo! So bring it on!" Naruto yelled in a new found energetic voice with a fire burning brightly in his eyes.

_"Such determination…he really is amazing. I'm proud to have him as my grandson"_ Madara smiled at the boy's unwavering determination but hid it behind the mask of his serious face. "Then I guess… I have to take it up a notch!"

Madara took out his battle fan from his back and swung it in a slash motion. A gust of strong wind wave advanced towards Naruto who just dodged it in time to avoid getting smashed by it. But before he could relax himself, he was forced to roll away from numerous projectiles of kunais which pierced Naruto's preoccupied space.

But he was given no time to rest as he swiftly dodged a foot that stomped on the ground he occupied seconds ago and rebounded by unleashing a swift kick to Madara's face who dodged it and tried to drive a hard punch to Naruto's chest who blocked it with his palm but winced at the sheer force in it and pivoted himself to mid air using Madara as a leverage by kicking him in the chest. He twisted thrice in rotation while hovering in air and landed on foot. Standing upright, he gazed at Madara with calculating eyes.

"Quite fast one, aren't you? Let's see if you could keep up with this! **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) Madara spit out a large ball of fire which razed towards Naruto's direction

_"SHIT!"_ thought Naruto as he went through his own set of hand seals **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)

Both fire projectiles collided with each other resulting in a mild tremor in the surrounding landscape that was melting under the scorching heat generated by the fire collision.

"Heh…too bad Naruto. It seems your luck has run out!" said Madara as he swung his battle fan in the direction of the collided fire wall. As such when he did this, the fire expanded to multiple proportions and it razed towards Naruto's direction who was wide eyed at the scene.

_"BULLSHIT!"_Naruto cursed as he was left with no other option than to use his trump card. Naruto went down through a series of hand seals at a baffling rate and when completed, water started to swirl around him forming it through the moisture in the air but what went unnoticed by Naruto himself was that he was able to unconsciously form some water molecule just out of thin air without using moisture but Madara noticed it.

_"It seems he is already able to use Yin-Yang release at miniscule levels. Good work Naruto" _appraised Madara in thoughts

**"Suiton: Suitenhōfutsu"** (Water Release: Water Sky Covergence)

Madara's eyes were wide as he saw his grandson using an A-rank suiton jutsu he never heard of. A typhoon of water swirled around Naruto which rendered the incoming onslaught of fire useless. But it didn't stop there as it morphed itself into a pattern as Naruto went through few more hand seals.

**"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu"** (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)

The swirling mass of water took the shape of a roaring dragon as it made its way towards its target and crashed itself at the position where Madara was. Naruto smirked as he thought how he came out victorious.

But his moment was short lived as he had to quickly jump away from his place to dodge several kunai projectiles. But unfortunately his luck ran out as kunai pierced his thighs making him scream out in pain. When he plucked out the kunai from his thighs and somewhat got used to the sore pain, he felt a hard punch drilled into his stomach after which a powerful thrust to his knee cap which rendered him on his knees. He didn't even have a seconds break as a hard vertical kick to his chin sent him projecting into the air and led him to get crashed to the ground a few good distance away. Naruto's vision was rendered distorted as he tried to stand up through his aching body.

"Is that all you got Naruto? If its, then I would recommend you to quit your dream, as you would never be able to achieve peace with such pathetic level of power" Madara taunted in attempts to enrage Naruto.

"No, you are wrong jiji! I would fulfill my dream!" Madara scoffed at Naruto

"Don't make me laugh; you neither have the power nor the drive to achieve it"

"I have!"

"Then try to prove it to me!" Madara exclaimed as he swung his battle fan generating a gust of strong wind wave. Naruto dodged it in right time to avoid getting injured. "You will never be able to save this world nor will you be able to its people with such kind of power" Naruto gritted his teeth hearing with his eyes being overshadowed by his hair bangs as he stood still in his place. Madara continued his taunting on Naruto's inabilities.

"Your parents would be disappointed of you. I'm disappointed of you" Tears started to accumulate in Naruto's eyes when he heard this.

"You would be unable to save your Hokage jiji Sarutobi, You would be unable to save Konoha, and you would be unable to save those girls you love back in village!" Naruto was shell shocked at this as his mind went into overdrive, thinking about his lack of power.

"This world would perish due to your incompetence, Naruto. Is that how will you achieve your dream!"

"Shut up" Naruto whispered with a strained voice.

"Is that how you will become the Hokage of a rotten, burned down village? You can't become Hokage like this Naruto!"

"Shut up" Naruto said in a louder frequency.

"You should just quit your dream!" Madara threw several projectiles of kunai towards Naruto's direction who stood in his place, not caring to dodge.

_"What the hell is Naruto thinking? Why isn't he dodging it!"_ Madara thought furiously as he grew concerned for the safety of his grandson's life. That's when he got a look on Naruto's face, a furious one.

"I had said before…" spoke Naruto as the projectile of kunais came dangerously close to him

"TO SHUT UP!" shouted Naruto. Madara was shell shocked at what he witnessed as saw Naruto looking at him with two tornoed Sharingan. But it wasn't Sharingan that stunned him as several tentacles of wood sprouted from the ground effectively repelling all the kunais and didn't stop there as it further evolved into trees of impressive numbers and size, and advanced towards Madara.

Madara jumped away from his location as several trees collided with the ground he previously occupied but his mind was still in a shocked state. _"He not only managed to activate Mokuton but he was also able to use Wood release: Nativity of sea of trees without any hand seals!"_ thought an extremely shocked Madara as he thought how this meant Naruto's Mokuton mastery could one day surpass Shodaime's _"Not only that but he was also able to activate Sharingan at the same time. What could be the significance of both Uchiha and Senju bloodline fully activating at the same time. Could it be just a coincidence? This child…yes, now I'm fully convinced by Shinigami-sama's words. Naruto is truly the one who could bring peace to this world"_ Madara pleasantly smiled at his grandson. "Enough Naruto, We can stop this fight now"

"No jiji! I will prove to you that I'm not incompetent!" shouted Naruto

"You don't need to, as you have already proved it" Madara indicated Naruto to see his surrounding which he did and was shocked to see being surrounded by various uproots and branches of trees after which Madara then gestured for him to see his reflection in a nearby water source and was once again left stunned as he saw his Sharingan with two tornoes swirling in it.

"I did it…I activated both Sharingan and Senju bloodline. I did it! YATTA!" shouted an exited Naruto in happy demeanor.

"Yes Naruto, congratulations. You activated both Uchiha and Senju bloodline at the same time. I'm extremely proud of you" said Madara with a smile.

"But you sounded quite disappointed of me a while ago" spoke Naruto suddenly remembering Madara's previous taunts.

"Oh that! It was all preplanned to anger you and accelerate the activation of Sharingan" Madara said with a grin. Naruto twitched when he heard that. He couldn't believe that he played right into Madara's game!

"Now now, no need to go on the bad side of your temper. Instead look at the bright side; you activated both Sharingan and Yin-Yang ability, which itself makes you a force to be reckoned" said Madara with a nod in matter of fact tone still not noticing Naruto's twitching body.

"Jiji…" Naruto said in deathly tone. Madara snapped out of his musing when heard Naruto calling his name and glanced at him.

"YOU ARE DEAD!" shouted Naruto as he used his newfound Mokuton powers to shoot wooden tentacles at his grandfather who was wide eyed at this and had only one thought crossing his mind that scared the hell out of him

_"I just saw my dead wife!"_

* * *

It has been few months since Naruto activated his Sharingan and Yin-Yang ability. Naruto's training was going at same exponential rate that he had even before the activation of his bloodline. His elemental training was gaining proficiency day by day. He could already draw water out of thin air now that he has activated his Yin-Yang ability but it was still nowhere near Nidaime's level.

In these past months, Madara extensively trained him to reach the full potential of Sharingan. His Sharingan already evolved into its three tornoed state and his proficiency in its usage was already proved in the illusionary department. His Sharingan had a slight thin circular ring on which the tornoes revolved just like his grandfather's unlike the non-elite one's whose Sharingan only consisted of tornoes further proving the potency and perfection of his Sharingan. His Mokuton training too kept its pace with Sharingan. The potency and raw power in his Mokuton easily surpassed the Shodaime at his age. There was no doubt in Madara's mind that one day; Naruto would easily be able to surpass Hashirama in Mokuton mastery.

Over the past few months, watching his grandfather's proficiency in kenjutsu resulted in him developing interest in it. He already had a katana beforehand, but he never gave particular attention to this expertise before. So when he informed his grandfather of this development, Madara had that thousand megawatt grin plastered on his face as if he had just hit a jackpot. He just had one question to ask before Naruto's training in this field started, "Do you know how to dance?"

And thus began another one of Madara's tort-Ahem, I mean training sessions. Though this one, for some unknown reasons, Naruto found quite amusing and enjoyable. He could definitely say that he had a knack for kenjutsu. Madara seeing this had a proud approving smile on his face as he proclaimed that Naruto definitely inherited this trait of affinity towards kenjutsu from him. Currently Naruto was being taught one of the most lethal and offensive style of swordsmanship, which if the rumors were correct, was every kenjutsu users wet dream, a style that only one kenjutsu user across the world has the knowledge of, that was Madara Uchiha. This style was known as the 'Dance of Death'. After going through some practice sessions and effectively taking down a peg or two on the knowledge of kenjutsu, Naruto too like his grandfather developed the trait of calling his fight a dance, another reason for Madara to be proud.

With so many traits resurfacing in Naruto that he inherited from Madara, unfortunately (or in Madara's case fortunately), he had to inherit something other than Sharingan from Madara, as he also just like his grandfather happened to have developed some arrogance and pride in his personality. When Madara had found discovered this, he had grinned like a madman as he thought how he won one more round over his Senju rival Hashirama in case of Naruto's trait inheritance.

Last but not the least, when Madara started Naruto's training in sealing arts after discovering his talent in the field, Naruto proved to himself and Madara that he definitely had Uzumaki blood running through his veins. He took to fuinjutsu like a sponge in water. After understanding the basics and mechanism of seal making, he was easily able to crack high level seals. He was definitely a prodigy in this art like many others. After undergoing calligraphy sessions, Naruto was able to make seals of his own though not like out this world type, but his seals were definitely not a plaything.

It was during this time that Naruto learned of his father's escapades using a fuinjutsu technique in the battlefield and Madara had an interesting conversation with his grandson on a battle fuinjutsu project…

* * *

It was after sunset time, Naruto's training session was over as they retired for the day. Naruto was in his room and Madara was in the hall silently enjoying his tea. It has been like this for past one hour.

_"What is this kid doing? Normally he would be pestering me to tell tales about my adventure with Shodaime or other such things, but he is residing in his room…silently?" _Madara thought warily as he perfectly knew from his experiences that joining an Uzumaki and silence in one sentence was like silently calling for an apocalypse.

So he stood up from his couch and walked towards his grandson's room to check on his activity. Opening the door to Naruto's room, he saw Naruto sitting on the floor writing notes on his personal dairy with many books and scrolls scattered across the floor.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto suddenly jumped up in surprise and turned around to see the source of the voice. "Jiji! Don't scare me like that!" said Naruto with his hand thunking on his chest to calm his rapid beating heart.

"Hmph, you should expect surprises like that at all times. You are a Shinobi" Madara said with grin.

Naruto's eyebrows twitched as he thought of various ways to extract revenge by plotting pranks on his grandfather. Oooh, he was Kushina Uzumaki's son alright, kukuku…

Meanwhile, Madara had a sudden sensation of shiver crawling up his spine and felt as if someone walked over his grave but dismissed it as his thoughts. That's when he noticed a book lying on the floor which he took up and read out its title.

"A book on Kiroi Senko, You were reading this?"

"Yup, I read about the information's on my father, as to how he used a fuinjutsu technique in the battlefield to gain the moniker of Yellow Flash" replied Naruto

"Ah yes, true it is. Your father was really a commendable Shinobi. That's one of the reasons why I accepted him as my son-in-law. If it wasn't the case, then I would have outright revealed my identity, and ordered my daughter to absolve her relationship with a weakling" ranted Madara as Naruto sweat dropped at his grandfather's antics. After which Madara cleared his throat and continued

"That aside, your father was regarded as one of the greatest Shinobi among the likes of me and Hashirama. He was truly regarded as the greatest space time ninjutsu user…"

"Not for a long time"

Madara snapped his neck towards Naruto to see him smirking. "What do you mean?"

"That it won't be long before he loses his title as the greatest space time ninjutsu user" stated Naruto with a smirk

"And what makes you think so" questioned Madara seeing Naruto's smirk

"I would make sure of it" Naruto replied bluntly with confidence

"Kid, you do know what league you are trying to go against. Do you know why your father was regarded as the greatest space time ninjutsu user of all time" asked Madara.

"Yes, I know, it's because of one of his most lethal creation, Hiraishin no justu. It is based on a shiki that allows him to teleport any where the shiki is present. The speed at which he teleports would make the Shushin no jutsu seems like that of a sloths movement. This jutsu allowed him to decapitate an entire platoon of army within seconds"

"And you are saying that you could surpass this" said Madara as he voiced his doubts

"Hell yeah! I would make a jutsu that would far surpass my father's and would make Hiraishin look like a mere plaything to my creation" Hearing this Madara broke into a series of laughter.

"Then I guess you would also have to name the technique after creating it" joked Madara as continued on with his laughter but his laughter died in his throat as he was stunned to see the serious and determined look on Naruto's face.

"Y-You are serious" asked a stunned Madara

"Was there any doubt" replied Naruto in serious tone

"You do know the caliber you are trying to achieve. There is a good reason why your father along with me and Hashirama was regarded as an SS class Shinobi" warned Madara

"Yes I know and you could say that is my goal. As it's my dream to surpass my father along with all of you to be hailed as the greatest Shinobi in existence" said Naruto with so much conviction and determination in his voice that it even stunned Madara

_"This child, he never ceases to amaze. I now believe that this world's fate is in right hands" _thought Madara amazed at his grandson's unflinching resolution "Then I guess I could only say that I'm looking forward for that day" Madara smiled at his grandson, who returned it with one of his own. Madara was certainly looking forward to that day when Naruto would create such a technique

* * *

Madara has been from then on observing his grandson's extraordinary growth rate that even left the likes of Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha gob smacked, and was safely concluding that the future was not far when he would reach his full potential

The Shinobi world should better be ready as the greatest Shinobi in making is well on its way towards the path of legends.

* * *

**Phew, it's over. That was my longest chapter ever.** **Well I guess a lot of secrets were revealed in this chap, so I guess it was worth it. This was the fight scene that I wrote, I hope its not too bad.**

**Now onto some story facts, all of you should by now know that Madara never took the eyes of his brother. He naturally gained EMS. And then, when he injected Shodaime's blood into his wounds, he gained Rinnegan. And I would have to inform you all that the Dan chapter in Tsunade's life never happened. It is important that way for my story to make sense in the future.**

**Oh, and before I forget, ****I have to notify you people that I have set up a poll for this fic. The poll is-**

**What should be the divine summon of Naruto after he gains rinnegan in the future in my fic The Child Of Prophecy**

**Phoenix**** summons**

**Griffin**** (legendary creature with the body of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle) summons**

**Dragon (Chinese style ones with long serpentile body instead of winged ones) summons**

**Pegasus (Divine winged horse) summons…**

**Now that's done, I would also say that I could add a fifth option from suggestions on condition that it should be a divine or a mythical creature.**

**That's it for today Folks, I would take my leave. Please read and review, you could give me suggestions**

**Ja Ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: YO! I'm back. I know it's been a long time but can't help it. In an unfortunate incident, I lost all the data of this chapter because of which it was delayed this lately.**

**Ok I had some of my reviewers complaining that the intro of my fic is a cliche. I agree, even I know how much cliched it has become when fics start with Naruto being chased by a mob. So for the satisfaction of all those people, I changed it. You can read the first chapter as I rewrote it**

**But that's it, I won't take anymore shits. If you flame me, I will flame you back. I have decided to take upon the policy of fighting fire with fire. I'm forcing no one to read this fic, so this would be my last changes to my already written chapters after changing the intro the third time. The story would move forward without any changes no matter how much anyone complains to me. **

**Now as for this chapter, I would happily like to inform all of you that Naruto would start to show his skills in this chap. Even I felt bad when Naruto got his ass handed down to him by Madara. Sooooo…Enter Kickass Naruto!**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Power & Truth**

One year past since he activated his bloodline, Naruto's skills grew by leaps and bounds. This exponential growth was also seen in his physical aspects too. His body due to various rigorous training sessions was molded into the most finely sculpted figure that could make people think that it was hand made by a god. At the age of ten, his body while not being too bulky and muscular, was athletic and gave his rogue features a fine edge. This accompanied by his angular handsome face would make any sane women drool to madness. This was certainly proved when Naruto on occasions went to public was met with the reactions of blushing and giggling women's, even from the older ones too. This irritated Naruto extremely and Madara instead of pitying him, teased him to no end.

Naruto's growth in shinobi skills was a shocker for Madara himself. While he anticipated on a lesser degree that Naruto would become stronger than average Jounins in Konoha, he never expected that at the age of ten, Naruto's prowess would rival his own. But nonetheless, he was extremely happy and proud that his grandson proved himself to be talent that would surge only once in millenniums.

Naruto ,with his genius mind and enormous talent, drived himself to exhaustion to accelerate his growth. That accompanied with his ability to use Kage Bushin to unimaginable lengths amplified his skills in such short time.

Naruto's prowess in Katon techniques was something that even scared Madara, which in itself said something. His mastery over wide range of A-class and S-class Katon technique's in a span of few months even left Madara rubbernecked. And add to the equation, some of his own lethal creations, Madara was no longer sure that he could hold onto the title of Katon master.

Naruto also mastered himself in suiton to a level that he could safely say that he was certainly in league with his great grand uncle Tobirama. He could now definitely generate a sea of water in the midst of a desert and one wouldn't be able to tell that it previously used to be a water ridden place.

Madara was certainly right when he guessed that Naruto was more talented in Mokuton than his ancestor Shodaime. His prowess in Mokuton reached to such heights that it could even give Hashirama a run for his money. Madara could also bet that Naruto was putting his lethal mind in the creation of some Mokuton techniques. That evil smirk on his grandson's face when achieving his success sent shivers down his spine.

But the greatest improvement that Naruto achieved was his activation of Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He had been so ecstatic at first that he didn't deactivate it for a whole month. Maybe it would have been because he had a constant fear that next time he won't be able to activate it. It took Madara some convincing to make him believe that it would not disappear.

Naruto had to also go through his first kill in a live battle. Its memory brought both unpleasant and pleasant feeling to him….

* * *

Far outside the borders of Land of cloud, in a vast forest, the genin squad of Team Samui was cornered by an experienced Kiri Jounin. It was apparent to anyone that the Kiri shinobi had an upper hand in this battle even though there were four genins trying to battle him. The kiri nin had a permanent sneer plastered on his face as he looked at the extremely winded and injured genins.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Kumo's Jinchuriki of two tailed beast. This is certainly a jackpot for me. Mizukage-sama would be certainly pleased if I hand over him another tailed beast's power. And it doesn't hurt that the two girls in front of me are budding in physical aspects" said the kiri nin as he leered at the two girls that was Yugito and Samui. Said girls were whimpering and feeling disgusted at being eyed like that. They were praying for a miracle to save them from the worst fate.

"Hey, why don't you fight with someone of your level?" said an unknown voice as a hooded figure wearing black cloak concealing his identity came from the shadows "Sorry, looks like I said the wrong sentence. Take two, why don't you fight with someone way above your level?"

The Kiri shinobi was seething at this as he shot an enraged look towards the stranger on being belittled "Who the fuck are you?! Mind your own business, you stranger!"

The hooded figure let out a chuckle "My, my, you are so easy to get rattled up. But then again, I should expect this kind of immaturity from Kiri shinobi's"

The kiri nin let out an angry roar as he sped towards the stranger and cocked his fist to slam it into his opponent's abdomen. But he got nasty surprise when the stranger didn't so much as just twitch as he blocked his punch. He tried to drive his knee into his opponents face in a surprise move but the figure just sidestepped it with ease as if he was dealing with a fly. The Kiri nin screamed in frustration as he tried a horizontal kick to his opponents face but the figure ducked the kick and rotated himself to slam a kick to the mist nin's chest sending him sailing through the air.

The Kiri shinobi rotated himself in mid air twice before landing on a crouch and wasted no time to send several projectile of kunai towards his opponent. The figure jumped sideways from his place to dodge the projectiles but was given no time to rest as another projectile came towards his new location. He once again dodged it and rotated himself in air dodge another. After which he once again jumped and rotated himself upside down in mid air and threw several shuriken towards the Kiri shinobi who didn't anticipated such show of flexibility. He tried to dodge the incoming projectile but was unsuccessful as a shuriken slashed through his body.

He was not given any time to cop with his injury as the hooded stranger phased in front of him as he gave a vicious punch to his stomach levitating the kiri nin due to force behind the punch. He disappeared once again and phased behind him to slam his foot into his back, propelling him to forward direction. The hooded figure once again showcased his immense speed as appeared in front of the kiri nin and gave a vertical kick to chin, sending him high up into the air and in a fast movement , appeared above the kiri shinobi and gave a powerful roundhouse kick to his chest that sent him crashing towards a tree.

The stranger landed on his feet, as he observed the cloud that was surrounding the crash site. Suddenly a water projectile came out of dust cloud in the shape of a dragon

**"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" **(Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)

The water dragon projectile sped towards the stranger and crashed at his location thrashing boulders and sending water masses flying everywhere. The kiri nin who came out of dust cloud started to laugh maniacally when he saw the destruction caused by his water dragon technique

"Now, do you still believe yourself to be above my level, heh" said the kiri nin as he continued to laugh but his laughter died down his throat when he saw that the water was starting to swirl in shape of a twister where his opponent was and his blood ran cold when he saw through the swirling water that his opponent didn't even had a scratch on his body. The swirling water mass started to change it trajectory as it came towards him in the shape of a typhoon. He jumped away from his location just in time to dodge the destructive water twister and sped towards his opponent appearing behind him. With a war cry, he thrusted his sword in forward direction towards his opponent's back and was satisfied to hear the sickening sound of sword piercing the flesh.

He looked at the stranger's face in hope of seeing the pained look, but was shocked to see a smirk. The hooded figure shimmered from the view as did the surrounding landscape. He then felt a sensation of pain coming from his chest and looked down to see a sword pierced through his body. He looked back up to see the face of the hooded figure and the last thing he saw before giving into death was a pair of glowing red Sharingan eyes.

The audience being the Team Samui were utterly shocked at the display of such high level shinobi skills from the stranger who was at present their savior. The Hooded man should be Kage level shinobi to be able to showcase such tremendous skills. In an anticipation to know the identity of their savior, Samui came forward from the group and said in professional tone

"Thank you Shinobi-san for saving us from the enemy. Excuse us but we would like to know the identity of our savior" Other three behind her nodded in agreement

"Ah yes, I'm wearing a hood. My bad, but it has actually become a necessity these day's considering how I look" The hooded figure grumbled at the last sentence as removed the hood from his head to reveal a mass of spiky blonde hair with red streaks running through his hair. He had bangs covering his forehead and two jaw length bangs covering the side of his handsome rogue face which had three faint whisker marks on each side of his cheek.

All the girls in the vicinity blushed at the handsome features of their savior was surprisingly around their age. A ten year old Yugito Nii for her part was at the exploding limits due to her inner tenant, Nini no Nekoneme

**"Ooh Kitten, this is a golden chance you have got. You got to admit, handsome, exotic, sexy along with strong and smart to be able to take down a Jounin without a hitch at his age. You must have him by yourself and put those lessons of sex education to use" **said Nibi with a certain glee in her eyes

_"Are you crazy! He is a complete stranger, besides we are still kids for that!" yelled Yugito at her tenant through her blush_

**"Who cares! Old enough to kill, old enough to have sex. Besides you have advantage, at being small in age, you would not get pregnant!"**

Yugito cried out in frustration in her mindscape at her tenant.

Meanwhile, Samui was having her own thoughts of the boy _'Hm…I have never seen such a good looking boy in my life'_ thought Samui with a blush breaking through her ice cold facial structure. Even though she used to carry around her cold personality, she was just like other average girls her age. Karui too was trying to fight down a blush that found its place on her face.

While Omoi, seeing the girl's reaction towards the boy's handsome features, had his mind in its overdrive mode

_'Oh my god, all the girls are attracted towards this boy. What if he decides to take advantage of their attraction and has sex with all of them. What if all the girls get pregnant. What if they make me the godfather of their children' Omoi had a horrified expression at that 'What if all the children become dead set on taking their revenge on their father for abandoning their mother. And what if-" _Omoi ranted in his mind that was until an imaginative Karui came into his mind and punched him to ground, putting a break to his over imaginative thoughts

"Hi, I'm Naruto and I'm a traveler that roams around the elemental nations" said Naruto with a charming smile that led to girls blushing even more.

"I am Samui, genin of Kumogakure"

"Yugito Nii, genin of Kumogakure"

"Omoi, genin of kumogakure and what if-" he never got to finish the sentence as Karui punched him to the ground.

"Don't mind the idiot; I'm Karui, genin of Kumogakure"

Just as they finished their introduction, sounds of someone calling out four names was heard. Team Samui recognized the person to be their Sensei Killer Bee.

"We are sorry but it looks like our Sensei is calling us. So we have to go now" Samui told Naruto. Naruto nodded in understanding

"It's alright; I'm kind of busy too. Hope we could meet again in the future" said Naruto with an ever present smile on his face. All the girls nodded with blush on their face. With that the group of genins took off towards the direction of their Sensei.

Naruto seeing their image disappear in the distance, turned towards a tree from the shadows of which a figure started to come out.

"You can come out now…Jiji"

Madara came out from the shadow with a smirk on his face "Well, I got to admit, that was a nice fight you had there. Impressive show of speed, flexibility and proper timing of ninjutsu and genjutsu". But Madara's words were not enough to elevate the dull mood that Naruto suddenly seemed to possess.

Madara sighed at this. He knew that Naruto was having a hard time after his first kill. It was impressive that he was able to hold onto himself for so long in front of the genin group.

"Naruto, I know that it's a bit difficult for you but have to endure it. The moment you chose yourself to be shinobi, you placed your whole life in a constant battle for life and death. This is the fate of a shinobi. The defeated loses his life, while the victor gets to live another day."

"I know, but I'm still not comfortable with it" Naruto said with grief

"No one is. But then again, be glad that you feel regret, as it shows that you care for ones life and would only take it in dire situations" Naruto's mood lifted a little at those "And as a reward for the performance today, I am giving you a day off from the training"

Now Naruto's somber mood was completely gone as he thought of spending a day in luxury. While thinking about this, his mind went towards the group that he met today. He wondered if he would meet them again in the future

Meanwhile, the said group was on their way back towards their village. Yugito and Samui's thoughts were lingering on the boy whom they met a few moments ago. They both wondered if they would meet him again in the future…

* * *

Naruto indeed met them again when they were on patrol duty at the border of land of cloud. Their acquaintance slowly turned into friendship as they kept meeting on daily basis. It was obvious to anyone that both Samui and Yugito had crush on Naruto. But most unfortunately, Naruto seemed to have also inherited his father's denseness towards the girls. Minato was never able to tell if a girl had a crush on him or not. It was only by luck that he happened to be smitten by Kushina otherwise the thick headed bloke would have never been able to deal with women (On which Jiraiya used to wail on daily basis). When Madara learned of this, he felt like smashing his head on a steel wall as of all the traits he had to inherit from the Senju's, Naruto inherited their thick headedness. And people wondered why he hated Senju clan.

When Naruto informed the group that he was moving away from the land of cloud, both the blonde haired girls were saddened by this. But a reassurance from Naruto that they would meet once again elevated their mood. It was on this happy note that he made the departure.

Currently Naruto was refining his skills by battling with his grandfather. His skills, even at the shocking age of ten, rivaled Madara's. As the time passed on, Madara seemed to have trouble keeping his composure in his battle against his grandson…

Sounds of metal clashing with each other could be heard throughout the landscape near a large lake with large sized rock boulders and high trees at the shore. Madara along with Naruto were panting after they traded physical blows with each for almost half an hour. A smirk came to Madara's face as he faced his grandson "Let's take this up a notch, shall we"

"Gladly" replied Naruto with his own smirk.

Both razed towards each other and merely became a blur and continuously razed past each other in a to and fro motion as they traded blows with each other.

Suddenly, Madara came into view in front of Naruto and tried to drive his punch into his face. Naruto anticipating it ducked under it and tried a horizontal kick to Madara's knees. Madara was quick to dodge it as he jumped above Naruto and tried a roundhouse kick to Naruto's face. Naruto anticipating it dodged it and supported himself on his palms to the ground to kick Madara in the chest. Madara was levitated into the air but twisted himself while being projected to the other end and landed on his feet and wasted no time to throw kunai in Naruto's direction. While all this was happening, Naruto after kicking Madara in the chest used the momentum to jump into the air and somersaulted to land in a crouch and immediately threw a kunai to intercept the one coming from Madara

Both had a smirk on their face as they rushed towards each other. Madara taking a kunai out of his pouch tried to chuck it in Naruto's direction who dodged it by twisting his whole body letting Madara pass by because of his momentum. Both jumped into the air and threw kunai towards each other at the same time which clashed with each other in mid way. Both jumped away from each other and started to weave through handseals and exclaimed at the same time

~~Naruto Shippuuden OST 2 - Track 7 – Kaku~~

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)

Massive fireballs razed towards each other as Naruto and Madara continued to spit it in large amounts. Fire from both sides clashed with each other and tried to overpower each other in a battle of wits as the surrounsing landscape melted at the the scorching heat. Finally years of experience came in handy as Madara was able to out win Naruto's fireball as his pushed Naruto's fireball back towards him. Finally realizing that he was overpowered in the game of fire stopped spitting fireball. Madara's fireball no longer being restrained by Naruto's gained speed and came towards him at a terrifying speed.

Right when the scorching fireball was in front of him, he closed his eyes as he surged power towards his eyes. And in the exact moment when the fireball was going to make contact with him, he opened his eyes with a circular black ring with three hooks protruding from it outwards and a pinwheel shaped shuriken inside the ring.

Naruto has activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan

**"Amaterasu!"**

Black flames spouted out of nowhere pushing back the fireball that came near him and in the end gained dominance as it continued to push back Madara's fireball at tremoundous rate. Madara seeing that he was dominated stopped his technique which resulted in the Black Amaterasu flames blasting towards him at terrifying speed. He started to run in opposite direction as black flames started to come near him. He kept avoiding it as the inextinguishable flames razed towards him. He jumped into the air and rotated his body many times after which he landed on a high rock boulder. His eyes were closed as black flames were coming dangerously near him. He opened his eyes to flash his own Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

**"Amaterasu!"**

Another wall of black flames sprouted out of nowhere and clashed with the one that was racing towards him which resulted in a blast that shook the surrounding landscape. Dust was flying everywhere as he tried to get the sight of his grandson. Then suddenly out of the cloud of dust, a water dragon projectile razed towards him which he tried to avoid as he once again dashed in opposite direction and started running up a massive tree. Behind him the dragon projectile was closely following his path. To create a distance he leaped up to the top of the tree but was met with the sight of the vicious face of the water dragon as it fully engulfed the tree in water. The dragon bared its mouth as it dived towards Madara. He jumped into the air to avoid the attack as he saw the once massive tree getting crushed by the water. The water before losing its structure once again morphed itself into dragon and headed towards the Madara. Madara took his battle fan from his back and swung it in horizontal direction as strong wave of wind bisected the incoming water dragon projectile. He landed on another boulder, heavily panting when he noticed Naruto rushing towards him with punch. He was able to block the punch while the one which he threw instinctively was blocked by Naruto. It was then that he noticed the smirk on his grandson's face.

"Braze yourself jiji with one of my newest creation"

Madara was confused at those words. Newest creation. What was Naruto saying. Then it clicked him. It must be his newest tech-

~~Naruto Shippuden Blood Prison OST - 25 – Ceaseless~~

**"Blaze Release: Kaiten!"**

A dome of black flames came out of nowhere and starting rotating in the shape of a dome. Madara quickly jumped away from Naruto who was twisting himself continuously. His sharingan was active as such he was able to see what his grandson was trying to do. He was amazed to no end when he saw his grandson's ingenious creation

_'Amazing! He is leaking chakra from himself and like Hyuuga's rotating himself so that the chakra would rotate in the shape of dome. But what's terrifying is that he is using Amaterasu flames in conjunction with his chakra so that the dome would be consisting of Amaterasu. This kid is amazing!'_

He was suddenly brought out of his musing when he saw that the dome was expanding in size which made his eyes pop out of his skull as the dome was dangerously coming near him.

Madara jumped high up into the air and landed on another boulder, panting as the fight took a toll on him. Naruto seeing that it was waste to continue, stopped his technique as he stood panting indicating his exhaustion.

"It seems…" started Madara as he panted for breath "That you are pushing me to my limits. You have really become powerful Naruto. For that I'm proud of you. Now its time that I take this fight to a different level"

As Madara said this, his eyes started to change its color changing to metallic grey with concentric circle in it. Naruto cursed under his breath as he saw his grandfather activating the legendary Samsara eyes.

**"Shinra Tensai!"**

The strong force of gravitational push started to rip the whole landscape apart as the mighty force started to make its way towards Naruto leaving a path of destruction in its way. The force made its way past Naruto who covered his face with his arms to protect himself. The whole landscape was uprooted as large chunks of land pieces went flying everywhere. In the aftermath, a large cloud of dust was present at the location where Naruto previously was. As the dust cloud cleared, Madara saw that there were debris of rocks lying everywhere and Naruto was buried beneath it. Madara sighed as he thought that the fight has finally come to an end.

"You thought I'm that easy to defeat…Jiji"

~~Naruto Shippuuden Movie 5- Blood Prison OST - 18. Verge of Death (Shisen)~~

Madara eyes went wide hearing the voice as he saw Naruto rising from his burial, as a mass of chakra of yellow color materialized around Naruto with his Mangekyo Sharingan blazing wildly. Rib cage manifested around him initiating the process for the formation of a skeleton frame around Naruto. Musculature and skin began to appear atop its bone, covering the full skeletal structure. The structure was mostly humanoid with locks of hair framing it. An armour started to cover the whole frame taking the shape of a Tengu at the face with two eye holes in it. The ethereal figure had four plated arms, its right arm possessing a glowing sword and its left arm possessing a shield while its other two arms were clutching onto a chakra manifested bow.

"**Susanoo**…" Madara whispered under his breath as he saw the beautiful sight of Susanoo manifestation.

"You have to do a lot more than that to defeat me jiji" Naruto said as he was covered by his Susanoo which was pushing air outwards violently indicating the pressure that was surrounding it. In a sudden movement it raised it sword upwards and brought it down in a vertical slash towards Madara.

Madara jumped away from his place where the sword crashed splitting the land. Then he saw Naruto's Susanoo using its bow to shoot a chakra arrow so fast that it was inhuman. The arrow crashed at his place resulting in a blast as Naruto gazed at the destruction. Then he sensed a spike in his grandfather's chakra as after the dust cloud cleared itself, he saw an ethereal figure surrounding Madara with his Rinnegan shining brightly. His Susanoo brought out its own sword

"Two can play the game Naruto" Madara said as his Susanoo waved its sword in a slash motion towards Naruto who brought out his own Susanoo sword. The two swords clashed with each other resulting in violent sparks coming from the contact. In the end, it resulted in a blast effectively destroying the already destroyed landscape even more.

As the dust cloud cleared, Naruto and Madara were seen panting on their knees as the fight finally took a toll on their body but both were wearing a smirk on their face as they gazed at each other.

"Yo-You…have…done well…Naruto" said Madara as he panted for air. Naruto merely nodded, too tired to make a verbal response "Let's…go. We need…rest"

Naruto once again nodded as he walked with his grandfather towards their rental house. Both were tiredly walking towards the house when Madara heard a voice in his head

**_"The time has come, Madara"_** Madara jerked up when he heard the voice which went unnoticed by Naruto who was too tired and was walking in jelly motion towards the house. He knew too well whose voice it was.

_'It seems the time has come for Naruto to meet his paternal grandparents…and for me to go' _He smiled sadly in Naruto's direction as he was a slight bit reluctant to leave Naruto who he has grown fond of. It seems everything doesn't work your way in this world

* * *

_Pain. That was all that she could think of. She is hailed as the most successful medic nin across the whole elemental nation so she thought she knew every aspect of how much pain a women would undergo during labor process. But she was wrong. It fucking hurt like hell!_

_After the second shinobi world war, she realized her feelings for Jiraiya when he went to immeasurable lengths just to comfort her on her brother's death. So she decided to give it a try. She decided to give her love to Jiraiya and this is what the fucking bastard gave her, a hell lot of pain. So she decided to have some payback…_

_"Damn Tsunade! Leave my arm, it hurts!" Jiraiya cried out in pain as he tried to get his hands of the clutches of Tsunade who was crushing it while screaming in pain because of birth labor._

_"SHUT UP! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU I WOULDN'T BE ENDURING ALL THIS!" Tsunade shouted through her pain. Jiraiya just whimpered at her while silently weeping how he wouldn't be able to write his book which every appreciator of his art reads(in other words those who read smuts) with his injured hand._

_After a long time (for Jiraiya) of a whimpering Jiraiya on getting his hand crushed and screaming out of pain Tsunade, the labor process was finished. Sounds of baby cry echoed throughout the ward where they were in._

_"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, congratulations. Here is your son" the head nurse who helped Tsunade through her labor process said smiling while holding out an infant with spiky blonde hair._

_"L-Let m-me see" Tsunade said with anticipation as she gulped down the sight of her beautiful son. She took her baby into her arms while she cooed him_

_"Isn't he beautiful Jiraiya" Tsunade said with a bright smile as she looked at her husband Jiraiya who had an idiotic grin plastered on his face which wasn't diminished at the very least by his crushed hand._

_"Yeah, and can you believe it. I am a father now!" Shouted an enthusiastic Jiraiya who was dancing around the room while all the spectators were chuckling at his antics including Tsunade_

_"Calm down Jiraiya" said Tsunade through her chuckle. It was heartwarming to see her husband getting so happy at their child's birth. She herself was._

_"Tsunade-sama, if you would allow me, I could take your son to infant ward" said the head nurse._

_"O-Okay, be careful with him" said Tsunade reluctantly as she was still not ready to get separated from her child._

_"Don't worry Tsunade-sama. You yourself know that the infant ward is the safest ward out of all the rooms in the hospital"_

_Tsunade nodded slightly still she didn't know why but she had some kind of sinking feeling that something was not right._

_"Come on Tsunade. I know you are excited, but we could meet our son tomorrow. Both you and our child need rest" Jiraiya said assuring Tsunade to take her mind out of the matter._

_The nurse took their son out of the room as Tsunade leaned back to her bed, the labor finally taking its toll on her. She saw Jiraiya sitting aside her looking at her with a fond smile while he caressed her face_

_"Thank you" Jiraiya said to her. Tsunade smiled at this as she leaned into his hand enjoying the touch of his hand all the while thinking how her family was complete now_

_Suddenly a blast resonated throughout the corrider which both Jiraiya and Tsunade heard from the room. They quickly noted that the sound of blast in fact came from the infant ward. Panic started to surge their body as they quickly dashed off towards the infant ward while worry for their child occupied their mind. Tsunade even though exhausted from the labor process put aside her body ache as the need to see her son's safe unharmed body occupied her mind._

_When they reached in front of the infant ward, they looked on in horror that the room was totally caught in fire. Panic started to fill their system as they saw the room in which their only just born child was present was burning down. Tsunade was hyperventilating as she saw that the room in which her bundle of life, her only son, was engulfed in fire._

_"Jiraiya! Please do something! Save my baby!" Tsunade pleaded with her husband as she clutched onto him for mental support._

_"Don't worry Tsunade, I won't let my son die when he just entered my life" Jiraiya said in determined voice as he looked ready to dive into the room to save his son. But when he was just about to do the deed, he saw a figure coming out of fire which faintly recognized_

_Finally they saw the figure coming out to be a pale-skinned man with waist-length black hair which they recognized immediately_

_"Orocimaru!" Jiraiya shouted as Tsunade was still too much emotionally wrecked to give out a loud verbal response_

_That was when they noticed him carrying a spiky blonde haired infant in his arms which they immediately recognized as their son_

_"MY BABY!" Tsunade shouted as she crossed the distance between her and Orochimaru and took the infant into her arms. Jiraiya had a relieved expression on his face when he saw that his son was no longer in danger. He turned towards Orochimaru with a grateful expression on his face to thank him but saw the mournful expression that was present on Orochimaru's face. It confused him_

_"Orochimaru, what happened man. Why are you so sad-"Jiraiya said but was cut by a scream which slowly turned to wailing. He turned to see Tsunade crying on her knees while clutching the infant to her body tightly._

_Seeing Tsunade in such a state, he rushed towards her and kneeled down to come face to face with her. He could faintly hear her chanting 'My baby, My baby' again and again in between her sobs._

_"Tsunade! What happened?! Why are you crying?!" Jiraiya said in a hasty tone, panicking slightly fearing the worst_

_"J-J-Jiraiya, o-our so-son…" Tsunade said through her sobs after which she once again broke down as she tightly clutched the lifeless body of her baby. Jiraiya was frozen at his place, his mind unwilling to believe the harsh truth._

_"Jiraiya, Tsunade. I'm sorry…I wasn't able to save your son. He was a minute born baby due to which he wasn't able to survive the harsh temperature and toxic gases that were released during the fire. I really sorry" Orochimaru said with an extremely mournful expression on his face. The parents broke down in their grief as Orochimaru and the other staff who appeared shortly after the fire started, stood with a mournful expression on their face._

_After a while Tsunade ceased her sobbing as she looked at Jiraiya with her tear laced face_

_"Ji-Jiraiya, I-I can't take it anymore" She looked at her husband with a sorrow and depressed look. Jiraiya nodded as he perfectly understood Tsunade's plight as it was his son whom he lost today._

_"I understand Hime, I will inform Sensie that you are leaving this village. I am leaving too, not for my spy network but to mourn my son's death" Tsunade nodded with her teary face as she leaned towards Jiraiya and kissed him one last time before taking off with her dead son in her arms to bury him, after which she would leave this village to never return to it which had taken all that she loved in her life._

_Jiraiya too left the scene in depressed state to bury this memory deep inside him so that he could hope to forget it. The staff members after putting off the fire left the scene too._

_But nobody ever noticed the evil smirk that was present on Orochimaru's face…_

* * *

Tsunade was woken up from yet another one of her dreams which was actually the memory of her son's death. She looked up to see her apprentice looking at her with a concerned face

"Shizune…why did you woke me?" Tsunade said while being in drowsy state

"Tsunade-sama, you were crying in your sleep…Isn't that enough Tsunade-sama, I think its time to move forward instead of wailing on the past" Shizune said with a concerned face.

Tsunade let out a dry chuckle as she downed the bottle of sake which was left unfinished when she dozed off to sleep.

"You can say that Shizune. But only a mother who has lost her could ever hope to understand my grief" Tsunade said as she downed another bottle while trying to suppress her sob. Even though it has been thirty five years since she lost her child she had never been to put her past behind her. She still mourns the death of her son.

That's the reason why she left village. Her son's death was the last straw she could take before she left the accursed village. It was not to say she didn't love it, it was after all the village which her grandfather established but still the grief of loosing her only son was too much for her.

She wondered what it would have been like if her son would have survived the fire. She would have been a grandmother already.

She shook herself from her imaginations. No need to think about what ifs. It would only cause her more grief which she couldn't take anymore. She finished the last bottle of sake and got up to go to her room.

What Tsunade didn't know was that her supposed imagination is all set to become in short time.

* * *

**Done. I hope it was a good one as I often had scratch my head while writing the fight scenes.**

**For those who don't know it yet, I would repeat that the Dan chapter never happened in Tsunade's life. As for Shizune, she is just an apprentice whom Tsunade chose.**

**And oh yeah, I hope you people wouldn't mind if I entered Ost's during fights. I just couldn't resist it.**

**Ok that's all for today, Please Review the story, I would appreciate it**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo everybody, I'm back with a new chapter. There would be introduction of an OC character in this chap. Well hope you like this chap**

**And as for those who don't know it yet (Because you didn't read my author's rant) I would like to inform you that I edited the first chapter. Some of the reviewers were complaining (More like bitching) that the starting of my fic is a cliché, so I changed the intro. But that's all the shit I'm ever going to take. I repeat again that I'm forcing no one to read this fic, I write this for the sole purpose of giving entertainment to you all. So if you want to flame me, don't. I'd rather that you wouldn't leave a review than flame.**

**As for those who leave reviews that contains appreciation or constructive criticism, I welcome them with open arms**

**Now in the previous chap, many of my reviewers were concerned that I'm overpowering Naruto. Well, I did mention it that it's a Godlike Naruto fic, but don't worry its not like Naruto won't be getting any tough fights, he would certainly be having competition in the future. That's the primary reason why I didn't gave him Kamui, Yes Naruto doesn't possess Kamui as it would entirely make him invincible. But don't worry I have a very special Space time technique reserved for Naruto created by myself that would make Hiriashin look like a plaything.**

**As for Naruto's susanoo, I don't have any image to show it you but all I can say is that it is a hybrid between Itachi's and Madara's Susanoo. As for his Mangekyo sharingan, it's a cross hybrid between Obito's, Madara's and Itachi's Mangekyo sharingan. But unlike Obito's, his hooks doesn't connect with each other**

**Okay enough of my rant, onto the story**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Reunion**

Naruto and Madara entered the buzzing town called Dtafuku Gai where people were seen moving in all direction. It was chaotic yet still peaceful process which just resonated with the movements of a group of ants. Naruto looked in all direction as if looking for something while Madara was checking the chakra signatures of the people in the village with his sharingan

"Jiji, you sure they are in this town. If they are then I find it hard to believe that we could meet them today" Naruto said as he looked at the huge mass of population. His grandfather had informed him that it was time for him to meet his paternal grandparents. That made him instantly happy and sad at the same time. While he was delighted that he would finally meet his paternal grandparents, he was also in grief as he knew that his grandfather's time was coming near.

"That would have indeed been difficult if I didn't know their chakra signatures" Madara said while keeping his sharingan active to search.

"How do you know their chakra signature" Naruto asked with raised eyebrows. This in turn made his grandfather raise his eyebrows.

"I think I told you that I used to live in hiding near my daughter. So I'm bound to know every chakra signatures that used to be around Kushina"

Naruto had a sheepish grin on his face as his face turned red in embarrassment. Madara chuckled at his grandson's plight. No matter how powerful Naruto was, he was still a ten year old child.

They continued walking on the streets of the town as they searched for Jiraiya and Tsunade. As they were walking they heard sounds of giggling coming from the sidelane. Madara grinned as Naruto made an irritated face.

"You know what Naruto, when you meet your grandfather Jiraiya, he is going to be extremely proud to know that his grandson is such a ladykiller" Madara grinned at Naruto

"Huh, why would he be proud for something as lame as that" Naruto asked his grandfather with a confused face. Madara's grin widened as he looked at his grandson

"Because he is the infamous writer of the famous smut series called Icha Icha Paradise" Madara said in nonchalant voice. Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground as he stared incredulously at Madara

"WHAT! You mean to say that my grandfather writes that smut which Hokage-jiji reads!" Naruto all but shouted at his grandfather as he made a disbelieving look. Madara's grin widened even more if that was possible. His shoulders immediately sank at his dumb luck

"Great, I have a pervert of a grandfather. Now what, my grandmother's a drunk gambler" Naruto said without a care for the world. When he looked at his grandfather he saw that Madara made an astounded face as if he made the exact prediction…

_'NNNOOOOOooooooo'_

* * *

Tsunade sat in a bar while taking small dosages of drink. Beside her, her assistant Shizune was sitting clutching a pig to her chest. They were in a local bar where people usually drink, gamble and play poker. She didn't play poker lately as she was unusually haunted by the memories of her son's death these day's.

Someone sat beside them and ordered a drink for her. Tsunade looked at her side to see the person who ordered a drink for her only to be surprised to see none other than her husband Jiraiya.

"Hey Hime, how you doing?" Jiraiya asked in a casual tone. He smiled at Shizune who smiled back at her mentor's husband.

"I'm fine" Tsunade grunted as she gulped down the ordered sake immediately. After which she looked at Jiraiya "But what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just the usual business of spy network and travelling around shinobi nations. That's when I noticed you hanging in this bar and decided to accompany you" Jiraiya drank his own bottle of sake that he ordered.

Tsunade nodded at the reply. Silence reigned over them as they avoided looking at each other. Shizune squirmed under the unseen tension in the atmosphere. Finally Jiraiya broke the silence

"Tsunade, I think its best that we move on from our son's death. It was neither our village's fault nor yours that our son died" Jiraiya pleaded with her.

Tsunade let out a dry chuckle as she finished her sake bottle "You might forget our son Jiraiya but I won't. I failed as a mother to my baby" Tsunade tried to restrict the building up of tears in her eyes as she blinked them away.

Jiraiya sighed. It was useless to argue with her as he personally knew how much of stubborn women Tsunade is. If she decided to let herself be immersed in her grief, even something like apocalypse won't be able to shake her decision away.

"Fine, do you want to come for a short walk outside in a secluded area?" He asked her. Tsunade nodded as the need to get a fresh air prompted her to take up on the offer.

They both got up from their seats as they walked towards the exit of the bar.

* * *

Madara through his sharingan found the chakra signature of both Tsunade and Jiraiya as they came out of the restaurant while he and Naruto stood at the top a building hiding themselves from the croud. Now all he needed was to talk to them alone without the presence of Naruto as it was first important to make them realize that they have a grandson.

"Naruto, you could walk around the town if you want. I would find your grandparents and bring them to you, ok?"

Naruto wanted to object to Madara but immediately shut his mouth as he saw the look that Madara directed towards him. It was not a choice rather it was an order. Naruto sighed in helplessness.

"Fine jiji, you go find them while I will look around the town"

Madara nodded in satisfaction as he covered his face with a hood and took off towards the pair that came out of the restaurant while stealthily hiding himself from them.

Naruto who once again went to the streets found himself subjected to giggling and blushing women who were discretely in groups and were pointing towards him all the while whispering among themselves. This made Naruto twitch his eyebrows. He wouldn't have had to endure all this only if his grandfather could have taken him along with himself. He was going to kill his grandfather even before his destined time.

* * *

Madara followed the Sannin pair as they went out of the town towards a secluded section in a forest. Good. This would save him a lot of trouble. He didn't want to reveal himself to the public as someone was bound to identify him due to his fame. He always used a henge whenever he went out with Naruto in Public places.

"Jiraiya, how are you coping with our son's death? I had never been able to get out from my grief even after all these years" Tsunade asked as she looked at her husband.

Jiraiya sighed as had a faraway look in his eyes "I have never been able to Tsunade. I'm still dealing with it. And add to the fact that I lost my best student who was like a second son to me…Its just like the whole world is crumbling in front of my eyes"

Tsunade smiled sadly at her husband. She herself knew that she wouldn't be able to deal anymore loss and if anything were to happen to Shizune then she might not be able to stand as fiercely as Jiraiya did.

"I wish our son was still alive. We would have already had a daughter-in-law and we could have become grandparents by this time" Tsunade said with a strained voice

"Then I could make your wish come true"

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade jumped at the unknown voice as they searched in all direction for the intruder. Their body stiffened and immediately took a taijutsu stance as they saw a cloaked person coming out of the shadow of a tree. Both were ready to attack the stranger when the cloaked person raised his palm to stop them

"Halt! I'm not here to fight with you"

"Then why are you here because you are obviously no ordinary shinobi to be able to hide yourself from us especially me. It would take certain level of stealth to hide oneself from a spy master such as me" Jiraiya said as he gazed seriously at the hooded person. Tsunade nodded in Jiraiya's agreement as she was prepared for a battle if it broke out.

"Because I'm here to convince you that all is not lost for both of you" said the hooded man. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade looked speculatively at him "But first let me introduce myself. I am…" said the man as he removed the hood to reveal himself resulting in both Jiraiya and Tsunade being shocked

"Madara Uchiha"

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade were left speechless as they stared in shock at the man who revealed himself to be the legendary Uchiha whose prowess and might was legendary throughout the entire elemental nation. But they found it hard to believe that the person standing in front of them was Madara Uchiha as he was said to have died in his battle with the Shodaime at the valley of end.

"Impossible! You can't be Madara Uchiha, my grandfather killed you in the battle at the valley of end" Tsunade exclaimed out of shock at seeing the legendary rival of her grandfather.

Madara chuckled at their reaction while he was also starting to get slightly irritated. This seemed to be Xerox reaction when he revealed himself to Naruto. While it was at first amusing to see such a reaction, now it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Well I'm in front of you isn't it. Then it must mean that your grandfather didn't killed me" Madara stated casually

"Even if you did escape from the battle, it's impossible that you could keep yourself alive for such a long time while also maintaining the youth" Jiraiya said. He couldn't fathom to believe that the person standing in front of him was the legendary Madara Uchiha until he was provided a solid proof.

_'Sometimes I wonder if I was better off dead'_ Madara thought, now extremely irritated by the length upto which they were giving out the same reaction as Naruto. Well they are his grandparents, no wonder.

Instead of replying verbally, he channeled chakra to his eyes as it morphed into Sharingan resulting in both Jiraiya and Tsunade getting shocked as they knew that after the Uchiha massacre committed by the clan's own prodigy Itachi Uchiha, there was no Sharingan user left alive other than Itachi himself and a potential user who was Itachi's younger brother Sasuke. But there was no respite for them as the sharingan dots connected with themselves mutating into an entire different pattern. These were the eyes which made Madara such a legendary figure alongside Hashirama, the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Is that proof enough for you" Madara said as gazed at the two sannin with his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"B-B-But i-its-its impossible! How could you be alive?!" Tsunade exclaimed as she was convinced that the person standing before her was none other than the Madara Uchiha. She even tried dispelling any genjutsu but this was no illusion.

"Well that's my little secret for you to not know" Madara said with a smirk. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched at the remark as all the previous shock vaporized from her system. Jiraiya looked even more shocked that the legendary Madara fucking Uchiha was standing in front of him and cracking a liner! Madara seemed more irritated at this. Really what was with people thinking that he was all serious humorless villain with evil mind.

After a few moments both Jiraiya and Tsunade settled down from their shock as they came to accept the fact that Madara was alive and standing before them. Jiraiya was the first one to ask question

"So, why are you here?"

Madara raised an eyebrow as he heard the question. Seems like old age was catching up to them more than himself.

"Did you forgot the first sentence which I spoke to both of you"

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade scrunched their face in confusion. '_Huh, seems like old is really catching up to them' _Madara thought to himself with a smirk. Then it suddenly clicked them as they snapped their head towards Madara so fast that he thought it was a wonder their heads were still on their shoulder.

"You said you grant my wish of family…How?" Tsunade said in a hopeful tone. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at Madara, what game was the legendary Uchiha trying to play, but even he had a ray of hope sparked inside his body.

"What if I say that your son never died that night at the hospital?"

This shocked both the Sannin to their core. Their son never died, but they themselves witnessed the death of their infant son, so how?

"B-But we ourselves saw our sons dead body, I myself buried him" Tsunade said still shocked. She was having a difficult time to believe the fact but today was an entirely different day as impossible seemed to happen starting with the supposed dead Madara's appearance.

Jiraiya was no better, this man as he proved himself to be Madara Uchiha comes out of the blue and says that his son didn't die that night. Just like Tsunade even though he was speculative of the person standing before him, a ray of hope glimmered inside him. Maybe his family was still alive.

"Didn't it ever occur to you that the person who handed to you the corpse of your infant son is now regarded as the greatest traitor of Konoha"

This sentence struck like a lightning bolt to them. They actually never thought of this as they were too busy moping themselves in their grief all these years. Jiraiya started to berate himself as he realized what could have happened that night

"So all that happened that night at the hospital…"

"Was in reality fabricated by Orochimaru himself. He made a clone body of your son using both your DNA so that you would never suspect that the infant is not your son and it helped that it had the exact same appearance of your son" Madara finished Jiraiya's sentence. Tsunade gritted her teeth in her fury. Her anger was at the explosive limit at this piece of information. Orochimaru was lucky that he was nowhere near her sight or she would have done all unimaginable things to him that no medic across the elemental nation could ever hope heal.

"But why, why would Orochi-teme do all that? What did he gain with it?" Jiraiya asked in confusion along with anger on his former teammate and best friend.

"Orochimaru did all those things that night because he discovered a secret that only I, Hashirama and Tobirama deciphered" Seeing the confused looks on their face Madara sighed, here goes the explanation…

And for the past ten minutes, Madara explained the true history of the Sage and his descendents all the while Jiraiya and Tsunade listened with rapt attention and were in complete awe, Tsunade more so than Jiraiya when she heard that she was an elite Senju along with Madara.

"So by gaining your sons blood, he could get his hands on a portion of Senju powers. Though he never knew the fact about Elite Uchiha and Senju's but he did knew that both the clans originated from the Sage. So by joining both powers he could get his hands on the legendary Sage's powers"

"But why our son, I mean he could have stole my DNA or as vile as I think he is than take my grandfather's DNA" Tsunade said with strained voice as the emotional turmoil that she had today was taking a toll on her"

"Because he theorized that a teenage Uchiha's and Senju's chakra resonates with each other more which to a certain degree is true and don't know how he got this piece of information. There were son many Uchiha's at that time so he didn't need to bother about them. But you were the last of the Senju clan at that time and your son being the only specimen for a teenage Senju in the future"

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade were downright furious at their former teammate when they heard this and silently promised to themselves that they would not spare him alive if they ever met him again. But Tsunade once again brought her attention back to the main subject that was her son

"So, our son didn't die that night" Tsunade said with a hopeful look on her face. Jiraiya too mirrored the same expression.

"Your son didn't die that night" Madara sighed, this was going to hit them hard as both Tsunade and Jiraiya sensed a but coming "But unfortunately your son is no longer alive as he died a few years ago"

And just like that all the hopes crashed as Tsunade went into more despair while she started to sob to herself. Jiraiya gritted his teeth in anger

"Then why?! Why did you come here?! We were finally coping with the fact that our son died a long time ago and our line died with our son, then why?!" Jiraiya shouted at Madara in his barely restrained anger

"Because I said your son is dead, not your line"

That snapped both the sannin out of their despair as they looked at Madara with confusion evident in their eyes. Madara smirked at them

"Do you even know who your son is?" Madara asked them which only served to confuse them even more.

"Who?" Tsunade and Jiraiya asked in unison. They were confused, how could Madara know the identity of their son when they themselves never knew their entire life. Seeing this Madara smirked even more

"Let me give you some clues. Lets see if you are able to recognize who your son was" This irritated Jiraiya and Tsunade as they were in no mood of playing guess games regarding the identity of their son but still they were at Madara's mercy so they nodded

"He was one of the greatest shinobi of the elemental continent and enemies used to respect and fear his name"

This brought a huge smile to Tsunade and Jiraiya's face. They were extremely proud that their son was a respected shinobi but they thought with a sad but proud smile that their son must have fallen in a battle.

"He was one of greatest space time ninjutsu user far surpassing even your Grand Uncle Tobirama"

This brought another huge proud smile on Tsunade's face as she thought of her son's accomplishment. On the other hand Jiraiya suddenly gained a speculative look. There were not many shinobi's who were known to excel in space time ninjutsu nonetheless one surpassing the Nidaime Hokage except…

"He was the hero of the third shinobi war and decapitated an entire platoon of Iwa army using his infamous space time ninjutsu and gained the only spot of SS rank in the bingo books"

This shocked both Tsunade and Jiraiya to their core. They already had a good guess who their son was but their mind was still unable to compute the realization of their son's identity

"Last but not the least your son was regarded as the greatest Hokage of all time and died stopping the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He was none other than the Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze"

Jiraiya and Tsunade stood frozen at their place as they realized that all this when they talked and communicated with Minato, they were in reality talking with their own flesh, their very own son that they thought died all those years ago at the hospital.

Tsunade's knee gave away its strength as she went down on her knees and started to cry while covering her face with her hands. Jiraiya kneeled down and hugged her tightly as Tsunade clutched onto Jiraiya like a lifeline just like all those years ago at the hospital. Madara watched the scene as he waited for both of them to regain their composure

"Ji-Jiraiya, al-all this ti-time when we were talking to Minato, we were actually talking to our son" She cried even "And I never showed him any love like a mother should show to her child" She started to wail even more at her son growing up as an orphan all the while she and Jiraiya were alive. Jiraiya just nodded and hugged her even more tightly.

After some time her crying ceased as she looked at her husband with faint smile "Jiraiya, you are really lucky. At least you were there for Minato as a mentor and father figure"

Jiraiya smiled back as his memories with Minato came back and he cherished it even more now knowing that in actuality he was his own son.

"Well now that it seems that you have got yourself out of your depression and sorrow I would like to talk about another important matter to both of you. This seemed to snap both the Sannin out of their trance as they looked up at Madara.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked as she didn't thought there was anything left of importance anymore. Jiraiya too frowned in confusion, why did he had this that he was forgetting something very important

"That your son had a child with Kushina Uzumaki, that is in short you have a grandson by the name of Naruto"

This jolted them up from their kneeling positioned as they stood upright with realization clear on their face. Jiraiya cursed himself, how could he forget the fact that Minato had a son and he was made the godfather then at the time before Naruto's birth. But now it seemed that he was more than that as Naruto was his grandson. And of course he was happy that all was not lost for him and Tsunade

Tsunade had the brightest smile that she ever had over span of thirty five years when she heard that she had a grandson. She promised herself that she wouldn't fail her grandson as she did in case of her son.

Jiraiya smiled as he saw his wife's face. He knew that she would give all the love to her grandson that she had been unable to give to Minato. He too silently vowed to himself that he not let his grandson down as long as he had life in his body.

Madara smiled at them. His job was done here. Now all he had to do was show them to Naruto

"Gomen Madara-sama, not that I complain it but why did you informed us all this. I don't see you gaining anything from this ordeal" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade nodded in agreement as she too had this doubt in her mind. Madara smirked at this. Now comes the biggest blast

"Why wouldn't I as I need to ensure the safety and guardianship of my own grandson" Madara replied with a smirk. Jiraiya and Tsunade's eyes widened when they heard this.

"Wh-What?!" Tsunade stammered in shock as Jiraiya too mirrored the same look

"Didn't you hear me, let say once again Naruto is my grandson as Kushina was my daughter"

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade were once again left stunned and speechless. Not only is their grandson an elite Senju through Tsunade but is also an elite Uchiha and more shocking fact is that he is also the grandson of the legendary Madara Uchiha. If Naruto had such kind of lineage then it meant…

Seeing the contemplative look Madara decided to voice himself "I see that you both are starting to realize the fact. Yes what you are thinking is right; Naruto due to his lineage is the true successor and heir of Rikudou Sennin"

Jiraiya suddenly remembered the great toad sage's prediction of the child of prophecy who would bring true peace in this world _'Could it be…"_

Madara sensing Jiraiya's thought said "Yes Jiraiya, Naruto is the Child of Prophecy…as Shinagami-sama himself confirmed this"

Both the sannin's eyes widened to such a measure that their eyeball threatened to come out of the eye socket. Did they heard it right, Shinigami, the death god said those words to Madara.

"Sh-Sh-Shinigami as in the d-death god" Tsunade barely whispered the words due to still being in shock

"Yes, it's because of him that I was able to meet my Naruto" With this Madara gave a short summary detail on the events that happened in the pit all the while Jiraiya and Tsunade where looking shocked. They couldn't believe that the Death god himself came to the earth so that their grandson's life could be set on the right track. This just wordlessly explains how much greater destiny their grandson has for the future.

With all the explanation done, Tsunade was getting restless to meet her grandson so not being able to handle her impatience she decided to shout in frustration "Well then what are you waiting for, take me to my grandson already!"

Both Madara and Jiraiya smirked at each other when Tsunade shouted. Typical Senju trait.

* * *

A beautiful thirteen year old girl with piercing amber eyes and medium length black hair, with large bust size and subtle curvaceous figure, could be seen walking on the streets of the same town where Naruto's family was. She was surrounded by Samurai guards as people where gawking at her from the sidelines.

"Look, she is the princess of the Hi no Kuni and the granddaughter of the Fire Daimyo, Akasura Kaori" one of the women out crowd said to her friend

"Yeah, and she is beautiful" her friend sighed wishing she was just as beautiful and royal as the princess was.

Kaori sighed in frustration. She never liked the attention that every people she met gave her just because her grandfather is the Fire Daimyo. She wished an independent life where she could garner reputation and fame because of her own accomplishment. Not because she was the Fire Daimyo's granddaughter. That's why she had been taking lessons from not only Samurai's in her mansion but also from the other skilled swordsman. She was particularly skilled in the swordsman style called fencing where three weapons are used in a duel: foil, épée, and saber. She was particularly well versed in the usage of épée sword which was bell shaped at the hand guard position and had blunted point at the tip.

Out of frustration at the attention she was receiving from the crowd she decided to use a fencing club which was recently opened in the town due to its popularity. Walking towards the building where the fencing club was situated she turned towards her Samurai guards as she gave them a hard look

"Don't come inside the building neither is there a need to stay in front of the building all day. You can go roam around the town if you want but I don't want to see any of you near the building. Is that clear?" She said in stern voice. All the guards nodded their head furiously knowing better not to infuriate the princess as they quickly dispersed from the scene. Kaori sighed; at last she got some much needed privacy.

She went inside the building and quickly got a private room to practice her fencing without going through any formalities due to her status. She changed her clothes in the wardrobe and quickly got into fencing clothe except the mask.

Standing on a bout strip, she quickly got into stance. Taking a deep breath she started going through various stances, testing the limits of her flexible body

* * *

Naruto was extremely bored and on occasions highly flustered as he went roaming around the town. It always got worse for him when he went to the streets. All the girls and women around his age and even older ones were eyeing him like he was some kind of piece of meat. Well he can't blame them seeing as he definitely didn't look like a ten year old child with his physique but at least there should be some kind of sense of privacy.

To get away from the public eye especially that of women he noticed a fencing club building. Now he was certainly interested. He just like his grandfather had developed a fetish for kenjutsu and he remembered reading an article on various styles of swordsmanship one of which is famous worldwide known as fencing. He went inside and asked for a fencing room to a woman at the counter. After going through formalities and feeling uneasy of being stared by the women, he quickly went inside where he went through several empty bout rooms.

After going through empty ones, he heard a distant sound of shout coming from a room. It was the voice of a girl. Following the sound, he came in front of the bout room where a beautiful thirteen year old girl was practicing several stances and trying different moves while gliding across the bout strip. He was mesmerized by the grace the girl was showing as she arched her flexible body to try out a difficult move. He had his Sharingan activated to copy and understand the movements used in fencing. He was particularly skilled in inducing the copied skills immediately into his body which was why Madara often said that he was the most talented sharingan user to be ever born.

When Kaori ended her show with her finishing stance, she heard a clap resounding across the room. She looked at her back to see a stranger with blonde hair with red streaks in it and the most handsome face she has ever seen. She narrowed her eyes at him

"Who are you? And why were you spying on me?" Kaori said in an icy tone. The clapping stopped as Naruto looked at her with smirk on his face

"Well it's a good tactic to fight with yourself. You can never lose to anybody" Naruto said with an ever-present smirk on his face. Kaori narrowed her eyes even more at this. With a smirk of her own she said to Naruto

"You seem to be confident Huh. Lets see if you can back up that confidence of yours" With that she hit the hilt of another sword that was lying close to her with her own sword resulting in the sword being hovered into air. She then kicked the hilt resulting in it being projected towards Naruto who caught it by hilt when it passed by his face. He noticed that Kaori was already in a stance with her rear arm crooked upwards and sword arm partially extended towards him while directing a smirk at him. He smirked at her. Unconsciously he was budding a foreign feeling for this girl as he always had a thing for strong willed and fierce women, must have inherited it from his father.

He too got into the same stance which surprised Kaori. It seems he does know about fencing and all of a sudden she smirked. She was craving for a good duel.

"We would be having a bout. The first one to touch their opponents five times wins" Naruto nodded at her.

With that the dueling started as both their swords clashed with each other. Both of them were trying to get a hit on each other as they continuously parried each others attack. Seeing an opportunity he directed his sword towards Kaori who dodged it and directed her own sword towards him which touched his chest.

Naruto seemed surprised as Kaori smirked at him. They quickly got back into dueling position as started to clash their swords once again, this time more furiously as Naruto parried every attack that directed towards his chest and abdomen

"Let's do this a little unorthodox way, shall we" Kaori smirked at him. Naruto smirked back at her.

Kaori sped towards him while simultaneously pointing her sword to his chest and abdomen all of which were deflected away while Naruto was forced to the defense. Naruto was continuously parrying away the attacks and side stepping the sword thrusts.

After some time of dueling, Naruto was at the verge of defeat as he was already touched four times. He was furiously deflecting the sword attacks all the while surviving various sword thrust that Kaori thrusted from unorthodox positions that was while hovering in the air or being in upside down state.

Finally seeing an opportunity, Naruto parried the sword thrust that came towards his chest to his right side and locked her sword with his own as he closed the distance between them and thrusted his sword from its locking position to her chest. Kaori's eyes widened as she saw this. Seeing no other way out, she kicked him on his chest which prompted on Naruto being pushed back and using the momentum twisted her whole body upside down in a summersault landing on her feet while pointing her sword to his chest which touched his body.

"Five to me, you lose the bout"

Naruto looked momentarily stunned as he saw her athletic move and flexibility. He then smirked as he took a step back away from her.

"You are good, really good. I compliment such kind of women who never let men outclass them" Naruto praised as Kaori blushed at the compliment.

"You are not bad yourself; I never had such hard time fighting with anyone except you. My name is Kaori Akasura, may I know your name" Kaori said with a smirk even though the blush was still present on her face.

"Naruto" Naruto smiled back at her which prompted in her blush increasing.

"Oh yeah, don't move until I turn my back towards you" Naruto said confusing Kaori who was still in the same stance when she defeated him. Naruto smirked devilishly at her.

After he turned his back towards him and started walking towards the exit door, Kaori made a slight body movement to stand straight. And all of a sudden her clothes shredded to pieces leaving her bare naked. She screamed at this as she covered her modesty with her arms

"YOU BASTARD!"

Naruto's smirk widened as he left the room. This was definitely an interesting day

* * *

"Tsunade you don't need to show such haste. Naruto's not going anywhere" Madara said as he along with Jiraiya tried to calm Tsunade's patience.

"Just shut up and take me to my grandson" Tsunade retorted as she directed a glare at both Jiraiya and Madara for not taking her to her grandson quickly. Both the person in question sighed in unison. Madara was scanning among the mass of people as he searched for Naruto. He then noticed Naruto coming out of fencing club building which made Madara smirk. Typical Naruto.

He noticed Naruto quickly moving towards the forest at the other end of the town, maybe he thought of practicing some jutsu's therefore the need for a clearing. What a day, his luck was certainly shining today as he needed a private place for the family reunion.

"Lets go, Naruto is moving towards the forest" When Madara said that, a gust of wind waved past him as all he saw was a blur of blonde hair.

When he looked back at Jiraiya, he saw him sighing but there was a smile on his face as he looked back at Madara "Lets go, I wouldn't want to be left behind in the family reunion"

Madara nodded with a smirk on his face as both of them dashed towards the forest to catch up with Tsunade.

* * *

Naruto just entered the forest so he could practice some of his jutsu's. He still had a goody grin present on his face as he thought of what happened moments ago. But that was slowly turning into a frown as he thought how much time his grandfather was taking

_'How much more time will he take, I can't wait anymore to meet my grandparents' _Naruto thought with an irritated look on his face. He was just going to start his practice when he sensed someone coming near him. He readied himself preparing for a fight with a stranger with a look of concentration on his face but that quickly turned to that of shock as he saw who landed in front of him. It was none other than the one person he wanted to meet the most, his grandmother Tsunade Senju.

Tsunade was staring at her grandson with happy tears trailing down her face. She was seeing her grandson, her blood. She was crying happily at the thought that she had a family as she looked at her grandson who was looking shocked at seeing. Unable to handle pressure anymore, she took the initiative as she dashed towards him and engulfed him in fierce hug all the while crying in happiness.

"My baby, my grandson" She exclaimed as she joyously hugged Naruto.

"B-B-Baa-chan" Naruto whispered as tears started to trail down his face too. He was finally meeting his grandmother, he finally had a mother figure to look up to, who shower her motherly love upon him as he fiercely hugged her back.

Fresh tears started to roll down Tsunade's face as she heard the word coming out of Naruto's mouth. Yes, she finally got her family back.

Jiraiya and Madara who reached the scene the instant grandmother-grandson due were fiercely hugging each other had a smile present on their face. It seems everything was setting itself in the right track.

Naruto and Tsunade ended their hug and the instant it did, an arm engulfed Naruto as Jiraiya gave his grandson a grandfatherly hug "I'm just as glad as Tsunade to know that I have a grandson alive" Jiraiya said while smiling at Naruto who smiled back at him.

"Lets go to my room in the hotel, we need rest after all the emotional ups and downs today" Tsunade said with an exhausted look on her face. Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

"Let's go Madara-sama" Jiraiya said to the legendary Uchiha who nodded back. They started making their way back towards the town all the while laughing and chattering among themselves.

Naruto was particularly happy that he got his grandparents back but why was it that he was suddenly feeling a shiver crawling up his spine as if someone walked over his grave

* * *

A beet root red faced Kaori walked out of the building with her previous clothe that she wore when she had entered the building. She quickly needed to wear her clothe after rushing to the wardrobe without anybody noticing her courtesy of a blonde haired rascal who shredded her outfit to pieces when they were dueling. She had to admit she never noticed him slashing his sword on her outfit which meant he was really skilled and had been playing all the while with her. This didn't sit well with her.

She promised to herself that she would rip apart the blonde haired bastard who flustered her so much in just one day. Though she didn't knew why she was having this butterfly feeling in her stomach when she thought of him. She noticed her Samurai guards standing in front of the building ready to escort her back to her mansion

She nodded to her guards as she walked with them to her home all the while thinking about the blonde haired boy who was causing this strange feeling in her.

* * *

**That's another chapter complete, I hope you like the reunion**

**Yeah the OC character is the Daimyo's granddaughter. Unlike other damsels, she is not reserved and has some good sword skills. But that aside I hope you like the ending scene where Naruto shredded her outfit to pieces while dueling with her.**

**To see the image of Daimyo's granddaughter, go to my profile. And before somebody says this to me, yes I know that she looks just like Azula from the Avatar: the last airbender.**

**And last of all, about the harem. Recently I got into thinking on this subject. How is it possible that in many fics Naruto would have a harem of girls who at first sight with each other would come into agreement to share Naruto. I find the only case being that all the girls would be lesbian as that is how they are depicted in some with them having sexual acts with each when Naruto is busy with other girl. And personally I find it difficult that 9 to 10 lesbian women would be straight for one man.**

**So taking this into account I would like to inform all my readers that you could expect some competition among the women as they would fight to win the affection of Naruto. Remind you its still harem but there would be some competition among the women.**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to leave a review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo, I'm back once again. I worked up a lot for this chapter so I hope you like this chap**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Legacy**

The last few months had been one the most hectic time period for Naruto. He was suffering from emotional exhaustion, because on one hand he was finally united with his family, but on the other hand he was grieved by the fact that his grandfather's time was coming near. Madara's health was deteriorating at constant speed and was getting day by day worse until he was finally bed ridden. As a result, Naruto was suffering from depression, as he never left his grandfathers side for the fear that he would die any second. These constant depressions was taking a toll on Naruto, as he was day by day becoming more broody and always wore this downcast expression which saddened his grandparents especially his grandmother Tsunade. It was not until his bed ridden grandfather Madara berated him for showing actions unworthy of an elite Uchiha and Senju did Naruto snap out of his trance. The day finally came when Madara told everyone that Shinigami-sama informed him of his time...

* * *

Naruto was currently at Madara's bedside as he was silently sobbing, trying his best to control his grief while Tsunade was doing her best to soothe her grandsons sorrow. Jiraiya along with Shizune had a melancholy expression on their face as they saw the petite form of the legendary Uchiha, who at a time was feared across the whole elemental nation by his name alone.

"Naruto…You don't need…to shed so much…tears for me" Madara said in a raspy while taking breaths in between his words, as it was getting extremely difficult for him to do so as the seconds passed by. He looked at his grandson to see him shaking his head violently.

"B-But Ji-Jiji, how couldn't I, you are going to d-die and le-leave me" Naruto said in between his sobs. As the moments passed by, Madara's health was deteriorating at an alarming rate. It came to such to such a point that it was taking a great effort for Madara to even take a breath, as his respiratory system seems to descend towards shutdown mode. So before the life could leave his body he turned towards Naruto to indicate that he had one last thing to say to him. Naruto was instantly on full alert, as he concentrated himself to hear each and every word of his grandfather's last moments and engrave it into his mind forever.

"Naruto…I know…that you would…be able to…activate Rinnegan…in the future…That's why… I'm leaving the scrolls… on the doujutsu for… future reference" Madara said gesturing towards the scrolls that lay on the table alongside his bed. Naruto nodded to his grandfather with a teary expression on his face as he was unable to mask his emotion any longer.

"Naruto…I also want you…to take…my Gunbai…I want you…to use it…and become the symbol…of the Uchiha clan" Madara said while intaking more breaths, as could feel his whole body going numb from his toes. He could feel his heart decreasing its pump rate, indicating his impending death. He looked at Naruto one last time to bid his grandson, his legacy a goodbye.

"Naruto…It seems…my time is…finally coming…make big accomplishments…and make me…make me proud…" Madara said in a whisper, as life left his eyes. With it the legendary Uchiha matriarch was no more.

Naruto stared at his now dead grandfather with a hollow look on hi face, finding it difficult to realize that his grandfather is dead. As if comprehending the fact that Madara is finally, his eyes started to shed soft tears.

"He's no more…" Naruto whispered as his shoulders started to shake in sorrow as he started to mourn the death of the man who was his mentor, his caretaker and most importantly his grandfather. He tried his best to subsidize his heartache that was increasing as the minutes passed by. In the end, not being able to handle his distress, he launched himself into his grandmother's arm as he started to cry in her arms, while she hugged him tightly to emphasize that he still had them.

"Naruto my baby, don't cry, he didn't leave" At this Naruto looked up at her with his tear laced face. Tsunade faintly smiled at him "He would always be there for you. Never forget the things which he taught you, Naruto. And he would never leave you cause…" She put a finger on his chest where his heart was located "He would always be in you"

Naruto looked down at his chest where Tsunade's finger was touching him. He stopped his sobbing as a faint smile crept its way to his teary face. He wiped away his tears as looked back at Tsunade with a bright smile etched on his face.

"I would never forget him, Baa-chan"

Tsunade along with Shizune smiled at him as they looked outside the house through the window to see that it has started raining. Jiraiya too smiled at Naruto as he looked outside to see the rainfall. Naruto went towards window frame as he looked up towards the sky. It was showering rain in gentle breeze as if the heavens itself was mourning the legendary Uchiha's death. The raindrops hit Naruto's face as he had a soft smile on his face while he looked up to the heavens. He could see the faint image of his grandfather smiling down on him from the heavens. His smile brightened as he said in a low voice promising to himself and his grandfather.

"I promise, I will make you proud Jiji"

* * *

It's been one month past since Madara's death but the slight gloominess was still there. Naruto had been at occasions in slight desolation since his maternal grandfather's death but he quickly recovered from it with the help of his grandparent's help and his own promise to Madara. That is what drived Naruto to strive for improvement and never let Madara's teaching and the last years of his life spent in training him go in vain.

He had been overwhelmed when both his grandfather and grandmother offered him their summon contract. Not many shinobi got the chance of having a summon contract much less two. So he signed both the contracts and was asked to summon the bosses of both Slugs and Toads. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade knew that Naruto was more than capable of summoning the bosses as he already had chakra reserves far surpassing their own and he already possessed control thanks to inheriting the trait from Tsunade.

When Naruto first summoned Katsuya, the slug boss summon, she stated that she was more than happy to lend help to Tsunade-sama's grandson and was also glad that Tsunade-sama's family was still alive. Tsunade had watched the whole ordeal with an amused smile. Katsuya was always this loyal to her and she was glad that she got such a friend.

In case toad's boss summon, it was not such an easy path as when Naruto summoned Gamabunta, the large toad had difficult time digesting the fact that Naruto did indeed summoned him instead of Jiraiya during his favorite drink time. So the toad boss decided to let out his ire on the boy as he stated that he wouldn't accept him as his summoner if he can't prove himself to the boss toad that he was worthy of having toad summon contract. This led to a competition between both the boss toad and the heir of Rikudou Sennin, as Gamabunta said if he was able to still stand on his back by the time of sunset he would accept him as his summoner. Naturally, Naruto was not the one to back away from competitions as he gladly accepted the challenge.

By the end of the day, a tired Gamabunta was left panting due to his efforts to make different acrobatic moves to get Naruto off his back, but was met with no success. All it did was ruffle up Naruto as he was seen still standing on Gamabunta's back. In the end, Gamabunta begrudgingly admitted his defeat and accepted Naruto as his summoner. But he did mention that Naruto must share a drink to celebrate his acceptance into toad clan, which led to a cowering Gamabunta being berated and shouted at by an angry Senju grandmother for trying to make her baby grandson drink at such tender age. This made Naruto twitch in embarrassment at being called a baby while Jiraiya stifled a chuckle.

After the incident of summoning, Naruto was trained in medical ninjutsu by his grandmother Tsunade, as having perfect chakra control was the best predicament for practicing medical ninjutsu. Shizune too helped her surrogate brother as she taught him the anatomy of a human body. She stated that it would be very useful to know the human body structure, as it could give him the knowledge of puncture points and allow him to make an enemy unconscious if they are being too resistive when they are caught. In the end Naruto knew the mechanism of the jutsu chakra scalpel. He could use it efficiently to cut tendrils of his opponent. Tsunade also taught him her super strength technique. It was only a matter of time with his chakra level combined with refined control over it before Naruto was able to use it at the level that Tsunade was famous. When he mastered the Chakra Enhanced Strength technique in just a span of three day, both his grandparents and Shizune were left gaping at him. It was then that they realized that Madara was not kidding when he said that Naruto was a genius of exceptional caliber far surpassing the likes of even him and Shodaime.

This only cemented Jiraiya's belief that Naruto is indeed the child of prophecy. He smiled at the fact that it was his own grandson who would stop the cycle of hatred in this world.

Naruto also practiced collaboration techniques with different toads who were attuned to different elements. Naruto also practiced some techniques like **Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari **(Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind) and spying techniques. Naruto's arsenal was increasing exponentially as he was able to collaborate with his summons in his fights. Jiraiya also taught him Minato's rasengan. He was left gob smacked when Naruto mastered the technique in just three days.

It was at this time that Naruto resumed his elemental training, as he was never able to master wind element because Madara didn't possess the knowledge of wind elemental training. Such a shame for a shinobi who was considered as a legend, though Naruto did kept his promise of not embarrassing his grandfather even in his death, by telling his grandparents half crooked lie of not having enough time to master his wind element. It was enough to satisfy their curiosity though they did give him suspicious glances on occasions.

Naruto with his ability to produce kagebushin to insurmountable level was able to finish the leaf cutting exercise within days; also his superior chakra control just fuelled his growth in his shinobi skill mastery. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade's jaws had dropped to the ground when they saw his training method. While Shizune…she just fainted. If Naruto's sharp mind to grasp any concept of ninjutsu was combined with his ability to produce large number if shadow clones on a mere whim which effectively cut down the time span to master anything from months to few days, then they shuddered to think what kind of ninja monster have they produced through their son.

Within time span of few weeks, he not only mastered the leaf cutting exercise to perfection, but he also mastered the waterfall cutting exercise. When Naruto used his large number of shadow clones to split a waterfall, let's just say he changed the whole landscape. It led to them fleeing from the place where they practiced his wind mastery as the waterfall was one of their main tourist attraction. Suffice to say, Naruto has mastered his wind manipulation to a good degree. Though they still didn't know how he changed the whole landscape during his practice.

During this time, Naruto had been intensely researching on the notes of fuinjutsu and the mechanisms of space time ninjutsu. When inquired by the others as to why, they were shocked to hear the reply that he wanted to surpass his father and be the greatest space time ninjutsu user. He wanted to create a technique that would surpass his father's Hiraishin. Jiraiya was particularly shocked at the response, as Minato had used every cell in his brain just to create his Hiraishin, so to think Naruto could be able to create a technique surpassing Minato's, he was having a hard time believing the fact. Even then, he couldn't help but have a little faith in his grandson that he would be able to succeed in his quest.

It was after Naruto's wind manipulation training that Jiraiya brought up the topic of Sage training. Tsunade was wide eyed along with Shizune when they heard that Jiraiya was going to make Naruto go through sage training.

When Naruto asked to explain what it was, Jiraiya told him that **Senjutsu** refers to a specialized field of techniques that allows the user to sense and then gather the natural energy around a person. Senjutsu practitioners can then learn to draw the energy of nature inside of them blending it with their own chakra (created from spiritual and physical energy within the shinobi), adding a new dimension of power to the sage's chakra, resulting in the creation of Senjutsu chakra. This chakra cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have been trained in senjutsu. This new chakra enables the user to enter an empowered state called Sage mode, which can then drastically increase the strength of all ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. A person who is able to use senjutsu is called a Sage. Currently he along with Orichimaru are the only known sage throughout the world, but even he was never able to fully master the toad Sage mode as when he uses it, he gains some toad like features.

Needless to say, Naruto was both excited and giddy at the prospect of gaining sage mode as it would amplify his strength and ninjutsu to immeasurable lengths. When he asked Jiraiya when they would start the training, his grandfather told him that he would need to go to Mount Myōboku as it is there that he would receive his sage training, and it would not be him that would be training him in the art of sage mode but the elder toad sage Fukasaku.

Tsunade had been a little disheartened when Jiraiya informed them of this. She knew Naruto would have to go there alone to complete his sage training; still she couldn't help but be a little dejected by the fact that she wouldn't be able to see her grandson for months. Seeing his grandmother's disheartened face, Naruto promised her that he would try to complete the training as quickly as possible so that he could come back to her. This immediately brightened her up.

So it was on this note that Naruto was taken to MountMyōboku by Fukasaku, for sage training and adding sage mode to his arsenal. He also took his fuinjutsu notes with him, so that he could complete his research in the hopes of creating a technique that would help him in surpassing his father.

* * *

MountMyōboku, also known as the Mountain of Bewilderment, is a sacred place of the land of toads, the place where all the summon toads live. The place is a rich and beautiful land, where valleys were surrounded by lush green grasses and low level waterfalls in which the water slowly streamed down it.

For a human to get to MountMyōboku, it either takes a month long travel on secret paths from Konohagakure, but even then it's highly difficult to find the toad's land. That's why only Toad summoners are able to get to this place via reverse summoning.

After getting to the place and getting comfortable with the surrounding, Fukasaku started to explain the basics of Senjutsu. According to Fukasaku, only those who already possess extreme chakra levels can utilize natural energy to invoke Senjutsu.

The user is required to balance his/her physical and spiritual energy with the natural energy he/she gathers from nature; Gamakichi compared the process to adding an extra flavor to a chocolate and vanilla swirl ice cream. If the user puts too little natural energy into using senjutsu, the technique will not work.

While gathering natural energy, the gatherer must remain absolutely still in order to be one with nature. They can use a special toad oil that allows the natural energy to enter their body, but this oil only exists in liquid form in MountMyōboku's atmosphere. The oil evaporates if it is taken outside, thus rendering it useful only for learning purposes. If the user takes in too much natural energy, the user will start to turn into a toad and, eventually, turn to stone. The petrified remains of one-time apprentice Sages who failed to master senjutsu are spread throughout MountMyōboku.

Needless to say, when Naruto heard of this, he was scared out of his wits. He certainly didn't want to turn into frog stone. But Fukasaku assured him that he had the remedy for this solution as getting hit by a special staff during the transformation will reverse the toad transformation by knocking all the natural energy out of the gatherer. But the elder toad warned him that if the transformation is completed, then not even the staff can reverse it, and the user would become a toad statue forever.

With this, Naruto started his Senjutsu training. Everyday he could be seen wearing a bruise in his head due to repeatedly being hit by the staff. Of course Naruto complained about it, but when Fukasaku said that if he wants to turn into a frog statue then he could stop hitting. This immediately shut him up, as having a bruise in his head was way better than being reduced to frog statue for eternity. Naruto would meditate near a water source without even twitching a muscle, as he tried to gather natural chakra. This went on for few days as he repeatedly tried to master Senjutsu and in the end, repeatedly got bashed in his head.

But in the end, his hard work and concentration paid, as he was finally able to master sage mode, a feat that even his grandfather in his whole lifetime wasn't able to accomplish. After mastering Senjutsu, he trained under Fukasaku to master the Frog Kata. And after few days, he could proudly claim that he surpassed his grandfather in the Senjutsu mastery.

But it wasn't the accomplishment of achieving sage mode that made him so jovial and ecstatic. No, it was the fulfillment of his promise to himself, the vow that he took upon himself that he would surpass his father that made his heart swell up in pride.

He did it. He has achieved his goal. He finally surpassed his father at the mere age of eleven. He could already feel his father, his mother and Madara-jiji smiling proudly at him. He looked towards the sky which had an orange tint to it and smiled in contentment.

The technique which made him surpass his father, who was hailed as the greatest space time ninjutsu user, was in every ways advance than the famed Hiraishin. Naruto had to stop himself from grinning madly at the prospect of that thought. He often thought what the basic mechanism of a space time ninjutsu was. Shushin no Jutsu, is not considered a space time ninjutsu for a good reason, as it is actually a high-speed movement technique. To an observer, it would appear as if the user has teleported. The mechanism behind the technique is that a puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination. Hiraishin no jutsu was entirely on a different level. His father was a real genius to make such a technique as it not only applied the concept of fuinjutsu but also had the applications of science, a fourth dimension where everything is referred in terms of space (length, breadth and height) and time.

Even though it's not commonly known, even less among the shinobi's as they have very less scientific knowledge, but he had read in some scientific articles and research books that this fourth dimension that was space time tends to bend where the mass is heavier. He had read that time seems to move slowly near the object which is denser and has heavier mass than compared to those objects which has less mass and density. He had borrowed a Hiraishin kunai which was in Jiraiya's possession and studied it. To his immense surprise, he detected a mass compression seal on the formula. This led to his theory and suspicion getting confirmed on the reason why his father was able to teleport himself to another place in no time.

An analogy would be to put a heavy weight in the middle of your bed, causing the mattress to sag. If you then rolled a ball across the bed, its path would curve when it entered the sagging part of the mattress. You might think that the weight was pulling the ball to it by gravity. This example shows a two-dimensional surface curving into an extra dimension.

He had read in an article that there exists a rupture in space time called black hole which sucked everything into it and no time existed inside it. If the weight were extremely heavy, the dent in the mattress would be very deep. A black hole is a curvature of space so extreme that nothing, not even light, can escape.

There's also the existence of opposite of this phenomenon called white hole. It's said that through it, the object which enters the black hole comes out. The link which connected both the holes is known as wormhole. This wormhole, a hypothetical passage in space-time connecting widely separated parts of the universe.

The genius mind of his father, he had to admit that his father was bloody clever. He used the mass compression seal so that it could fluctuate time while through one seal he created a black hole and through other seal he created a white hole. This just basically allowed his father to teleport his father from one place to another in just fractions of a second. His father was really bloody great.

But what if he could control the fluctuation of mass to such a degree that he could control time itself?

This led to his research on how to manipulate time. Black hole is said to be a phenomenon in which it is rumored that time itself stops. And what if he used that particular trait to fluctuate time. If there's no white hole for the object to come, then it would land itself into next available space-time. This is where time travel takes place.

In the end, taking all these facts and research notes into account, he was finally able to create a technique that in its every right surpasses the Hiraishin, a technique which will make him the greatest space time ninjutsu user ever in existence. The technique called…

**Kaenmakaze no Jutsu (Blaze Storm Devil technique)**

This greatest creation of his had different functions. For starters, it had all the abilities that Hiriashin had. It used the concept of black hole and white hole to use teleportation, and also allowed him to teleport any attacks that came his way, just like Hiriashin.

But what made it different from the classic teleportation way of Hiriashin is that it used the concept of mass condensation to such a degree that it literally stopped time and allowed him to teleport with no time elapsing in between the teleportation, whereas Hiriashin took some fractions of a second to provide teleportation. Some might muse what difference it made for cutting out time from some fractions of second to no time, that is in simple words it allowed teleportation while the time was literally stopped. It made the difference that when it's used on large scale while throwing the Kaenmakaze kunai's at twenty meter range from each other; he could decapitate a whole army while not even the most pointed fraction of a second has passed, whereas Hiriashin took several seconds to achieve this feat. Though Kaenmakaze had a limitation that each Kaenmakaze range should be interconnected with each other, that is each Kaenmakaze kunai should be at twenty meters from each other, as if it's separated then the time stoppage technique would cease to work.

And just like Hiraishin, it had a level two too. But unlike the Hiriashin level two which allowed his father to teleport to kunai in its mid flight, Kaenmakaze level two was totally on a different level. If he possessed a Kaenmakaze kunai in his hand, then he could literally stop the time flow of his surrounding. But that's not the astounding feature of this technique's level two, what's amazing is that he could control the time flow that's in the range of Kaenmakaze. He used the time travel concept of wormhole to manipulate time in the kunai's range. He could actually while using the Kaenmakaze kunai rewind the time in its range that is in simple terms time travel. Even with all the merit the technique has, it has some demerits too. While he could control the flow of time in Kaenmakaze range, it has some prerequisite requirements to be met. For one, he could only control the time flow within the Kaenmakaze range, while space time outside it was not in his domain. Also he could only rewind time in the Kaenmakaze range upto the point where the objects that where present during his technique activation is still present in the range. For example say a piece of rock was thrown in his direction and came in the Kaenmakaze range when he activated the time rewind technique, he could rewind the time upto the point where the rock is still in the range and then when the rock goes back outside the Kaenmakaze range, then his technique stops.

Even with all these limitations, the pros outweighed the cons of this technique. Now he could say that he surpassed his father. With a beaming smile he took out the Kaenmakaze kunai from his kunai holster. He looked at his prized creation fondly as he held a kunai which was in some ways similar to Hiraishin Kunai but was whole lot different from it. Its design of base handle which contained the shiki is similar to Hiraishin Kunai but it is five pronged compared to his father's three pronged kunai. Prongs are in star like shape with the top most and other two prongs located at the bottom being bigger in size in comparison to the two other prongs adjacent to the top most being smaller in size relatively. To sum up, it would look like three pinwheel shuriken shaped with two small protruding on each side adjacent to the top most one.

Naruto once again looked up towards the sky with a faint smile and thought _'I hope you are seeing this Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Jiji and would be proud of me'_

Naruto was brought out of his musing when the elder toad sage Fukasaku came towards him with a serious expression on his face. This made Naruto curious. Now what else was left for him here?

"Naruto-chan, the great toad sage wants to meet you. He says it's very important"

This made Naruto widen his eyes. Of course he knew who the Great toad sage is. This toad was the one who made the prophecy about him to Jiraiya. He knew that if the Great Toad Sage wanted to meet him, then it must be to discuss something that's very important. Naruto nodded to Fukasaku as he followed the elder toad towards the location where the Great Toad Sage was residing.

When they arrived at location, they stood in front of a throne on which a giant and very old toad was sitting. _'So this is the Great Toad Sage that Ero-Jiji talked about'_ Naruto thought while eyeing the Great toad Sage on the throne.

The giant toad groggily opened his eyes as he saw a young blonde boy with red streaks in his hair. He stared at the boy for few seconds, which led to a stare off competition between him and the boy. After what seemed like hours but in reality only a few seconds he said

"My boy, I summoned you here for…Um, why are you here?"

This led to everyone face faulting as Naruto looked at the giant toad incredulously. Was this the honored Great Toad Sage?!...Bloody great.

The great toad seemed to blink for a few seconds before he once again looked at the boy as realization seemed to dawn on him

"Oh yes, I forgot that I asked for you to be brought here" the toad chuckled to himself all the while Naruto thought to himself _'He is of the rockers'_

"What's your name boy?" The giant toad asked recovering from his chuckling, as he looked down at the boy. Naruto straightened his back as he stood in front of the Great Toad Sage with an aura that emitted power, which seemed to garner the giant toad's attention.

"Senju Uchiha Naruto" Naruto said deciding for the first time to use his real name.

The giant toad looked at Naruto with approving eyes as he noted how Naruto carried himself with an aura that commanded leadership. Yes, he could see that the Child of Prophecy was well on his way to accomplish his destiny.

"I could see that you have come a long way from the six year old child that you were. Yes, you are the chosen one. I'm convinced" He said while all the other toads widened their eyes in shock, especially Fukasaku and Shima as they looked at Naruto who was still standing with a calm look on his face.

"You know child, even the god's are interested in your progress so much that they are willing to intervene in mortal matters for you" He said while Naruto's eyes widened at this. What did the Great Toad Sage meant by that? He knew Shinigami came to this realm so that he could go on the right track, but now, what were they going to do?

The toad sage chuckled at the confused look on Naruto's face. That seemed to snap Naruto out of his thought as he looked at the giant toad with a frown

"Come here boy, I will clear all the doubts that you have" He said as he gestured for the boy to come closer towards him. Naruto went closer to the Toad sage with a thoughtful look on his. Why did the giant toad asked him to come closer.

All of a sudden, a large hand rested on Naruto's head as the great sage held his hand over Naruto's head with a concentrated look on his face. After few minutes, the giant toad still had his hand rested over Naruto's head as he opened his eyes to look down at Naruto who was looking confused. He brought back his hand to rest it on the thrones arm. Naruto stood there, utterly confused.

"Don't be confused my boy, the god's through my medium erased all the hatred that's within you. Even I wonder, after all the treatment those villagers gave you; you still don't harbor hatred against them. Why?" The Great toad sage asked. Naruto sighed at the question. It was question he himself used to think on from time to time. If it had been asked some time ago, he wouldn't have been able to give the answers. But now, he knew the answer to this question

"It's because it wouldn't make me any better than them. If I start to hate them back then what would be the difference between them and me?" He said to the great Toad sage who looked impressive at the level of maturity the child was showing.

"I have seen the look in their eyes, I have seen their hatred…"Naruto lidded his eye as he looked down "But it's not the hatred of anger and fury that I saw in them. The hatred that I saw in their eyes was the hatred of sorrow, the hatred of pain and the hatred of grief of losing their loved ones. It doesn't make me resent them. In fact, it makes me more determined to prove it to them that I am worthy to make that hatred vanish. That I'm worthy to be their protector, so that the hatred could never come again within them. That I'm worthy…" He put his thumb over his chest with a determined look on face "as Naruto Uchiha Senju"

All the toads were wide eyed as they looked at Naruto with awe and admiration in their eyes. Fukasaku and Shima were smiling brightly at Naruto. The Great Toad Sage too had a faint smile on his face as he looked at the boy. This child would do great things on the future. He could sense it.

"Fukasaku…He's ready to receive the key"

Fukasaku widened his eyes as he snapped his head to look in the toad sage's direction. "But jiichan, he has not even assessed the Kyuubi's chakra until now. Isn't it wise to wait for some time?" he asked the toad sage. The Great Toad Sage shook his head as he looked at Fukasaku

"Fukasaku, you should know after what you saw now that Naruto is more than ready for it. Besides the Kyuubi can't overwhelm the child as he doesn't possess any hatred any more" Fukasaku sighed at the response. He knew better than to argue with the Great Toad Sage.

Suddenly, a black and orange toad was summoned into the room. The toad had the appearance of wearing an obi on his abdomen. The toad was a scroll toad named Gerotora. The scroll toad nodded towards the Ōgama Sennin as he unraveled the scroll on his abdomen.

"This is the Key to Yondaime's Eight Trigrams Seal. Just touch yours fingers laced with chakra inside this block" He said to the blonde. Naruto nodded with determination clear in his eyes as he signed the contract. After which the toad surprised Naruto when he jumped into Naruto's mouth and started to enter inside his belly. Fukasaku helped by kicking Gerotora into Naruto. Finally the toad was successful in entering into Naruto's body as Naruto was seen panting on the ground with traces of saliva coming out of his mouth as only thought crossed his mind during the whole ordeal _'Gross!'_

"Fukasaku, take him to the hidden chamber. There he would try to control Kyuubi's power" The toad sage said to Fukasaku who nodded back with a serious look on his face. Fukasaku turned towards Naruto and indicated him to come with him, as Naruto started to walk behind him.

Finally after some time, they were in front of a large door with intricate patterns on it and the surrounding wall. Naruto was glancing at the pattern that was spread across the whole wall and the door.

"Naruto, this is the door to the hidden chamber. It's locked to an entirely different dimension. You are going to fight the Kyuubi inside this room. If the Kyuubi takes control over your body, then this chamber will be sealed forever from this dimension. But I hope it doesn't come to that" Fukasaku said with a smile towards Naruto, who returned it back with his own smile. Naruto nodded to Fukasaku and took a deep breath. After which he opened the door to see that everything was white inside the chamber. This indicated that it was a different dimension. He stepped into the chamber and walked some distance to be little away from the door. He looked back towards the door to see Fukasaku closing the large door while mouthing to him _'Best of Luck'_.

_'Thank you'_ Naruto mouthed back with a smile as he saw the door completely shut. He sighed to himself as he prepared for the biggest fight of his lifetime until now. He sat down to the ground and closed his eyes to meditate, in order to enter his mindscape.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a sewer with knee length water. He looked ahead and found that he was in front of a large metallic bar gate with a piece of paper on its side that had the kanji for 'Seal' on it. Naruto looked inside the gate and saw a giant monster fox who was at the same time slowly opening its eyes. After awakening from its slumber, the giant fox locked eyes with its container who was standing outside the gate.

**"Hmph, what do we have here, a pathetic flesh bag standing in front of me" **Kyuubi said with arrogance in its voice. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the insult **"What do you want my useless container"** The fox biju growled at Naruto. Naruto was undeterred by the Killing intent the Fox was releasing as he stood his ground, something that Kyuubi found interesting and respectable.

"I'm here to control your powers, Kyuubi no Kitsune" Naruto said in a determined voice as he faced the mightiest Biju. Suddenly Kyuubi started to laugh to itself when it heard the proclamation, which made Naruto narrow his eyes.

**"What arrogance! You think a pathetic mortal human like you could control the might of Kyuubi no Kitsune!"** Kyuubi roared at its container with anger lacing its voice, leading to tidal waves being formed. The beast was controlled too many times by the humans before, so it wouldn't allow itself to be controlled once more.

"Think as you might Kyuubi, but I will do what I say" With that Naruto went towards the paper piece and removed it from the wall, which led to Kyuubi widening its eyes. After which he lifted up his shirt to reveal his abdomen with a seal on it. His five fingers began to glow, as he put his fingers on the seal in his abdomen and twisted it. As a result, the lock on the door started to open too along with the seal vanishing from his stomach. Finally the seal totally vanished, as the door was fully unlocked. Kyuubi thrashed opened the door, as it tried to smash Naruto under its paw. Naruto foreseeing this quickly jumped away from his location and landed far away from Kyuubi.

**"You imbecile human, you are not worthy to be the successor of the Great Sage who created me and wield his powers" **Kyuubi growled at Naruto as the blonde stood calmly at his place **"You are no different from other humans, you consider us Biju's as mere weapons to be used. I could bet you would use that accursed Sharingan eyes and that damned Mokuton to control me"**

"No"

Kyuubi stammered when it heard this. What? The boy wouldn't use his bloodline to control it and take away its chakra. But why?

"I wouldn't use my bloodline to control you, as I don't think Biju's should be treated like that. You are not just a mass of chakra. You are a living creature with your own mind and I refuse to take away the freedom that creature has been granted by the nature as that's against my honor code"

Kyuubi's eyes widened with each explanation that Naruto was giving. He was the first of the human kind since the Sage himself to treat a Biju like that. Could it be, could it be him…NO! Every human were the same, no matter what!

**"Fine, do whatever you like, but I will not give you my powers and I would gain my freedom from this seal!" **Kyuubi roared in the end at Naruto who readied himself for the impending fight and activated his sharingan.

~~Naruto Shippuuden OST 2 - Track 7 - Kakuzu~~

Kyuubi lashed out its tail towards Naruto who jumped away from his place to avoid getting pierced by it. He somersaulted in mid air and landed far away from Kyuubi. Seeing this, Kyuubi growled as it phased out of sight and frighteningly came in front of Naruto while a paw threateningly descended towards Naruto

_'What the hell!'_ Naruto thought with disbelief, how the hell was Kyuubi able move so fast with its large body. Naruto seeing that there was no other way to escape, deactivated his Sharingan as a reddish-orange pigment markings around his eyes and horizontal, golden slitted-pupils appeared. Naruto was in Sage mode.

He grabbed the large paw that was above just above his head. He started to channel Senjutsu chakra to his arms, as he started to lift Kyuubi off his feet which made it widen its eyes. With a war cry, Naruto threw the Kyuubi across the water body they were fighting in. After skidding to a few distance, Kyuubi came to a stop and got up with an enraged look on its face and let out a mighty roar to the heavens.

Kyuubi's roar boomed across the sewer as it accumulated chakra into its mouth as black mass started to form into a ball. Naruto widened his eyes as he immediately knew which technique the Biju was using, the **Biju-dama.**

_'Guess, its time for the Kaenmakaze no Jutsu to be introduced'_

~~Naruto Shippuuden Original Soundtrack 2] 03 - Gekiha~~

Naruto thought with a smirk, as he took the five pronged kunai out of his pouch and held it horizontally in his hand in front of him. Kyuubi was finished making its ball of destruction and with a mighty roar, it launched the black ball towards Naruto at a terrifying speed which started to rip apart the water body in its path creating huge tidal waves.

The Biju-dama came close to Naruto just when a large seal barrier appeared and started to suck Biju-dama in it. Kyuubi widened its eyes when it saw this, this kid was able to do Hiriashin!

The Biju-dama was completely sucked into the barrier, as a little distance away a blast resonated through out the sewer, indicating that he teleported the Biju-dama to another place. He held the kunai in his hand, as he looked at Kyuubi only to see it vanish from its place and appear in front of him once again, while once again trying to smash him under its paw. Naruto widened his eyes at the surprise attack, before he grabbed his Kaenmakaze Kunai tightly. All of a sudden, the time stopped as everything in his surrounding freezed with Kyuubi's claw staying just above his head. Naruto sighed at the close call, before grabbing another Kaenmakaze kunai from his pouch and throwing it in opposite direction to Kyuubi. Just as the Kunai reached outside his range, the time flow resumed as the claw resumed its path towards its target as Naruto vanished in yellow flash.

Naruto appeared in mid air while grabbing the kunai and landed at a little distance away from Kyuubi. Kyuubi seemed to be in a shock at the impossible level of speed that Naruto showcased.

**"Impossible! Not even Yondaime could move that fast!" **Kyuubi all but shouted at Naruto out of its shock. Naruto smirked at that. Unknowingly, Kyuubi just acknowledged him to be faster than his father.

Naruto's smirk seemed to infuriate Kyuubi even more, as it thought that the pathetic flesh bag was mocking it. Chakra violently build upinside the beast as it opened its mouth to spit out several large projectiles of hot white flames upwards, which rapidly descended down towards Naruto, threatening to destroy the whole landscape he was standing on.

~~Naruto Shippuden Movie 5- Blood Prison OST - 22 Arabesque Chaos~~

Naruto widened his eyes when he saw this, but quickly made up his mind. It seems he had to bring out more of his creations into this fight. He rapidly went through hand seals and rested it on Tori seal.

"**Katon: Gōkabōfu no Jutsu!" (Fire style: Great Firestorm Technique)**

He spitted out a large no of enormous fire projectile towards the skies. Each of his projectile met with Kyuubi's and resulted in a mid air collision, ending in blast. The force of the blast was enough to push both Kyuubi and Naruto a little backwards.

"That's it, I'm gonna end this with my new jutsu" Naruto said as he created a clone.

~~Naruto Shippuden Blood Prison OST - 25 - Ceaseless~~

Chakra started to swirl in his hand and took the shape of a ball. The clone started to add its chakra to the spiraling mass of chakra. A screeching sound filled the whole place, as four blades in the shape of shuriken started to form around the spiraling ball. The clone dispelled itself as Naruto held the rotating shuriken above his head. He threw the shuriken towards Kyuubi while exclaiming

**"Fūton: Rasenshuriken!"**

The rotating shuriken sped towards Kyuubi at frightening speed and reached the beast in split second, after which it collided with the Biju and encased it in a large rotating dome. Kyuubi was launched into the air due to the force and landed on its back. While Kyuubi tried to get up, it saw a five pronged kunai sailing above it, and in a flash Naruto appeared above the beast with a super sized rasengan in his hand.

**"Senpō: Chō Ōdama Rasengan!" **(Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Sphere)

Naruto slammed the large rasengan into Kyuubi, further driving it into the ground while all the water surrounding Kyuubi went away in all direction in form of large tidal waves. Kyuubi roared in agony as the ultra large Rasengan was drived into its abdomen. Naruto jumped away from Kyuubi as he inspected the damage. He nodded to himself in satisfaction, as he went towards Kyuubi, with the intention of separating its chakra from its body. Kyuubi seeing this, once again roared leading to sonic boom spreading out in all direction and razing towards blonde. Naruto used the barrier technique to teleport the force away from him.

**"I will not allow any human to use me once again!" **Kyuubi roared as it accumulated chakra above its head in the form of an ultra large black ball, which shrinked to a tiny ball. Kyuubi devoured the ball into its mouth, as smoke started to erupt from the beast's lips. With a mighty roar, Kyuubi exhaled a large beam which sped towards Naruto while bisecting the water body in its path. The beam engulfed Naruto in a flash. After few moments when the brightness toned down, Kyuubi saw that nothing was left in front of it. The Biju smirked victoriously; it would at last get it's freedom.

"You know for being the mightiest Biju, you sure are arrogant" came the voice from Kyuubi's back. The giant fox's eyes widened when it heard the voice. It was impossible to escape from it's beam attack, so then how did this boy escaped?!

Naruto was standing behind Kyuubi in a calm demeanor, as he held his Kaenmakaze kunai. Kyuubi growled as it saw that Naruto's special kunai's were littered almost everywhere.

"I had enough, I'm going to end this now" Naruto said as he unsheathed the katana from his back and dipped it in the water. After this, Kyuubi felt enormous amount of chakra build up as it sensed Naruto channeling chakra into his sword. Naruto pulled out his sword from the water, with it pulling a giant vortex of water from the body.

~~Naruto Shippuuden Soundtrack - Keisei Gyakuten~~

**"Suiton: Ōuzu Matoi no Jutsu!" (Water Release: Great Whirlpool Enfolding Technique) **

With one swing of his blade, Naruto created an enormous Tsunami which easily overwhelmed Kyuubi in its size. It razed towards the Kyuubi, who watched the oncoming destructive wave with fear in its eyes for the first time in its life. The Tsunami hit the Kyuubi with full force as the beast was launched from its place and skidded across the water body. After coming to a stop, Kyuubi groggily tried to stand up on its feet but saw Naruto razing towards it with a violently spinning Rasenshuriken in his hands.

"One last time!" Naruto shouted as he slammed the Rasenshuriken into Kyuubi, while quickly at the same time created hundred clones to grab Kyuubi's body to separate its chakra out of its body. The Rasenshuriken made the impact as it created a vortex which once again launched Kyuubi into the air and send it thrashing over a large distance. Naruto's clones were successful in separating the Kyuubi's chakra from its body, as a chakra construct of Kyuubi was in front of Naruto, which quickly went into Naruto. In a flash, his whole appearance changed as body was covered in a yellow shroud of chakra, upon which his seal was clearly visible. He also gained a necklace of magatama around his neck. Finally his hair spiked up a little, with the two endmost locks resembling horns, but his bangs still remained down.

An emaciated Kyuubi groggily stood on its feet as it glared furiously at him **"You…How dare you!" **roared an enraged Kyuubi as created a Tailed Beast Ball as big and powerful as that of a combined ball of five tailed beasts. Naruto was shocked at this scene.

"Even without your chakra, you are still able to do this. You are truly amazing Kyuubi" Naruto said as put his fingers on abdomen where his seal was. By using the seal's key, he created several massive interlocking torii that immobilized and imprisoned Kyuubi with ease. Naruto then isolated Kyuubi's chakra in another part of him away from the beast itself in between four torii, so he could access it freely.

**"I would never forget this defeat Naruto, remember that…" **Kyuubi said as it disappeared into the darkness. Naruto sighed out of exhaustion. The whole day drained him emotionally and physically.

But he smirked, as he looked at his nine tails chakra form. He has gained control over Kyuubi's chakra. Now it was time to take on the world by storm, as the future greatest shinobi of all time ready for some blast.

* * *

**Phew, that ended. This chapter took a lot out of me, but I hope it was worth it.**

**In this chapter, I introduced my creation, the ultimate space time ninjutsu, Kaenmakaze no jutsu. I hope you liked it and the explanation.**

**Also, I hope you liked the name. It just came into my mind that I should name the technique that would be like counterpart to his father's technique. Minato's technique has the name of god in it, so I thought why not give the opposite name to Naruto's technique, so I gave the name devil to it. Also there is thing that when Naruto would use this technique, he would be blazing through army and hit them like a storm, that's where I got the idea.**

**Now I want to say one thing that I'm utterly confused what should be Naruto's attire. So I'm asking help from all of my readers. Please write to Naruto's attire. Just one thing that it should be something that would make Naruto cool and Badass. And oh yeah, it should consist of high collar jacket or something just like the Fourth Hokage.**

**Ok, that's it for now folks. Please leave a review if you liked this chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo! I'm back everybody; just to let you all know that I'm not dead I updated this fic…Hehehe bad joke.**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM: If you have read this chapter, then please read the message at the bottom, its something that concerns the future plotline.  
**

**Well now onto some of the reviewer's worry that I'm kind of rushing things and making Naruto so powerful that he might not even get stiff competition and fights. Well I did mentioned it in the summary that this is a Naruto godlike fic, but don't worry its not like Naruto would breeze through every fight as if it's a child's play. And also he would need all the powers that he could in order for him to hope that he could match his ultimate opponent. Even though I never planned to reveal this but the err…Ultimate enemy boss (Yeah I know that sounds dumb) would be so powerful and godly that he would make the current Naruto look like a mere academy genin. I hope this would clear enough of your doubts.**

**And also thank you to all my reviewers who gave me advice on Naruto's attire. It makes me extremely glad that all of you would lend your help to me. Because of all the help, I was able to choose Naruto attire. He wouldn't be wearing it in this chapter, as it would come in the future chap. So thank you very much :)**

**Oh, and before I forget please review and tell me if you liked the space time technique that created for Naruto. In the midst of attire advice, it seems that it was forgotten.**

**Okay enough of my rant, onto to the story**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Road to Ascension**

A seventeen year old beautiful women, who had long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that were red in color, was sitting in a restaurant chair. The woman in question was none other than Kurenai Yuuhi, the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha and one of the ice queens. Kurenai sighed as she sat in a restaurant chair, across the table, her other three friends Anko, Yugao and Hana were sitting with her. They were looking equally solemn as if something was bugging them. Indeed, that was the case as someone important to them was missing from the village. That important person was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

News had spread across the village that the Kyuubi Jinchuriki was missing from the village. Even though the people didn't show it, they were being jovial inside their mind that the demon is no longer in the village. Some even speculated happily that he was dead and would never return. Needless to say, those few people who speculated were currently in hospital ward courtesy of the four beauties.

The reason they cared so much for Naruto was that he was one of their best friend. It all started with an incident, when a six year old Naruto was being bullied by a group of six children. The four twelve year old ice queens had seen the situation and decided to immediately take control. They parried away the group and took the boy in their shelter. When Naruto tearfully thanked them for their gratitude, they told him it was all right and it was their duty as genin to stop the misdeeds. When Naruto asked nervously if they wanted to be his friends, they replied jovially that they would be glad to be his friends. The smile they saw that day on Naruto's face was one of the brightest smiles they ever saw. It was one of these features of Naruto that enraptured their heart. Each of the ice queens didn't knew why they were feeling this way when Naruto did something like this, and they never bothered to consult with each other on this matter. Putting that aside, they were worried as to why their friend was treated like this by the villagers. The adults were no better, as they absolutely ignored him, making him more depressed, and making the four girls more dejected at their friend's treatment. So to acquire answers, they went to Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

When they asked this question to the old hokage, all Hiruzen did was sighing sadly. He then went on to explain the details of the night of Kyuubi's attack and told them the truth of Naruto being the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune. To say the four girls were shocked was a mild statement; they felt as if thousands of lightning bolts struck them. Then Hiruzen desperately told them to not bias their opinion towards Naruto as he was only a container and not the demon. But to Hiruzen's immense shock and happiness, the four girls told him that nothing changed their opinion towards Naruto and they were only disgusted by the villager's treatment towards the blonde. The four girls left the hokage office, leaving a happy old man who thought some good days were going to come into his surrogate grandson's life.

After the event, they spent much more time with Naruto who was all the more happy that he got some friends at last. He would be at times hugging his newly acquired friends in happiness, not knowing what effect he was having on the ice queens. Those were the last of some good memories, before Naruto went missing. It deeply left the four beautiful girls heartbroken.

Kurenai once again sighed, as she looked at her equally dejected faces of her friends. But the mood was better off then it was before the meeting with the Sandaime…

* * *

_Kurenai along with Anko, Hana and Yugao were standing in front of Hakage's desk across which the revered Kami no Shinobi, the Professor, the Sandaime Hokage was sitting on his chair. He had fingers of both his hands locked with each other and his arms supported on the desk, as he calmly observed the four beauties in front of him, who were currently wearing a worried expression on their face._

_"Sandaime-sama, there is still no report of Naruto-kun's whereabouts. I'm scared, something must have happened to him" Kurenai said with a concerned expression on her face while biting her lower lip in her worry._

_Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at the suffix that Kurenai used for Naruto, which made Kurenai blush in embarrassment as she realized of her slip of tongue. In her worry, it must have slipped from her mouth. But still, did it mean that she had some hidden feelings for the blonde haired boy. With a barely hidden perverse smirk, which was sufficient for the women in front of him, he thought 'Naruto, you definitely are your father's son' Sarutobi's perverse smile widened with an indication of proudness in it 'Jiraiya, you would be so proud of your grandson' Sarutobi thought all the while cackling like a pervert in his mindscape._

_Anko, Yugao and Hana narrowed their eyes at Kurenai. The black haired beauty couldn't have feelings for the blonde jinchuriki, could she? Even though each of the ice queens never revealed this fact to each other, but they were smitten by the spiky blonde haired boy. They never knew that they all shared the same feelings for the same boy, but each decided that they would disclose this secret in future to their friends _(which would be quite a scene)_. But now knowing that Kurenai maybe be sharing their feelings for the boy, they couldn't help but be a little worried._

_Kurenai flushed in extreme embarrassment for her slip up. She couldn't believe it that she spilled her well hidden secret at the worst possible time. So deciding to make up for her slip up, she quickly blurted out "W-W-Why are you all looking at me like that. I just mentioned him in the way you do Sandaime-sama"_

_That made the other three girls in the room sigh in relief, but Sandaime kept his suspicious eyes on Kurenai, which made her extremely nervous. In the end, Sarutobi decided to drop the matter as he stopped looking at her suspiciously, which made Kurenai sigh._

_"Back to your question, you all wanted to know where Naruto-kun is. Isn't it?" Sandaime questioned. This immediately snapped everyone in the room to attention, as they looked at him in anticipation. Sarutobi sighed, but had a small smile on his face._

_"He's safe"_

_And just like that relief flooded the occupants of the room as they sighed in relief in unison. They could now breathe easily, knowing that their blonde haired friend and each of the girl's secret crush was alive and well._

_Sarutobi observed the reactions of the women in front of him. Now he was pretty much sure that the girls in front of him harbored feelings for the blonde jinchuriki but were oblivious to the fact that they all shared the same sentiment. The perverse part in him started to giggle in anticipation, as he envisioned a cat fight between them. But he masked these thoughts with a calm facade that he was putting in front of these women._

_"Sandaime-sama, then could we meet him now?" Yugao said in an eager voice. All the girls nodded at this, as they directed their hopeful eyes towards the Sandaime. The person in question sighed, he knew that they wouldn't have patience in this matter but he couldn't do anything as it would give away Naruto's location to any enemies who would eventually discover his heritage. But at least he could give away this information to the girls as they deserved it. It's the least he could do._

_"No, you couldn't…" At this the girls visibly deflated and wore dejected expression on their face "But I could give you some useful information about him" Sandaime smirked. The four ice queens were left confused. What could be there for them to know about Naruto? They knew all about him._

_As if reading their thoughts he interjected "It's something that not even I knew, until recently". All four girls blinked at this. Now they were definitely interested._

_And so Hiruzen started to enlighten them on Naruto's heritage, as to how Tsunade and Jiraiya are his paternal grandparents, along with Yondaime being his father. This stunned them to their very core. They never thought that their friend was the son of Yondaime Hokage and a Senju to boot, but now they felt stupid for not deducing this fact. The resemblance itself between Naruto and Yondaime was uncanny. They now thought how stupid the villagers were for ostracizing and shunning the son of their hero._

_But by the looks of it, Sandaime wasn't done until yet. He went on to spill the biggest secret as to how Naruto was the grandson of the legendary Madara Uchiha and went on to describe the elite class of both Senju and Uchiha clan. He explained that Naruto is the last male elite Senju and elite Uchiha. And he was currently residing with his grandparents._

_And their reaction didn't disappoint Sarutobi, as he saw the gawking face of Yugao and Hana. Kurenai looked as if she could anytime pop her eyes out of her eye socket and Anko just landed on her ass out of shock. They couldn't believe that their male friend's heritage is so much complicated and he is the true heir of supposed mythical Sage of Six Paths. In the end, all of them smiled fondly as they thought that nothing was ever simple and normal in case of their blonde friend and secret crush. They bid their farewell to the Sandaime and went out of hakage's office all the while thinking about their blonde haired friend. _

* * *

Kurenai sighed as she thought of the meeting with the hokage. Though the meeting was very enlightening, it just didn't satiate their eagerness to meet their friend. She looked up to see her friends mirroring the same expression she wore. She sighed at this, this couldn't go on forever.

"Guess girls, it seems the only thing we could do is wait for him to come back to the village"

Anko, Yugao and Hana nodded at her statement. They knew they couldn't delve on this forever, but they couldn't help it. The wait for their secret crush to come back was killing them. They could only hope that Naruto would come back soon. They wondered what he was doing now…

* * *

After successfully defeating Kyuubi and acquiring its chakra, Naruto went back to toads and informed them of the development. All the toads started celebrating at his victory, while Fukasaku and Shima beamed at him with a proud smile, all the while the Ōgama Sennin just looked at Fukasaku with an expression as if telling him _'See, I told you'. _Fukasaku just rolled his eyes in response.

When asked if he could control Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto choose the best way to response. He went into nine tails chakra mode as the yellow shroud covered him with intricate seals on his body. All the toads were mesmerized at the sight; while Fukasaku and Shima, along with the Great Toad Sage were wide eyed at the scene. They all had seen the shadowed picture of Rikudou Sennin; as such they were entranced by the sight that was eerily similar to that of the legendary Sage. It was all the more convincing now for the Toad Sage that Naruto was indeed the Child of Prophecy, as there was no way this could be mere coincidence.

Naruto after showcasing his ability to turn into nine tails chakra mode, decided to bid for his departure to the toads. He bowed to them in gratitude for their invaluable help, before he went away in puff to go back to his home.

* * *

Naruto after coming back home to his grandparents decided to drop the bombshell. Immediately after he was summoned to his home, he was given a suffocating hug by his grandmother and sister figure Shizune. Jiraiya went on to rub his fist into Naruto's head and congratulated him for completing Sage training. Naruto's only response was to grin evilly at that, which didn't go unnoticed by Jiraiya.

Naruto without uttering any word closed his eyes and had a concentrated look on his face. Tsunade was going to ask what he was doing when Naruto suddenly opened his eyes to reveal reddish-orange pigment markings around his eyes and horizontal, golden slitted-pupils. Tsunade and Shizune were immediately mesmerized by the sight, while Jiraiya was shocked to his core. Even after his whole lifetime, Jiraiya was never able to completely master the Sage mode. So to see that his grandson not only mastered it fully, but also completed the training in just a time span of roughly one month, was too much for him. He was now completely sure that his grandson must be possessing some uncanny ability to do everything that is considered impossible. In the end, Jiraiya just sighed at the whole ordeal. He was too old for this shit.

But Naruto was not done yet, as he once again shocked the adult group by ascending into nine tails chakra mode. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade had been shocked when they learned that Naruto is now in full control of the Kyuubi's chakra. When asked how this happened, Naruto decided to briefly explain the events that transpired in MountMyobaku. When Naruto was done recounting the events, Jiraiya was extremely proud of his grandson. Not only did he mastered Senjutsu, but he also defeated Kyuubi and acquired its chakra. While Tsunade didn't share the same emotion, as she was extremely livid when she heard that Naruto went on to endanger his life. She was on rampage when Naruto told that he would have been sealed in an alternate dimension forever, if he was not successful in defeating the Kyuubi. Tsunade promised to cause the toad's untold amount of pain if they ever decided to do something like this again. Jiraiya sighed at this, but had a smile on his face. Some things would never change. At least all was well in the end.

* * *

Months into training, Naruto already turned eleven as he was honing his skills to further perfection, trying his best to reach his peak. Naruto knew he had to activate his Rinnegan if he wanted to reach his peak but he had an intuition that it would take some time before he could activate it. So he was currently set on perfecting his skills. Naruto was halted in his training when his grandfather Jiraiya came towards him with a serious expression on his face. Naruto was immediately in full attention, as he knew that if his jovial grandfather was serious then it meant that it was some serious matter.

"Naruto, there is a serious matter I want to talk to you" Jiraiya said to him as he gazed at him with his serious expression. Naruto nodded to Jiraiya, indicating him to continue "It's a mission…a mission to Kiri" Naruto's eyes widened when he heard this. He had a mission to bloody mist.

"But ero-Jiji, if I'm not wrong then isn't there a war going on" Naruto said. Jiraiya twitched his eyebrows at the title but nonetheless nodded to him, indicating he was correct.

"Yes, you are correct. And that's your mission. You know our village cannot actively support the Kiri rebellion group there as it would officially start a war between Konoha and Kiri. And after kyuubi's rampage, our village is low in its military forces. That's why I'm giving you this unsanctioned mission that not even the Hokage knows of. You are to go to Mizu no Kuni and help the rebellion army win the war. And I have full faith in your abilities that you would be able to complete this mission"

Naruto nodded to Jiraiya with an excited expression on his face. This was his first real mission, so he was ecstatic to gain some valuable experience. Also if it meant that Konoha would gain a valuable ally, then he was all the more ready for this mission. That's when a thought struck him

"Ero-jiji, did you told Baa-chan about this?" Naruto asked his grandfather. As if instantly, Jiraiya had a horrified expression on his face, indicating that he didn't informed Tsunade of this. He started pissing himself when he imagined all the pain she was going to inflict upon him, on informing her that he sent their grandson on life threatening mission.

Naruto was smirking when he saw Jiraiya's expression, and smirked even more when he saw Jiraiya's skin turned pale on the thought of his oncoming doom. Quickly masking an innocent expression, he decided to snap Jiraiya out of his nightmare

"Well ero-jiji, you shouldn't keep Baa-chan in darkness anymore. You inform her of the mission, while I would be leaving this place" Naruto said with a barely hiding smirk on his face. Now Jiraiya paled even more, as once again he landed in his nightmare. Just before Jiraiya could ask for some help, Naruto vanished out of sight in yellow flash. Jiraiya cursed his grandson, as now had a total horrified expression, that's when he felt his impending doom marching towards him. When he turned around, he saw Tsunade walking towards him, which just led to him shaking like a leaf in his fear, as he started pissing himself on his pants. The last thought before he met his doom was that

_'I'm too young to die!'_

* * *

In a flash, Naruto appeared above a building in the port city where he had placed a Kaenmakaze seal. In the past, he travelled with his grandfather Jiraiya to different places in the Fire country. After developing Kaenmakaze, he left his shiki at every important place, which allowed him instant teleportation to the location. He quickly went to the direction of dock and ordered for a boat which would allow him to reach Mizu no Kuni. They informed him that the price for going to the Land of Mist was high since there was a civil war going on. There itself, Naruto sighed as he knew that this was going to take a bloody long time…

After a few days, Naruto reached Mizu no Kuni as he jumped off the boat and landed on the mist country's land. Naruto thanked the boatman and set off to find the rebellion group, so that he could lend his help to them and gain a valuable ally for his village.

Just when he took five steps from the dock, he was surrounded by a thick mist covering. Naruto immediately activated his sharingan as he analyzed the mist and found that it was laced with chakra.

_'Kirigakure no Jutsu'_

Naruto scanned his surrounding, as he was on full alert on expecting an enemy shinobi. After a few moments, he decided it was enough as he used his wind manipulation to drive away the mist. As the mist faded away, he saw five shinobi's wearing Kiri hitaite standing in front of him. He immediately settled into his taijutsu stance, as he prepared himself for a fight.

"What is your purpose in the land of mist, shinobi" One of the shinobi spoke out as he along with his comrades took out kunai's from their kunai holster. Naruto didn't make a response at first, as if contemplating the matter but in the end decided that he could start off his mission with a blast.

"I'm here to help the rebellion group" That set off a chain reaction as every shinobi standing in front of Naruto growled at him.

"How dare you! If you are trying to go up against the might of the Yondaime Mizukage-sama, you will only perish in the end!" One of the shinobi shouted at him as the others nodded in agreement. They were already in their stance, as they held kunai in their hand to tear their enemy apart. Naruto smirked at them.

"Then try me" He said. And as if on cue, all the five mist shinobi's threw their kunai at his direction. In response, Naruto five kunai's of his own as each of his kunai met his enemie's in the mid way with deadly accuracy. The Kiri shinobi's eyes were wide as they saw ttheir kunai being intercepted with such accuracy. But they quickly gained their composure as they razed towards Naruto. Naruto sighed at their straightforwardness. He had no time to play with these fools. So in the end deciding to end it quickly, he took out his special kunais and threw them in their direction. As soon as the kunais reached the five shinobi's, all that happened was a bright golden flash. And the next second, all the five mist shinobi's were lying dead on the ground as Naruto stood at the center of the bodies. Naruto sighed at his deed, he never took pleasure in taking a persons life but accepted it as a part of his shinobi life. After muttering a quick prayer for the five deceased shinobis, he was going to take off towards the rebellion group, but sensed two shinobis hiding in the bushes.

"You can either come out or I will be forced to make you" Naruto said to no one as he stood waiting at his place. After few seconds, two shinobi's came out of the bushes and stood in front of Naruto, as they held a shocked expression on their face with wide eyes. Naruto sighed at this. It seems that they saw him using his Kaenmakaze technique.

"Are you both of the rebellion group" Naruto said. Both just nodded in response, as they were still shocked at the level of speed that the blonde showcased "Then take me to your camp. I want to talk to your leader"

Both the rebellion group shinobis once again merely nodded in response, as they took off towards the camp, while Naruto was trailing behind them. He once again sighed, as he saw them glancing back at him on occasions with an expression of awe in their features. _'It's good that I didn't showed them my Sharingan. Otherwise, they would have gone berserk'_

Once they reached the rebellion camp, he was led by the two shinobi's towards the tent where he believed the leader of the faction resided. They first entered the tent and told him to wait outside. After some time, they came out signaling him that he could go inside. As soon as he entered the tent, he was met with the sight of tense shinobis who were stiff in their posture, as if expecting a fight to break out soon. It seems he needed to gain their trust.

Inside the tent, there was a desk in front of which a beautiful woman around the age of sixteen was sitting on a chair. She gazed at him intensely, as if trying to solve a problem.

"Why do you want to help our faction?" Mei questioned as everyone around her stared at him, waiting for his response. Naruto sighed at this.

"I believe that what happens here is going to remain confined to this tent" Naruto said. He got nods from Mei and all the shinobi that were standing around her "Okay then"

Naruto closed his eyes and after a second snapped opened them, revealing his red eyes with three tornoes revolving in a ring in each eyes. The group standing in front of Naruto was shocked to their core. A Sharingan user was standing in front of them. But how was this possible, as the clan was said to be massacred by the Uchiha prodigy Itachi leaving behind a lone survivor in the form of his brother Sasuke Uchiha. Then how did this guy gained the Sharingan?

Naruto seeing the reactions sighed. He knew he would garner their attention with this, but it was still uncomfortable being the center of attraction and being gawked at. He deactivated the Sharingan as he looked at the group.

"Now I believe you can trust me too. I'm a bloodline user too" Naruto said to the still gawking group of shinobis. Mei was the first one to snap out of her shock, as she replaced her neutral face with a pleasant smile.

"Welcome to the bloodline rebellion group" Mei said as she smiled at him along with all the others who were welcoming him with their own cheers. Naruto smiled at the situation, it was easy to gain their trust. Now he had a war to win

* * *

Few days past since Naruto made his entrance into the rebellion group, he started to participate in the planning sessions and meetings that were held to discuss various ways to win this war. Most of the people welcomed him into their group, and even more were delighted to know that he was an Uchiha and a Sharingan user. This seriously gave them an advantage in the war.

Naruto was slowly making acquaintance with several people, primary being Mei, Aao and . He had been trading jokes and flirts with Mei seeing as how he was one of the most handsome shinobi she ever came across, and Mei being one of the youngest and sexiest leader Naruto has ever heard of. Of course the flirty exchanges never went unnoticed by anyone as it was a hot topic of gossip in the rebellion camp. Naruto even though did it for occasional fun never took it too seriously as he was more concentrated on planning to win the war, but the same can't be said about the rebellion group leader as she was smitten by both his handsome exotic looks and his respect for his peers and his maturity. But she laid it aside for now; she had to concentrate on the war for the bloodline faction.

The planning and strategic meetings were conducted on regular basis, but no solution was coming out of it. They still couldn't decipher the resolution to this conundrum.

"We can't let things proceed like this. If it goes on like this, then we will lose the war even before we could blink our eye" Aao said in gruffly voice. All the members of rebellion group in the camp nodded.

Mei sighed melancholically at Aao's remark. Aao was right; they had to find a solution to the strategic problem that has come up in front of them. They were in shortage of military and armed forces. The ratio of Mizukage's force and rebellion group's force was 3:1. They could easily overwhelm their army all the while Mizukage would be just cleaning his ear with his pinky. The thought itself made her twitch her eyebrows in irritation. She sighed in frustration, as she thought that a full frontal attack was just out of question.

"I think we should make a full frontal attack at the earliest"

Naruto's remark snapped everybody out of their melancholic musing and led to every single shinobi present in the camp to gape at him, as their minds tried to compute what he said. Then as if a dam was broken, all of them exclaimed in outrage.

"What! What do you mean we should attack head on, do you even know that we lack in the shinobi forces department. We would be easily overwhelmed by their sheer number!" Aao exclaimed out of shock as he turned out to be the first person to make a coherent sentence. Naruto was not fazed by this as he stood calmly with crossed arms and closed eyes. After the shouts and exclaims ended, he opened his eyes to scan the shinobi population standing in front of him.

"Yes that may be true, but I always believed that quality supersedes quantity. We have enough trained shinobi's whose skills surpass that of average jounins of Mizugakure shinobi forces. Besides not to sound arrogant, but I'm myself a one man army"

Nobody raised a question at that as everybody present there knew that it was true. They knew that Naruto's prowess was not that of an ordinary shinobi. And if tales of him able to take out five jounins of mist in mere fractions of a second was true, than it already spoke volumes of his skills.

In the end, Mei sighed as she looked at the red streaked blonde haired boy "Naruto-kun, you do know that the chances of us losing this war by using that tactic would just amplify"

Naruto smirked at her direction, as he uncrossed his arms and stuffed his hands into his pant pockets "Well then you should also know that offence is the best defense" Naruto slightly widened his smirk "And besides, I thought I wouldn't have to reveal this secret to anyone for sometime but I guess some things are never under your control"

Mei eyed him with her narrowed eyes. What did he meant by the secret? Would it help them to win this war?

Besides Mei, everyone shared her sentiment as they stared at Naruto in a calculative way. What could be the secret and was it that much of a big matter that it would allow them to win this war?

Naruto exhaled a little and closed his eyes momentarily, after which he slowly opened his eyes to reveal his red eyes. But unlike the normal tornoed Sharingan eyes, the eyes that he activated had a circular black ring with three hooks protruding from it outwards and a pinwheel shaped shuriken inside the ring. Naruto blazed his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan eyes wildly in front of the rebellion group shinobi's as he met their stares. Everybody flinched back in shock and fear as they saw the unusual pattern in his red orb eyes. But Aao remained frozen at his place as he saw the eyes that Naruto wielded. Then as if the realization finally struck him, he bellowed out in a loud voice that shook the whole rebellion camp.

"You have the Mangekyo Sharingan!"

That rendered everybody speechless as they stood frozen at their place with a dumbfounded expression on their face. Of course they heard the tales of these legendary eyes, the eyes which only the legendary Madara Uchiha was said to have been able to activate. The immense and incomparable augment that these eyes provided to the prowess of the wielder of these eyes was so legendary that people started to believe it to be a mere myth. People even started to consider that Madara Uchiha was a myth, as there can be no shinobi with such godly powers. But now all these belief was coming down to a crash, as they were getting the first hand evidence by their own eyes that the supposed legendary mythical eye is in fact a reality. They now realized bitterly that reality can be such a bitch.

Mei stood from her chair out of her shock. She couldn't believe it that such a mighty and powerful shinobi was in their rebellion group. She now started to believe in her hope that her rebellion faction could win this war. So regained her composure back, as she smirked at Naruto "You are full of surprises, aren't you Naruto-kun?"

All shinobi present there regained their composure, as they started to cheer in joy that they have such a powerful shinobi in their group.

Naruto smirked back at them. They thought he was done, oh definitely no "Ah but I'm not done yet" He said as he smirked at them.

Everybody halted in their cheer, as they once again stared at him. Now what was left to be said?

Aao gulped, as he nervously thought if there was anything more in this shinobi's arsenal then he definitely was a one man army. And if it turned out to be something equivalent to Mangekyo Sharingan, then there would be no need for the rebellion army to march towards Mizukage's force, as Naruto would be enough to annihilate the whole battalion. And by the looks of it, Mei too seemed to share the same sentiment.

Naruto now had a devilish grin on his face which made everybody apprehensive. The shock of discovering Naruto wielding Mangekyo Sharingan was still not out of their system. As such when they heard that he still had some more secrets to spill, they thought how life just wasn't treating them fairly.

With his devilish grin still present on his face, Naruto proceeded to once again close his eyes which now started to freak the bloodline faction shinobis. Now what was he up to?

~~Naruto Shippuuden Movie 4 Soundtrack 26~~

Suddenly the air was saturated with dense chakra, as potent powerful chakra wave washed over them which faltered everyone present in the camp. Even outside the camp, the other rebellion group shinobi felt the chakra spike and tensed when they felt that its source was in the camp.

Inside the camp, Naruto was suddenly engulfed in yellow shroud of chakra, with intricate pattern of seals etched on different parts of his body. Naruto opened his eyes to see the look of awe in everybody's face. He smirked at them as he let Kyuubi's chakra continuously wash over them.

Mei and Aao stood rooted to their place as they were mesmerized by the sight that transpired in front of them. Such dense and potent chakra yet it was so much controlled that it was awe inspiring. Mei was particularly enthralled by the sight of Naruto covered in yellow shroud with seal patterns on his body…it was so much beautiful.

"The secret is that I'm the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune"

Now under normal circumstances, people would have given instantaneous reaction at such statement. The fact that the Jinchuriki of the mightiest Biju of the world is assisting the rebellion group would have been enough for people to rejoice and start cheering, and it would have definitely boosted their morale. But currently the shinobis of the bloodline faction in the camp were unable to give any response, as everybody's mind went numb in an attempt to compute the fact that the person who wields the legendary Mangekyo Sharingan is also the Jinchuriki of the mightiest biju in existence. But in the end, the human brain was never made to compute such high dose informations all at the same time, so it did the next best thing it could do…that is it went into shut down mode. So we come back to present, where the rebellion group shinobis were currently staring blankly at Naruto with empty look in their eyes as if their souls have been ripped out of their body.

Mei, as always, was the first one to snap out of her shock as she tried to voice her thought but was unable as she didn't have the strength to make voice. After some time, she regained her voice and said shakily "Y-You me-mean to s-say that you are…" She gulped here "t-the wielder of the M-Mangekyo Sharingan and J-Jinchuriki of K-Kyuubi no Kitsune"

Naruto smirked at the reaction he was getting. He could now understand how much sick pleasure Shinigami-sama was having by rendering him to a stuttering idiot that fateful day. He sighed and spoke in a sagely voice that was just disturbing, for the primary fact that he was still a twelve year old boy

"Ah yes that may be Mei-chan, but I would like express my view that I'm still not done" Here Naruto was no longer able to conceal his grin in order to keep up his sagely appearance. Someone right to the rebellion group leader fainted to the ground with a thud, as some people were now trying the Kai seal as they thought they were in some kind of cruel genjutsu. Majority of the shinobi in the camp were still gaping at him, while still few sane people now indeed turned insane. Mei herself was now using the desk as a support so that she would not fall to the ground. She dreaded to ask what it was, but she still dared to ask it.

"W-What is i-it?" Mei asked in a raspy voice.

Naruto deciding that action was better than words, quickly made snake seal and instantaneously wood tentacles sprouted out of the ground and spread around the camp. This action some reversed the effect of his precious actions, as everybody who were in shut down mode snapped to attention to see wood tentacles and tree branches everywhere. And then they seemed to realize that Naruto was a Mokuton user

"HOLY KAMI-SAMA!" One of the shinobi shouted in shock as he saw through his naked eyes for the first time the usage of sacred Mokuton jutsu. All the shinobi present inside the camp were looking at him as if he was some kind of god. Though the look made him slightly uncomfortable, it did boosted his ego to see some people giving him venerating and worshipping looks.

"Aaaaand I'm still not done, because I have one last secret to spill" He grinned at the expression of weariness that was sporting on the faces of some shinobis. He never feared the threat of the information leaking out to the elemental world, as he trusted them enough for that. In the few days that he has spent his time here, he has made some of best friends and acquaintances of his life.

He took out five of his special kunais and threw it towards some people including Aao. The person in question was suddenly startled by the action, as the kunai grazed past his face. And for split second he thought he felt something on his back, but saw that there was no one behind him, and all the projected kunais seemed to have vanished in thin air. He saw that Naruto was still standing in front of him with a playfull smirk on his face.

As if in unison, all five persons including Aao whom the kunai grazed past, had their pants dropped to the ground as their underwear was clearly visible to everybody. Seeing this, everybody burst out into a huge laughter as they saw the flustered faces of four shinobis along with Aao, who hurriedly pulled up their pants from the ground and were left blushing profusely out of embarrassment.

Mei stifled her chuckle as she saw all the five shinobis glaring murderously at Naruto who had a large grin present on his face. She was partially smitten to his playful personality too, as he never seemed to let a moment get dull in his presence. Aao was among the group of shinobi who were glaring at Naruto for shooting their dignity down the sewer line, when suddenly something seemed to click inside his head and realized the most important fact

"How the hell did you do that at such speed?! Even Yondaime Hokage was not this fast!" He exclaimed, as everybody stopped laughing when they heard this. Their eyes widened when they realized what Aao said. They turned towards Naruto in shock as they waited for explanation with wide eyes. Naruto held a five pronged kunai in his hand, as he started to explain

"This is my Kaenmakaze no Jutsu, a space time jutsu which is far more advance than Hiriashin. It not only allows me to teleport but it also allows me to manipulate time itself" Naruto finished his explanation.

All the occupants of the camp were left dumbfounded and flabbergasted. Here was a shinobi whose prowess and might came only once in millenniums. Mei along with Aao were rendered speechless, as they thanked whatever deity that was up there for making Naruto who had godlike powers to help their group in this war.

"I think now that the chit chat is over, as we should make plans for our attack, isn't that right guys" Naruto exclaimed, snapping everybody out their daze and making them chorus their cheers at the same time. Seeing this, Mei smiled. She and her group were a lot more confident in their victory now. It would be just a matter of time before the Mizu no Kuni will be freed of the Mizukage's tyranny.

* * *

Yondaime Mizukage stared blankly at the scenery through his office window, as he slowly sipped his tea. He received a message from the shinobi who were on petrol duty that the rebellion group was on its way, marching towards the battlefield. Fools. Did they think that could defeat the might of Kiri shinobi forces? It seemed that whoever is the new member of the bloodline faction provided them enough confidence to lead their army towards his base. No matter what, he would crush them all at once and make them vanish from the face of this earth.

"Kishiko!"

Kishiko, the second in command to the Kiri shinobi forces, immediately appeared in front of Mizukage and crouched before him.

"Yes Mizukage-sama" He said with bowed head.

"Prepare the army; we are going to get rid of the impure blooded insects from the face of this earth" He said in menacing tone. Kishiko smirked at this.

"Hai Mizukage-sama!" With that Kishiko disappeared.

"Soon, I will clean the Kirigakure from all its impurities" Mizukage said in a hypnotized tone as he looked outside the window to see the rebellion group marching towards the battlefield. He slowly closed his eyes as if going into the embrace of unconsciousness.

* * *

Somewhere in a dark room, a lone eye opened its eyelid to reveal a red orbed eye with three tornoes rotating in it. The man wore a white mask with three tornoes in it, sitting in meditative position as he seemed to be contemplating something.

**_'Don't wait anymore; the heir of a part of my power is slowly ascending to new levels as the moments pass by. If he is given more time, then his Uzumaki bloodline of escalating ones potential to new heights could give him the opportunity to be as powerful as me. If that happens, then I believe that my return would only remain in my dreams'_**

_'Don't worry my lord; I will see to it personally that his life will be forfieted'_

**_'Hmm…then take care of the proceedings; I'm severing the mental connection'_**

The masked man got up from his position, as his Sharingan revolved violently while in his other eye, a lone Rinnegan eye glowed brightly _'I have to thank you for this Madara Uchiha, I grateful that you took these powerful eyes to the grave for me to take them out'_ He let out a dark evil chuckle.

Behind him, five figures came out from the shadows, as they stood behind the masked man with empty eyes and blank emotionless face.

The first person was a girl who had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Kumo forehead protector, sandals and kunai holster which was strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist. The girl is Yugito Nii, Jichuriki of Two tails.

The second person had red hair, moustache and beard which tapered off to a point. He was shown wearing a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge, bearing both his Iwagakure forehead protector, a ring, and a prominent black piece of armour running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He wore a long-sleeved light-red shirt and pants, with mesh-armour shirt and fitted black suit underneath, along with calf-length sandals. Around his waist he wore a brown sash-like high-waist piece with a pouch in the front and armoured lapels falling to the sides. This person was Roshi, Jinchuriki of Four tails.

The third person was a very tall one. He was also heavily armored, with a furnace on the back that emits steam. He has light brown eyes and his armour extends all the way to the bottom half of his face, covering it up. Underneath the armour covering the bottom half of his face, he wore a white cloth which also covers both sides of his face and the top of his head. Aside from his red armour, he also wore a red kasa over the white cloth and it seems to be composed of the same material of his armour and furnace. He wore his Iwagakure forehead protector on a black cloth, and over his armour, he is also seen wearing a black gi, with the sleeves seemingly torn off and black gloves. He also wore a bronze-coloured ring around his neck which he wore over his red armour. Also, the armour covering his arms and torso was plated. The person in question was Han, Jinchuriki of Five tails.

The next person was a tall, thin young man with pale golden eyes and brown hair that reached to his shoulders. His side parting lets a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face. He wore a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of black pants underneath, with an orange sash. The kimono hanged loose, exposing his chest. This person was none other than Utakata, Jinchuriki of Six tails.

The last person had dark skin and a muscular build, as well as light toned blonde hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for "iron" (鉄, _tetsu_), which is the Iron Armor Seal, and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn. His top lip also has a slightly darker hue than his bottom one. This person was Killer B, Jichuriki of Eight tails.

They all stood emotionlessly, as if they were mere puppets to be guided and controlled. In front of them, the masked man stood with blazing Sharingan eye and glowing Rinnegan eye as he said in a deep growling voice

"Your life is now in my hands, Naruto Uchiha Senju"

* * *

A, the Yondaime Raikage of Kumogakure no sato, stood in his office with a barely restrained rage visible on his face. He gritted his teeth as he dug his nails into his palms so forcefully that it started to bleed. Behind him, Samui along with her teammates were standing with an expression of melancholy and despair.

It was not long before they learned that both Yugito and Bee were missing. When Raikage first heard the news, he went ballistic and broke almost everything in his office. Then after calming his nerves, he ordered all the shinobi's of Kumo to search for both the Jinchurikis. One who was his brother in all but blood and the other who was like his daughter, no way he was going to let anyone take them away from him.

But all the searches were futile, as they seemed to have altogether disappeared from the face of this Earth. This led to the current situation of Team Samui and Raikage being in dismal and despondent state.

"No way am I gonna give up on those two. If it's the last thing I have to do, I will find them!" A roared, as he looked at Samui and her group to see them nodding with a determined look. They were going to find them, no matter what.

* * *

Naruto, along with all the bloodline faction shinobis were marching towards the battlefield as every person in the rebellion force held a serious expression on their face. This would be the final battle for their freedom and they would lay their life for it, if it meant that their home would be freed of the tyranny of the Mizukage.

Naruto was wearing Madara's armor. He knew that some foreign shinobis could be spying on this war, so he decided to go into nine tails chakra mode, as he would remain unidentifiable in this form. Naruto gazed at the sight in front of him with calm yet calculative expression as he saw Mizukage's force marching towards the center of the battlefield at high speed. After few seconds, the Mizukage's force was standing in front them, all Kiri nins wore loathing expression on their face except few shinobi's who were forced to participate in this war. Naruto would only pray these souls who sympathized with the bloodline faction. As for others…he would annihilate them.

Both the shinobi forces stood in a standstill as they gazed at each other intensely for a few tense moments. Then with a sudden war cry, Mizukage's force launched towards the rebellion forces.

Naruto gritted his teeth, no way would he allow the Mizukage's force to gain upper hand. He positioned his hand in horse seal and inhaled large amount of breath

~~Naruto Shippuuden Movie 4 Soundtrack 16~~

**"Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!" (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)**

He expelled from his mouth a massive wall of intense flames towards the incoming shinobi force. Several nins exclaimed in shock and fright, as they saw the enormous wall of fire coming towards them. They wasted no time as they quickly went through hand seals and several nins shouted at same time

**"Suiton: Suijinheki!" (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)**

Several nins blowed out jets of water from their mouth converging into a large water barrier that collided with the incoming massive wall of fire. Smoke formed due to the collision of water and fire projectile.

"Who the hell is this guy?! That must have been an S-class Katon technique!" one of the shinobi from the Mizukage's force shouted, as all the nins tensed their body for an intense battle

On the other side, all the rebellion group shinobis were stunned by the level of skill that Naruto showcased. Now they had no doubt that he was indeed a powerful shinobi.

The smoke cleared itself as the fight once again came to stand still; Naruto immediately went through few hand seals which made the Kirin nins tense as they prepared for another destructive technique.

**"Suiton: Suishouha!" (Water Release: Water Collision Destruction)**

Large volume of water to materialize out of nowhere, which made all the shinobi present in the battlefield gasp. The ability to generate water out of was said to be only possessed by the Nidaime Hokage. The water then took the shape of typhoon as it swirled violently around Naruto, generating terror among the Kiri shinobi forces. And in sudden movement, the water lashed out towards the Mizukage's force who could do nothing but try to jump and dodge out of the destructive water projectiles way. The water projectile crashed at the enemy's site, generating fright and confusion among them. The rebellion group was standing still, as they were gob smacked by the level of skill that Naruto possessed.

"What are you all waiting for, come on attack them!" Naruto shouted towards his group, which snapped them out of their trance, as they chorused their 'Hais' towards Naruto and launched themselves at their enemy. They were going to take full advantage of the low morale that the shinobis of the Mizukage's force were currently having.

Naruto took out his Katana from his back, easily broke through the defense formation of Kiri shinobis. They were having a hard time, as all they could see was a blur of yellow before they were kissing the dirt. Naruto's crusade came to a halt, as he stood with an emotionless face observing the seven shinobis surrounding him. A smirk made its way to Naruto's visage, as he cracked his neck.

"I hope you all know how to dance"

~~[Naruto Shippuuden Original Soundtrack 2] 21 - Beni Soubi~~

All the shinobis surrounding him tensed their muscle, while holding katana in their hands. Then in unison, they gave a war cry while launching themselves at Naruto. Naruto back flipped from his position jumping into air and hovering above one shinobi to give a strong roundhouse kick to his face. Using the momentum, he launched himself into air once again, never landing on the ground as he gave viscous kick to the chin of another shinobi. As he came minutely close to landing, he flipped himself upside down to support himself to the ground using his arms, and rotated himself while spreading his legs outwards. This resulted in five shinobis being launched backwards. After this, he stood straight on his legs as he observed all the unconscious shinobis lying on the ground with a smirk.

Nearby, all the rebellion group shinobis were mesmerized by the way Naruto danced around his enemies. But they were quickly forced to concentrate in their own fight lest they be killed by their enemies. Mei smiled at Aao, who standing near her "He is a unique guy, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is" He said. They were quickly forced to concentrate on their surrounding as some shinobi came towards them. Aao kicked one in the abdomen to send him flying back, while Mei was using her Lava release technique.

**"Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu!" (Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique)**

Mei released a large amount of lava from her mouth, which spread into a broad, thin sheet as it traveled through the air. The enemy shinobis used their water manipulation to escape being fried by the scorching lava. But they weren't fast enough to block the incoming kick to their chest. Mei once again went through hand seals and exclaimed

**"Yōton: Kakazan!" (Lava Release: Flower–Fruit Mountain)**

Mei created an enormous torrent of lava that violently erupted from the ground, before rushing upwards towards the target. All the shinobi in front of her were in panic, as they were unable to match the rebellion group leader's prowess. Mei was so much concentrated in her technique that she failed to notice one shinobi sneaking up on her from her back.

Nearby, Naruto was tearing apart the Mizukages force, as he showcased his swordsman skill and Taijutsu. On occasions, he would decapitate a good number of shinobi with his Katon and Suiton techniques. It was when he slashed through another shinobi that he noticed someone sneaking up on Mei with a katana in her hand. He widened his eyes, as he saw that Mei was too much concentrated in her technique to notice the shinobi.

_'Shit!'_ Naruto cursed in his mind as he took out his five pronged kunai and threw it in Mei's direction.

As Mei ended her technique, she sensed someone behind her. When she turned around, she widened her eyes as she saw a shinobi glaring murderously at her with his raised sword.

"Die you filthy whore!" shouted the shinobi as his katana descended towards Mei. Her whole life flashed before her as she began to close her eyes in anticipation of her death. But before she closed her eyes, she saw a bright flash of golden color. After which the shinobi was lying dead on the ground, while Naruto was in front of her clutching his bleeding arm.

"Dammit, his sword was too close to you when I flashed here" Naruto muttered as he tightened his clutch on his arm while gritting his teeth in pain. The wound was too deep as the bleeding refused to stop. This was the downside of using nine tails chakra mode, as the healing factor never surfaces while using this form.

Mei widened her eyes as she saw the deep wound on Naruto's arm. Why did he endanger himself to save her?

"Naruto…why? Why did you risk your life for me?" Mei asked softly as she activated the Mystical Palm Technique and let it roam over Naruto's arm. Slowly in conjunction with Kyuubi's chakra, the wound closed up quickly. Naruto remained staring at Mei, before he smiled softly at her and said in a soft voice

"It's because I would never allow any harm to befall upon any precious people of mine. You are one of my precious people Mei-chan, and if I have to forfeit my life to save yours, then I would gladly do it without a second thought"

_'Naruto…'_ Mei thought with fluttering in her heart. Her eyes glistened with soft unshed tears, as she stared at Naruto with a newfound look of affection in it. Naruto seeing this, wiped the tears as soon as it rolled down her delicate face, all the while he had a soft smile in his face. And then suddenly his mood shifted, as he slowly stood up with a determined expression on his visage.

"Come on Mei-chan, we have a war to win" Naruto spoke with confident grin present on his face. Mei seeing this smiled at him, as she too stood up with a determined face. Both of them looked at each other, and nodded. With that, they took off in different direction with a renewed vigour.

_'Okay, I had enough. Mei-chan's life came too close to an end. I'm going to take things seriously from here'_ Naruto thought, as he closed his eyes while his chakra spiked to immeasurable levels. All the fights came to halt, as every shinobi were staring at him with wide eyes. Such level of chakra…it was inhuman!

Mei who was with him barely few moments ago stared at him in shock. Although she knew of the fact that Naruto is Kyuubi's Jinchuriki, this level of power was unthinkable _'Naruto-kun…'_

The rebellion group shinobis were basking themselves in the comfort that Naruto's chakra was providing them, while the Kiri shinobis were cowering themselves in fear. How could they hope to match such prowess?!

The air around the battlefield was saturated with Naruto's chakra. Naruto suddenly opened his eyes to reveal his toad sage mode eyes, which was in conjunction with the Kyuubi's chakra that created such mass effect.

Now the real battle starts.

* * *

**Ah, I'm so much starting to love cliffhangers :P**

**Well I hope you liked the chapter, a lot of revelations in this chapter.**

**Also, the Lord which made the mental contact with Obito is the err. Ultimate enemy boss (once again sounded dumb). And before any of you start the guess games, No it's not Jubi or any evil Uchiha mastermind who would come back to life to wreak havoc. No, this enemy would represent the pinnacle of absolute true power. And only Naruto would possess the potential to match his prowess. This is the reason why Naruto needs all the power in the world if he hopes to match his prowess.**

******IMPORTANT MESSAGE****: The message is that Akatsuki in the future in my fic will not try to hunt the Biju's. They will have a completely different goal, one that's engineered by the the evil Lord. That's the reason why I made Obito control the five Jinchurikis so soon, using his Sharingan in conjunction with Rinnegan. It would not be needed in the future.**

******Also I would like to say that the Jinchuriki's are not dead, they are merely controled.**

**And you might have already guessed it, but on request of some of my reviewers, I'm posting the harem**

**Kaori (Fire Daimyo's granddaughter)**

**Kurenai**

**Anko**

**Yugao**

**Hana**

**Samui**

**Yugito**

**Mei**

**This is the harem for now, only some more women left. I guess this is not an overly large Harem. And before I forget it, this fic is not those who like Naruto to be paired with Hinata and Sakura. While I just outright hate NaruSaku, I usually tolerate Naruhina when the plotline is good.**

**And I hope I'm not being too mushy mushy in the relationship. Naruto through his acts of kindness and caring attitude wins over the heart of many women. But the sad part is that he is still oblivious to these development. I believe it just adds spice to story :P**

**And Please, Leave your precious review if you liked the chapter. I appreciate it :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm back. I hope you all have cast your valuable vote for the poll, as I have closed it. **

**Now onto some story facts, there may some confusion regarding the age factor but I guess it's my own fault as I never specifically clarified it. So listen carefully, Naruto is currently 12 years old and by the time he would go back to Konoha, he would be around 14 or 15. That way I won't have to worry about underage romances or all the things that comes with it (You know what I'm talking about)**

**Okay enough with my author rant. On to the story**

**…**

***Cough*Disclaimer*Cough***

**I'm extremely sorry for the intrusion. Please ignore it. Now onto the story**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Ascension**

Tsunade glared at the heavily bandaged form of the Toad Sannin, Jiraiya across the dining table in their home. Beside her, Shizune along with their family piglet was accompanying in glaring at Jiraiya. The person in question was wincing every now and then, as he twitched his muscles to confirm it was still functioning. He looked up from his bandages to see the rest of the family glaring murderously at him, which made him whimper.

"Look Tsunade-hime, I-"

"If you want that body of yours still functioning, then you better keep your mouth shut" Tsunade said in a dangerous tone that once again reminded him why he feared her so much. So he just settled at whimpering in response.

After few silent tense moments, in which the whole family kept itself busy in glaring at the bandaged form of Jiraiya, Tsunade broke it with few sobs.

"I-I can't believe it Jiraiya, y-you sent my Naru-chan into death's jaw" Tsunade started to sob heavily, as her apprentice started to comfort her, all the while glaring at Jiraiya for sending her surrogate brother to the Kiri civil war.

Jiraiya sighed at this. He knew that the Tsunade's old wounds still hasn't healed. But that didn't mean that she could always keep her watchful eyes over their grandson. Ever since they got in contact with Naruto, she has been doting all over him. Always smothering him (At times he envied Naruto for that matter) and pouring all the love which she hadn't been able to give it to their son. But that didn't mean that she could always keep him within her arms reach.

"That's enough Tsunade" Jiraiya said with a serious tone, which startled the whole family. He only ever used that tone when it was a serious matter "You cannot always keep him under your watchful eyes, he is growing up and becoming more powerful as the moments pass by. You would only succeed in hindering his progress if you don't allow him to go into the outside world"

Tsunade looked down at the ground with her tear laced face, as she tried to contemplate the matter. But in the end, she was unable to handle the stress as her motherly instincts took in, resulting in her crying even more.

Jiraiya stood up from his place and went to stand beside her. He rubbed her back in order to comfort her.

"Don't worry my Hime, nothing could happen to our grandson. You know how powerful he is" Jiraiya assured her. Tsunade looked up at him with a hopeful expression.

"You think he would be safe" Tsunade said with hope and concern dripping in her voice. Jiraiya nodded his head in response.

"Of course hime, He has the legendary powers of both Mangekyo Sharingan and Mokuton. Who can match the prowess of a shinobi possessing both these abilities?"

Tsunade looked even more hopeful when she heard that. She just prayed to the heavens to keep her grandson safe

_'Kami-sama, Please keep my Naru-chan safe'_

* * *

The whole battlefield, even the mountain range on the left side of the side of the battlefield was shaking as chakra waves passed over the landscape in violent manner. Even the massive lake on the right side of the battlefield was trembling and creating huge waves, due to chakra force, the epicenter of which was located at the battlefield.

All the fights came to a halt, as they saw the source of the inhuman chakra wave that washed over the whole battlefield. Naruto was standing at the center of the battlefield, with a calm expression, as he analyzed the opposing force that stood in front of him. All the rebellion groups who were fighting retreated towards Naruto's back as they watched in awe of Naruto's power.

"Let's start the game" Naruto said in calm voice that carried itself over the whole battlefield

~~Naruto Shippuuden Movie 4 Soundtrack 16~~

Blue chakra started to rotate at violent speed in his hand that created a blue aura around Naruto. Everybody in the Mizukage's force took a step back in fear, as they saw the violently rotating chakra sphere in Naruto's hand

* * *

"Impossible!" Ao shouted out of shock. He stared wide eyed at the spiraling chakra sphere that was in Naruto's hand.

"Ao, isn't that…"Mei trailed off, as she too stared wide eyed at the powerful chakra sphere.

"No doubt Mei-sama, it's the Fourth Hokage's Technique, Rasengan"

"Hey look, it seems he is doing something with his Chakra sphere" Shouted somenone, which brought them out of their musing. They turned to see that Naruto was indeed doing something with his Rasengan

* * *

Naruto put his other hand over the Rasengan, which led to white protruding coming out of it. A screeching sound resonated throughout the battlefield, as everybody looked on in awe as the Rasengan took the shape of four winged Shuriken. Wind started to pick up violently around Naruto, as he held the completed Rasengan above his head.

~~[Naruto Shippuuden Original Soundtrack 2] 03 - Gekiha~~

"Eat this Losers, **Fūton: Rasenshuriken!"** Naruto said to the terrified group of Mizukage's force. With that he threw the Shuriken shaped Spiraling ball. The Rasenshuriken sped towards the enemy army at breakneck speed which made everybody gasp out in surprise.

Nobody got the time to even blink as the Rasenshuriken made an impact at the Mizukage's force. It reached the center of the shinobi force while tearing apart anyone that crossed its path. And then it suddenly, it expanded into a large dome, encompassing anyone that was in the vicinity. Screams of terror and pain echoed throughout the whole battlefield, as the dome continued to expand, ripping apart the nearby landscape. When the display of destruction was over, all that was left at the site was a big crater.

All the shinobi in the Mizukage's force looked at Naruto in unadulterated fear, as they gauged the amount of destruction that his one jutsu was able to accomplish

* * *

"Holy shit! That has got to be one of the most destructive attack I have ever seen!" One of the rebellion group shinobi shouted, breaking some out of their trance. Everybody were quick to agree on that matter. Ao had already uncovered his Byakugan, as he analyzed the amount of chakra that was used in this attack. To say the least, he was left stumped.

Mei was particularly tranced by the way Naruto was tearing Mizukage's force apart. She couldn't help but fall more deeply in love with him the more she saw him. Her affection for him was slowly becoming addictive for her, as she thought how he was doing all this for her and the freedom of Mizu no Kuni's people. She was going to signal her army to help Naruto, when she caught the look in his face. Naruto already sensed what she was thinking, so he shook his head, signaling that he will handle this.

_Flashback_

_Naruto and Mei were strolling around their campsite, as the sun started to set. They both saw various shinobi of the rebellion faction enjoying drinks and food among themselves, as if it was going to be their last feast. But that didn't diminish their enthusiasm. In fact, it seemed to intensify their resolve to free this land of the tyranny of the Mizukage._

_Mei looked at her side to see Naruto smiling softly at the scene in front of them. She would never admit it to anyone, but for the past few days he seem to have gained a special place in her heart which she herself didn't knew how it happened. Maybe Naruto was so lovable that it seemed kind of impossible not to fall in love with him._

_"Mei, just look at them" Naruto said softly, which snapped her out of her trance, as she looked at him with a confused expression on her face. Then she saw him pointing towards the sight in front of them "They look so calm and happy, even after knowing that they could meet their doom tomorrow. They are living their life to fullest, ready to sacrifice their life for their homeland. For this, they have gained my immense respect today, Mei"_

_Mei smiled at his words. It was true; the shinobis in her group were that self sacrificing for the freedom of their home. She just considered herself fortunate that she had such inspirational shinobis in her faction._

_"Mei-chan, tomorrow when I signal you order your shinobis to stop their fight and recede to the background. I will take the command of the battle from there" Naruto said, as he turned towards Mei with his smile still present on his face._

_Mei widened her eyes when she heard this. Was he saying that he would fight with the whole Mizukage's force all by himself?_

_"But-"_

_"No Mei-chan, I would never allow them to sacrifice their life needlessly. They are required to rebuild the Mizugakure, not to lie as corpse in the battlefield. Tomorrow, I will show them the full might of Uchiha and Senju clan. And they would only succeed in hindering me. So Mei-chan, please" Naruto said, as he looked pleadingly at Mei._

_Mei for her part was torn. Could she allow him to do this? If the plan goes all well, then they would not suffer causality. But she could not in her right consciousness allow him to commit a suicide move._

_"Mei-chan" Mei looked up from her contemplation, to see Naruto looking softly at her. She melted right under his stare_

_"Just trust me"_

* * *

And Mei trusted him. But she couldn't help but be left concerned and worried at this. She could never forgive herself if something happened to him.

* * *

~~ [Naruto Shippuuden Original Soundtrack 2] 21 - Beni Soubi~~

Wasting no time, Naruto landed in middle of the Kiri forces and performed a vicious kick to send a shinobi sailing into the air. He back flipped to land a kick on another shinobi. After which he performed a roundhouse kick to thrash away all the shinobi surrounding.

But it didn't seem enough as more shinobi gathered. He was after all trying to take on the whole Mizukage force all by himself.

_'Looks like I have to use it. Madara-jiji, I hope you are seeing this. I would make you proud'_

With that he touched his arm, as a seal appeared on his left arm. With a puff, a battle Gunbai appeared in his hand. Everyone surrounding Naruto took a step back, as they observed the Gunbai in his hand

* * *

"What that hell! Tell me if I'm wrong, but doesn't that Gunbai look a lot like Madara's" Ao exclaimed, as he stared at the Gunbai in Naruto's hand with a stunned expression. This battle was seriously testing his patience.

Nobody answered his question, as they stared at Naruto with concentrated look.

Mei still looked concerned, as she saw what Naruto was doing _'Naruto-kun, I hope you know what you are doing'_

* * *

Naruto stared impassively at the group of shinobis that was surrounding him from all directions. Slowly, a confident smirk appeared on his lips.

"You know what; I would spin your world upside down…literally"

~~Naruto Shippuuden Movie 5- Blood Prison OST - 18. Verge of Death~~

With that spun himself on his heels, while rotating his Gunbai around him with himself. All the shinobis jumped in his direction with a battle cry but were all forced backwards, as a strong wind wave generated from the Gunabi and it went in all directions, ripping the ground apart in its path and thrashing all the shinobi in his vicinity into air.

Some were able to keep their ground, as they channeled chakra into their feet, while other were not so fortunate as they were lifted into the air due to the force of wind and were sent sailing through the atmosphere.

The rebellion group in the background was left wide eyed and stunned at that stunt _'What the hell!'_

Naruto stopped spinning himself; halting his rotation to a stop. He spun the Gunbai around fingers few time, before gripping it firmly in his hand.

All the shinobi surrounding Naruto looked winded, as they stared apprehensively at him. They now knew that he was by no standards an average shinobi. The rebellion group shinobis too were looking at him with stunned expression. But unlike the shinobis in the Mizukage's force, they were in awe of his prowess.

"I'm not done yet!" Naruto exclaimed, as he buried his Gunbai to the ground by its hilt and made it stand vertically. After which, he jumped on top of it and stared at the weary looking Kiri nins with a smirking expression.

~~Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 02 - Rinkai ( Critical state )~~

He once again spun himself, rotating the Gunbai beneath him on its vertical axis. After giving one powerful rotation that was laced with chakra, he jumped above his Gunbai all the while rotating in his flight.

Wind started to pick up violently around the Gunbai, as a wind typhoon soon became visible to everybody. As the Gunbai pick up speed in its rotation, so did the intensity of the tornado around Naruto and Gunbai.

Debris's of rocks were lifted into air, as the wind tornado expanded in size.

"Shit! This guy is just impossible! What all techniques does he have up in his sleeves!" one Kiri shinobi shouted, as he started to channel chakra to his feet to avoid being lifted into the air.

The wind picked up more and more speed until the wind tornado caused by the Gunbai was so violent that it became shrouded by dust and rocks rotating around it.

* * *

"Mei-sama…Naruto-san is still molding chakra for reasons I don't know" Ao said, as he looked at the center of the tornado through his Byakugan.

Mei snapped her head towards with a wide eyed expression. He nodded to her to confirm his statement. Mei looked back at the super tornado that Naruto created using his Gunbai. Meanwhile, all the shinobi in the rebellion group were staring at the tornado in stunned expression.

* * *

Inside the tornado, Naruto completed his hand seals _'Now, for the best part'_

He inhaled a large amount of breath and spewed large amounts of fire, all the while rotating in mid air.

Outside the typhoon, everybody suddenly witnessed the wind starting to be encased in small amounts of fire. The commander of the Kiri shinobi force widened his eyes, as he realized what Naruto was trying to do _'No,no,no…SHIT!'_

Suddenly like a forest fire, the whole wind typhoon was lit up with fire as it now represented an enormous fire tornado that was starting to expand in all directions, threatening to devour the whole Kiri shinobi force.

"Bwah! This guy is totally a monster!" One shouted as he started to run away from the fire tornado that was expanding towards them and threatening to reach the skies with its height.

Shinobis from all direction started to weave hand seals and jumped into at the same time

**"Suiton: Suijinheki!" (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall****)**

They blew a jet of water from their mouth, which proceeded to collide with the fire typhoon expanding towards them. But they were only able to stall themselves some time, as for every fire that was neutralized; a new fire was created of much greater intensity rotating violently.

All the shinobis were now starting to strain themselves to keep the jutsu active. After some time, to their relief they saw that the wind was starting to lose its speed. After some moments, some dust cleared up, enabling them to see Naruto still spinning along with his Gunbai beneath him. After some spins, Naruto landed on top his battle fan, also stopping the Gunbai's rotation. With this act, the wind typhoon completely died down. As the dust clouds completely cleared up, they were able to see Naruto standing on top of his Gunbai with a smirk

"Enjoyed the show?"

The rebellion group shinobis were now gaping at Naruto. They never thought that Naruto would be such a powerful shinobi, even with his bloodlines.

"Shit! What kind of monster shinobi is this guy? Let's attack him at the same time, we may be able stop him" ordered the commander of the Mizukage's force. All the shinobi chorused with Hai's as they took out their katana to launch their attack.

* * *

"What are we waiting for Mei-sama?! Naruto-san obviously needs our help. No matter how powerful he is, he can't take on an army all alone!" Ao shouted at his commander. Many nodded their head in agreement.

Mei just remained calm, as she observed the fight that was taking place "No Ao, it's what Naruto-kun wants. And I have full faith in his decisions"

With that she silenced the argument, as everybody helplessly watched the handicapped battle

* * *

All of them gave out battle cries, as they jumped towards Naruto to seize his onslaught. Naruto watched the oncoming attack by several shinobis at once over him with his active Sharingan.

All the shinobis surrounding Naruto raised their katana in their mid flight, and with one final battle cry they descended towards him, ready to slash their sword at him

* * *

"Mei-sama!" Ao shouted in helplessness when he saw several shinobis descending towards Naruto, as he looked at his commander. He saw Mei biting her lips in concern at the sure doom of Naruto. She prayed that a miracle would happen, so that her friend and her secret love would not die now.

* * *

~~ Naruto Shippuuden Movie 3 OST – 29~~

They were just inches away from Naruto, when their swords clashed with an ethereal chakra ribcage. All of them widened their eyes in shock. What was that?!

Suddenly the ribcage started to expand and a full skeleton frame manifested out of nowhere, thrashing away all the surrounding shinobi. It surrounded Naruto in full protection, as skin started to cover the bones giving rise to a humanoid figure. A tengu shaped armor started to cover it with two eye holes in it and two blazing eyes inside its mouth.

"What the hell is this!" shouted one kiri shinobi in fright, as they saw the indestructible armor surrounding Naruto. The moral in Kiri shinobi force was quickly dipping to lower levels, as the fight kept progressing. The shinobi in front of them, they now noticed, possessed Sharingan! Their hope of winning this war was quickly diminishing.

* * *

"Susanoo…never in my wildest dreams I thought I would see this technique in this lifetime" Ao whispered, but the sound easily carried across the stunned and silenced rebellion group. Everybody in the bloodline faction turned their head towards Ao for explanation

"It's one of the strongest Mangekyo Sharingan techniques. When Madara Uchiha attacked the kiri shinobi's, he used this technique and it was documented at that time. That's how I know about this technique. Its one of these techniques that made Madara invincible and equivalent to Shodaime Hokage"

Everybody including Mei was left stunned at this piece of information. To think a shinobi possessing the abilities of Madara Uchiha was in their group, they were now thanking their stars that Naruto was helping them.

* * *

"What happened? You weren't that afraid to face me before, what's stopping all of you now?" Naruto taunted the shinobis surrounding him with a smirk. They took a step back in fear, as they panted heavily in exhaustion.

The Susanoo encasing Naruto raised its sword and made a vertical slash downwards, splitting the ground apart when it made contact with it. All the shinobi in vicinity jumped away from Naruto's Susanoo, dodging its sword slash. Naruto narrowed his eyes; he wouldn't let them escape like that.

~~Naruto Shippuuden OST 2 - Track 13 - Nankou Furaku ( Impregnable )~~

As if responding to his thoughts, the sword in his Susanoo's hand enlarged itself and arched it back, ready for another attack. Everyone was now starting to retreat, as they stared at Naruto's Susanoo in fear.

In a horizontal slash across the whole battlefield, the sword went through various mountains that were on the side of the battlefield. The slashed part of the mountains slided from its position towards the Kiri nins who were standing to the side of the mountains.

"Im-motherfucking-possible!" One shinobi exclaimed, as he stared with frightened expression at the sliding part of the mountain. Others stared at the sliding slashed portion of the mountain with an expression of bewilderment.

"Everybody, ESCAPE!" Their commander shouted snapping everybody out of their daze, as they widened their eyes in realization that they were going to be crushed under the slashed mountain portion.

With frightened screams from many shinobis on the battlefield, they started to run away from the sliding mountain portions. In the last second, they were able to escape the clutches of death, as the sliced portions of mountain range made impact with the battlefield.

Everyone in the vicinity were now in the state of hysteria, as they tried control their labor breathing but were unable to, due to their body shaking out of fear.

"Che, they escaped once again" Naruto grunted with an irritated look on his face. He then smirked again, which frightened the Kiri nins even more _'Hmm, lets see if they can escape this'_

With that, his Susanoo raised its sword a little, as wind started to pick around the sword.

"Now what is he gonna do?" asked a Kiri nin with trepidation. Nobody answered his question, as they started at Naruto's Susanoo with frightened expression.

The sword started to glow white as wind started to revolve violently around the sword. The Susanoo arched it sword back to prepare its attack.

"Everybody, be prepared! No attack of his has been average until now" The commander shouted to his troop. Everyone was alert now, as they anticipated for the attack.

In an instant, Naruto's sword made a slash motion, as an arch of bright chakra wave generated from it and razed towards the army, ripping the whole landscape in its path.

"Shit! Defence team, be prepared!" Kishiko shouted to his troop, as many shinobi shouted their technique at the same time while striking the ground with their hands

**"Doton: Doryuu Heki!" (Earth Release: Earth Rising Wall)**

The speeding chakra wave collided with the earth wall, resulting in a mighty explosion of dust cloud that shook the whole battlefield.

After some time, the dust cloud cleared for everyone to see wide depression in the path that the chakra wave travelled. Every Kiri shinobi gulped at the site. If they hadn't defended themselves and ran away from their position, then their whole body would have vaporized for sure.

Naruto on the other hand, looked irritated at the scene "You know, now you are starting to annoy me by continuously escaping my attacks" Naruto stated in a chilly tone that sent shivers down their spine.

~~Naruto Shippuuden OST 2 - Track 14 - Shikku ( Foreboding Skies )~~

The Susanoo arm possessing the bow came forward, as the other free arm pulled a chakra arrow back that phased into existence on the bow.

"Not again" One shinobi drawled, as exhaustion started to take over his body. This guy seems to just pull out now techniques out of nowhere.

Every shinobi in the Mizukage's force seemed to be standing on their last legs, as they prepared themselves for whatever it was.

"Prepare yourself" Naruto cautioned. The chakra arrow cackled with lightning, brightening the whole surrounding. With that his Susanoo released the arrow, shooting it towards the Mizukage's force.

The whole shinobi force screamed in fright, as they tried to get away from the lethal lightning arrow that was razing towards them. But it for naught, as the arrow made impact at the dead center of the Mizukage's force. As it hit the ground, a massive lightning wave spread in all direction, electrocuting every shinobi who came in contact with the wave.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" screamed every Kiri nin at the same time, as they suffered electric shock coursing through their body. They were feeling as if their entire soul was being electrocuted.

After some time the electric wave vanished, leaving many groaning and wailing shinobis lying on the ground, suffering the aftereffects of electric shock. Many shinobis who escaped the fate of electrocution were helping the victims of electric shock in getting up. They were now absolutely looking at him with an expression of dread and fear.

~~Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 02 - Rinkai ( Critical state )~~

Naruto's Susanoo eyes glowed brightly, as the weapons and shield in its arms vanished, leaving it bare handed. All the four palms faced towards one center, as energy started to concentrate at the focus.

"Wh-What is he d-doing?" asked one Kiri shinobi with trepidation. Nobody answered his question, as they stared at Naruto's Susanoo with frightened expression.

A condensed ball of violet chakra formed at the focus, as it started to rotate violently. Naruto's Mangekyo Sharingan eyes blazed wildly, as black flames encompassed the destructive ball formed by his Susanoo. It was easily the size of his Susanoo construct.

Wind revolved violently around his Susanoo, as Amaterasu enhanced chakra sphere rotated violently tearing apart the ground Naruto was standing on creating crater beneath him, spiking the fear in the Kiri shinobi force to new heights.

Naruto roared to the skies, as his Susanoo shot the Amaterasued chakra sphere towards the Kiri shinobi force, tearing the ground apart in its path and leaving massive depressions.

"Shit!" exclaimed Kishiko, as he fearfully watched the destructive ball razing towards them. Suddenly an idea struck him, as he started to weave handseals and slammed his hands to the ground

**"Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon!" (Summoning: Triple Rashōmon)**

With that, three menacing demonic gates sprung up from the ground, as it stood in the path of the oncoming Amaterasu enhanced massive chakra sphere. Within seconds, the chakra sphere collided with the gate, as the Rashōmon tried to stop the ball, but went down due to enormous force behind; the second gate suffered the same fate, collapsing backwards. The third gate tried to resist the motion of the massive sphere, but it too went down collapsing on its back. But it succeeded in deflecting the path of the black flame lit sphere, as the destructive ball was sent towards the mountain range. On contact with it, the whole battlefield shook under the force, as a enormous dome resulted due to the explosion made by the massive chakra sphere.

Naruto smirked at the sight. Guess they once again escaped.

* * *

Everyone in the rebellion group was gaping at the site. They witnessed taking out the whole army through various creative techniques that they never thought any shinobi could do in their wildest dreams. From chakra wave through Susanoo's sword to lightning chakra arrow, as well as the Amaterasu enhanced chakra sphere, they were stunned at the level of skill and prowess that Naruto was showcasing. They now fully realized that the person in front of them is a shinobi of entirely different and unfathomable caliber.

Ao slowly turned his head towards Mei with a shocked expression on his face. When he did, he saw that Mei was mirroring his expression as she stared at the destruction with a stunned expression on her face.

"Mei-sama…We are extremely lucky that Naruto-sa-sama is in our side" Ao said, while correcting his usage of suffix. He decided that such a powerful shinobi was worthy of being respected in every way.

Mei just nodded dumbly, as she was busy staring at the play of destruction that was going on in the battlefield.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was in a state of contemplation _'I might have taken half of their shinobi force by now, a quarter already taken out by my group before I started the onslaught. But it's not enough. Guess I would have to reveal some more of my abilities. At least my identity is concealed from any spies that may be watching this war due to Kyuubi's chakra shroud'_

With that he quickly clasped his arms in position of Mi seal

~~Naruto Shippuuden OST 2 - Track 7 – Kakuzu~~

**"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan!" (Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees)**

Enormous sized dense forest came out of nowhere from the barren land of battlefield and razed towards the Kiri forces at tremendous speed. All the shinobis from the Mizukage's force and rebellion group were left stunned and mind numbed at the sight of the usage of the legendary Mokuton.

The vast forest which was the size of the Kiri army maneuvered itself towards the Kiri shinobi force while uprooting the landscape in its path.

"No way! Is that Mokuton?!" shouted a Kiri shinobi in fright, as he saw their doom speeding towards them.

"Shit! Quick, defensive techniques!" shouted their commander who somehow survived the onslaught of the heir of Rikudou Sennin up until now.

Everyone complied quickly, as every earth element user went through necessary hand seals and shouted while slamming their palm on to the ground

**"Doton: Doryuuheki!" (Earth Release: Earth Rising Wall)**

A large number of earth walls sprung up in defense as it stood against the raging forest that razed towards the Mizukage's force. But it was all in vain, as the forest teared apart the defensive earth walls with no effort.

The Kiri shinobi forces were left screaming in fright as they were submerged under the deadly dense forest created by Naruto. The entire Mizukage's force was left helpless, as they were left screaming at the oncoming deadly forest.

Only a quarter of the Kiri shinobi force was left standing. But they too were standing on their last legs.

* * *

The rebellion group was now left totally stunned. Naruto was able to take almost the entire platoon of Kiri shinobi force all by himself. Chojurou was the first one to break the silence by voicing his thoughts and that too for the first time, forgetting his shy nature

"Oh..My..God…" Many people slowly nodded their head in agreement. They too shared the same sentiment.

"Was this was the might of the Shodaime Hokage…no wonder he was the strongest shinobi of his time" Ao said, as he stared wide eyed at the destruction in front of his eyes caused by the vast dense forest created by Naruto.

Mei was too shocked to voice her opinion. But then slowly, she let a smile grace her face. _'Naruto-kun, you are so unpredictable'_

* * *

Naruto while being surrounded in his chakra shroud gazed at the destroyed field in front of him with his Mangekyo Sharingan. He was trying to calm his nerves from the adrenaline rush that he experienced while battling the Kiri force. He could now understand how Madara-jiji must have felt when he always won a one sided battle. The feeling of euphoria and sense of accomplishment made him feel like he was at the top of the world. But he didn't let this cloud his mind, as he still needed to wipe out the remaining quarter of the Mizukage's force. But then again, he had to do something that he inherited from his Uchiha grandfather

"So it seems you whelps were able to survive Jukai Kōtan…Heh that's really commendable" He let a mocking smirk appear on his face, as he looked at the remaining surviving shinobis in a demeaning manner that enraged the surviving Kiri shinobi's.

"This guy is a monster!" One shinobi shouted, as all of remaining Kiri nins glared together at him. The glares didn't have the slightest effect on him. In fact, it made him smirk even more mockingly at them.

* * *

"Woah…where did that attitude come from" Ao said in a surprised tone, as he saw Naruto belittling the remaining group of Mizukage's force. Meanwhile, Mei facepalmed at the sight

_'You had to that, didn't you Naruto-kun'_ she deadpanned. Naruto had confessed to her some days ago that he looked up to Madara Uchiha and admired everything that the legendary Uchiha was composed of, even his arrogant attitude. So it was natural for Naruto to show some of that attitude when he won this one sided battle.

* * *

"Just learn to bow before your superior, which obviously I am, and I would let slide this immaturity that you people are showing" Naruto said in a taunting and arrogant tone that would have made his grandfather Madara Uchiha proud.

All the surviving Kiri shinobis gritted their teeth in their fury. And the worst part was that they couldn't say anything because this guy was totally in a different league.

"So, it seems you wouldn't budge huh. Fine, suits yourself as I'm going to finish this. Believe me when I say that you wouldn't even get the chance to blink before you find yourself kissing the dirt, while awaiting the death"

With that Naruto took out his special Kunai's from his Kunai pouch and threw it straight towards the remaining shinobi group. The surviving Kiri nins looked at the proceeding in confusion and anticipation. Now what was he up to?

The kunais, as it reached the Kiri shinobi force, started to multiply into numerous duplicates. It reached its destination, leading to the surviving Kiri nins dodging the projectiles.

"Showtime" Naruto said with a smirk.

~~[Naruto Shippuuden Original Soundtrack 2] 03 – Gekiha~~

But then in split second, a massive golden flash sparkled throughout the whole battlefield, as the shinobis whom the Kunais graced past were lying on the ground. The Kunais were still razing towards the other shinobis who looked at the occurrence with shocked and terrified expression. Every time a golden flash occurred, the speed of Kunai projectiles seem to changed, as every time Naruto used the space time technique using the time stoppage technique, he would throw it with different velocities.

Continuous massive golden flashes encompassed the battlefield areas where the Kunais passed over. The brightness was so great that it blinded every person in the battlefield, Mizukage's force and rebellion group alike.

When the brightness died down, the rebellion group shinobis regained their vision and saw every surviving Kiri shinobi lying on the ground, dead.

* * *

"Holy shit! He was able to kill all of them within mere seconds" One rebellion group shinobi exclaimed out of shock, as he stared at the mass of corpse that were lying close to Naruto's special kunais.

"No, I think he did it within a time frame less than a second. He really is faster than Yellow Flash" Ao replied in soft voice, as he stared at Naruto in shock and awe.

Hearing this, every rebellion group shinobi were now looking at Naruto in respect and admiration.

* * *

Naruto stood impassively at the center of the battlefield surrounded by the corpse of the last of the Mizukage's force. He sighed in the end; it was not as if he enjoyed this massacre. No, it was far from it. The guilt was starting seep into his consciousness on killing these people without any mercy. What was their fault? They were merely following orders of their superior. So why should they be suffering for something they had no control.

Naruto shook his head, as he closed his eyes. There was no point in dwelling in the past now. He needed to look forward to the future. He silently promised himself that he would create a world where nobody had to suffer for other's fault.

Suddenly he sensed a massive chakra spike, as he saw massive tidal wave rising from the lake on the side of the battlefield. The tidal wave crossed the shore, as it razed towards him at tremendous speed. Naruto widened his eyes at the sight.

_'Shit!'_ Naruto thought, experiencing shock for the first time in the battlefield. He quickly leaped away from his position, as the tidal wave crashed at his preoccupied location.

As he was still airborne, he saw a bed of massive lava mass beneath him, at the exact location where he was going to land.

_'Bullshit!'_ Naruto yelled in his mind, trying to come up with an escape idea. He immersed into the lava with a large splash

* * *

"Mei-sama! That's Yoton, isn't it?!" Chojurou exclaimed, as he looked shocked at the massive lava bed. All the rebellion group shinobis looked at the sight of Naruto entering the lava mass with horrified expression. Mei didn't give any response to Chojurou's question, as she looked at the sight of her love getting swallowed by the lava.

_'No, no, NO! He can't die…he can't die when I didn't even have the chance to tell him that I love him…No, He can't die!'_ Mei thought with denial, as she started to hyperventilate at what she saw.

Just then they heard the sound of a mighty splash, as they saw the lava thrashing away in all directions in the form of large waves from an epicenter. The cause of this phenomenon was Naruto standing at the epicenter, from where the large lava waves were generated with his Susanoo armor fully covering him.

Looking at Naruto, standing alive and uninjured made Mei release her breath that she has been holding, as relief washed over her whole body. The thought itself of Naruto dying was enough to land her in a state of desolation and dejection. So to see that Naruto got a close shave with the death made her heartbeat come to a sudden halt.

She was no longer going to let Naruto handle this fight alone. She would make sure that both she and Naruto would live to see another day, and maybe she could muster up the courage to tell him her hearts desire.

With that thought, Mei leaped into the battlefield. Seeing this, many rebellion group shinobis followed the lead, as they too went into the battlefield to assist Naruto.

* * *

Naruto stood with an impassive look on his face surrounded by his Susanoo armor, as he searched for the origin of the surprise attack, which was launched at him. His eyes finally landed on six shadowed figures standing on a cliff. His eyes narrowed when he saw that all the six figures had a Sharingan eye and a Rinnegan eye.

_'Sharingan…but there are not many Sharingan users left. Only I and Itachi are the Sharingan users left alive. Then how come they have it?'_ Naruto thought furiously, as he further narrowed his eyes in contemplation before widening it as realization struck him _'Of course the Rinnegan, someone must be using the Six Paths technique. But how the hell does he has the Rinnegan!'_ Naruto exclaimed in his mind. His Susanoo vanished completely, as Mei and the rebellion group landed behind.

"Naruto-kun" Mei called out, snapping him out of his contemplation. Naruto turned around to give her a faint smirk. His world at the moment was in an upside down state, as he cannot digest the fact that someone, much less an enemy of his has the famed Rinnegan.

_'But how did he got the Rinnegan. I know that he can't be an elite Uchiha, as I'm the only one left alive. And the only Rinnegan…'_ His eyes once again widened, as another realization struck. This time absolute fury filled his entire system, as he gave the six figures his most deadly glare, that had some of the rebellion nins back away from him in fear _'The bastard is using my Jiji's Rinnegan!'_

_'Naruto-kun'_ Mei thought worriedly. She had never seen Naruto in such a furious state.

A distortion in space in front of the six figures alerted them to an oncoming presence. A swirling vortex appeared in front of them and a masked man appeared standing in front of the six figures.

Inside Naruto's seal, Kyuubi narrowed its eyes when it saw the masked man appearing in a vortex _'Him again'_

"Hmm…So you are the one responsible for the annihilation of the entire Mizukage's force. Truly exceptional" The masked man said in a deadly voice which carried itself over the entire battlefield. All the shinobis tensed themselves, as they readied themselves for a fierce battle.

"Who are you?" Naruto shouted in furious tone, all the while glaring at the masked nin for wielding his grandfather's Rinnegan. The masked nin gave out a chuckle when he heard the tone in which Naruto asked him. It seems that Naruto was already able to decipher whose Rinnegan he was possessing.

"Enough chattering boy, you don't ask questions in battlefield…You only fight!" The masked nin shouted, as the figures revealed themselves to Naruto and his group, shocking the entire shinobi crowd as they saw the six figures were the six Jinchurikis of different shinobi village. The Mizukage himself was present in the group, leading to all the rebellion group nins snarling at him.

_'Wh-What!'_ Naruto stammered in his thoughts, as he saw his friend Yugito along with other Jinchurikis being reduced to mere paths of this masked nin. Slowly, his entire body shook in skyrocketing rage, as he saw in what state his blonde friend along with his co Jinchurikis was in.

"Yo-You bastard!" He yelled, unable to contain his rage anymore, as he glared murderously at the masked nin. The person in question smirked behind his mask. It seems he has enraged the last living elite Uchiha.

"Attack" He hissed. With that command, the six Jinchuriki paths leaped towards the Naruto and his group. The rebellion group shinobis too leaped with a battle cry.

All the Jinchurikis clashed with the rebellion group. Even though they were severely outnumbered, they were able to overpower themselves by their sheer strength alone. That and they were able to coordinate among themselves, using the shared field of vision provided by Rinnegan.

Naruto stood rooted to his place, as he glared at the masked man who didn't move an inch from his location.

Tobi smirked behind his mask, as he saw Naruto glaring murderously at him "What happened Naruto? You don't seem to be happy about something" He taunted from his place.

Naruto gritted his teeth, as he clenched his fist in his enraged state "Bastard! You are going to pay for defiling my Jiji's grave. You have some nerve to use his eyes" He growled, as he flashed his Mangekyo Sharingan violently.

Tobi narrowed his Sharingan eyes at Naruto "It doesn't matter to me what you think. I'm going to finish you off before you become too much of a threat" He said, as he positioned his hands in tiger seal.

~~Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 19 - Himoji ( The Scarlet Letter )~~

All the Jinchurikis stopped their motion, as they stood standing without any movement. Every shinobi in the battlefield was confused at the occurrence. Suddenly, all the Jinchurikis started to envelop in their respective bijus chakra.

"Shit! They are starting to use their Bijus chakra!" Ao shouted, as he backed away from Han, who was now covered in the five tail's chakra.

All the Jinchuriki's roared to the sky, as the chakra coating covered their whole skin, giving them blood red appearance with all the tails coming behind them. All the shinobis backed away from the Jinchurikis in fear.

Mei and Ao stood in front of the Jinchuriki group with tense body, as they tried to come up with a plan to subdue the Jinchurikis.

Naruto from his place gritted his teeth so hard that his gum was starting to bleed. He can't believe that the war took such a nasty turn. And worst of all, all the Jinchurikis were under the control of a Rinnegan user, which was more superior to his Mangekyo. So the idea of negating the masked man's control over the Jinchurikis was out of option. The only way for him to free all the Jinchurikis from this masked man's control was to defeat him in a straight head on battle. But he couldn't help but gauge his powers to that of the masked man in front of him. He has also shown the signs of Mangekyo techniques, worst of all no signs of exhaustion. Meaning, the masked man has somehow acquired the eternal or he doesn't feel the negative effects of the Mangekyo. On top of that, he has the Rinnegan, which was greatly disturbing the power equilibrium that was between him and the masked man. Gauging all the factors, he can't help but feel that he got the short end of the stick.

NO! He quickly shook his head. He can't afford to think like that. He had to free the Jinchurikis, to greater extent the Bijus from the grasp of the masked man. He can't let the masked man control them as if they were his mere puppets. He thought this with clenched fist.

**"Why do you care?"**

The sudden intrusion snapped him out of his thoughts, as he heard the Biju sealed inside him asking a question. He blinked at the question, trying to process what the Biju asked him. After few moments, a smile slowly graced his face.

_'It's because I know how it feels to have your existence being denied. That's why I'm going to do everything in my power to stop this man from controlling all of you'_

That response made the strongest Biju widen its eye, as it contemplated what Naruto said. After few moments, a smile graced its lips as the Biju closed its eyes _'Naruto Uchiha Senju…you are really an interesting person'_

**"Then prove it to me…Prove that you are not like other humans. That you possess the so called humanity that your species preaches among itself. Prove it to me!" **The Kyuubi challenged from its cage _'And then maybe… just maybe I could trust someone at last, Old man'_

Naruto smiled when he heard the response _'Thank you Kyuubi…for giving me a chance'_

Hearing this, Kyuubi merely huffed in its cage. The beast would see if its trust was not misplaced, then it would decide the next course of action.

Naruto clenched his fist in his resolve. The conversation with Kyuubi only proved to inspire him more in defeating this guy. And he was going to accomplish the feat no matter what!

Tobi stood at his place with an impassive look behind his mask, as he saw Naruto's resolve hardening. He smirked at that, no matter what he was going to come out as the victor today.

"Let's start, shall we?" He asked casually.

Naruto smirked at the challenge. Who was he to back away from it "Yeah, sure" He said, while flexing his hands.

~~Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 25 - Kenkonitteki ( Risking It All )~~

As if on cue, both of them vanished from their place and phased in front of each other. Naruto took out his kunai from his pouch and slashed at Tobi's face.

What happened next shocked his entire system, as the kunai phased through his face as if it didn't existed there in the first place. He quickly jumped away from his position, as he surveyed the masked nin standing before him with calculative gaze.

_'Intangibilty technique! It must be his Mangekyo ability'_ Naruto analyzed the facts and his opponent's strength _'This just adds more to the trouble. He seems to have the ability of Kamui'_ Naruto thought with troubled gaze.

He was brought out of his contemplation by a chuckle from his opponent. He looked up to see the masked man chuckling at him "What happened Naruto, you surely didn't thought that I wouldn't have something extra up my sleeve, Hmmm" The masked proceeded to chuckle maliciously a little more.

Naruto gritted his teeth when he heard this. The masked man was right. He made the most basic mistake of underestimating his opponent's skills and strength. The fight is going to be intense, he could feel it.

The roars from all the jinchurikis brought him out of his thought. He widened his eyes as he saw all the Jinchuriki razed towards him, while molding chakra for their techniques.

_'Shit!'_ He thought, as he leaped back from his position while going through hand seals. Yugito in her jinchuriki form came forward, while in taking a large amount of breath.

**"Katon: Gōka Messhitsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction) **

**"Fire Breath!"**

Massive wall of intense flames expelled from Naruto's mouth clashed with the powerful stream of fire that Yugito in her two tailed Jinchuriki form breathed from her mouth. The massive fire projectiles clashed with each other, melting the landscape in its near vicinity due to intense heat generated from the collision.

But Tobi seemed to have some other plan in his mind, as he quickly made tiger seal with his hands. Yugito roared to the skies, as she started to transform and increase in size. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what Tobi was trying to achieve.

As the transformation completed, in place of Yugito stood the Nibi no Nekoneme, snarling at him viciously. Naruto cursed in his mind as he leapt away from a claw swipe that was aimed at him.

"Naruto-kun!" Mei shouted from her place. She got ready to leap to Naruto's side, but was halted by the growling Jinchurikis in front of the rebellion group. She cursed to herself, as she got ready to fight the Bijufied jinchurikis.

The Two Tails roared in his direction, as a huge spectral fireball formed in its mouth. Naruto cursed in his mind, as he saw Nibi creating the enormous fireball in her mouth. As the process completed, Nibi fired it in his direction with tremendous force.

Naruto had no time to dodge the spectral fireball, as it made contact with the ground he was standing on and exploded with a huge blast.

"NO! Naruto-kun!" Mei cried out, as the rebellion group shinobis gasped in horror at the sight. This was the second time Naruto was coming in contact with the death. She can't take it anymore; she was on the verge of breakdown _'Please Kami-sama, please keep him safe!'_

~~Naruto Shippuuden OST 2 - Track 14 - Shikku ( Foreboding Skies )~~

Massive black flames erupted from the explosion and took the form of a typhoon, creating an enormous spiral wall of black flames around Naruto. Naruto stood at the center of the typhoon with closed eyes and an impassive look on his face.

The black flames died down, as Naruto stood rooted to his place all the while staring at the group of Jinchuriki in front with the masked man not to be seen anywhere _'Wait a minute! Where is he?!'_ He thought, as he frantically searched around for the masked nin.

He felt a disturbance in the space behind. With swift movements, he grabbed a kunai from his pouch and slashed it in one full arch. The Kunai phased through the masked nin who had appeared in a swirling vortex behind him. As the kunai phased out of his face, he quickly grabbed the hand and made eye contact with Naruto, all the while his Mangekyo Sharingan blazing wildly and Rinnegan glowing brightly.

The next moment Naruto found himself in his mindscape where the Kyuubi was sealed. The sight in front of him horrified him. There in front of the cage stood the masked nin, with glowing Rinnegan eye, as massive chains originating from him wrapped itself around the Kyuubi, as the beast vainly tried to free itself from the chains all the while howling in pain and agony.

"N-No! Stop it! I said stop it!" He screamed at Tobi, who turned towards him and raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Why Naruto? All I'm doing is separating this beast from you. Don't you want this too? After all, this beast is the source of all the pain and loneliness in your life, isn't it?" He asked, trying to convince Naruto through his logic.

Kyuubi widened its eyes, as it turned to look at Naruto with fear and dread evident in its eyes. He would not sell the beast inside its gut after his promise, would he?

Naruto looked down at the ground, as his bangs covered his eyes. All the memories were once again surfacing. All the pain and loneliness, it was starting to become unbearable. Tobi seeing this smirked. It seems he hit the right chord. Now just a little more convincing.

"And you also don't need to worry about dying due to extraction. I would make sure that you have enough chakra left in your body that you would still live after the extraction of the source of all the pain and agony in your life. How does that sound Naruto?"

Kyuubi was starting to suffer panic and fright. Naruto's silent overshadowed features only increased the trepidation it was feeling _'I guess I was wrong. He is the same, every human are same'_ Kyuubi thought with a downcast look on its face.

Naruto's fist shook in rage, as his whole face was overshadowed by his hair bags. After few moments, he took some deep breathing to calm his nerves. After which, he looked up to stare at the masked nin with his Sharingan eyes blazing wildly.

"You don't know how it feels to have your existence to be denied. How it feels to have yourself feeling drowned in the emotions of loneliness, remaining in the solitude while the whole community secludes you from their life" He said, his Mangekyo Sharingan flaring to life, as he reminisced all the memories of his childhood. The feeling of loneliness and pain, he has endured it up until now and he would continue to do so in the future too.

"That's why bastards like you could never hope to understand the feeling of elation that such a person feels when he realizes that there are people who have affection and care for him. The people whose memories he can cherish" He said softly, as he looked at the ground. Tobi stared at Naruto with wide eyes. He was saying exactly the same thing that he used to believe in.

After some moments, he stared back at the masked man "A person like you who can't appreciate others freedom, no matter if it's human or a Biju can never hope understand how I'm feeling. That's why I will do everything in my power to stop you. And if it means to free Kyuubi…then so be it!" Naruto shouted in the end, as he put his palm over his abdomen. The seal on his stomach which held the Kyuubi to its cage started to disappear, as the lock over the cage which imprisoned the Kyuubi started to disappear too.

Both Kyuubi and Tobi stood with shocked expression on their face as they saw what Naruto did. He was basically freeing the Biju sealed inside him, meaning giving Kyuubi full chance to kill Naruto.

When the whole cage disappeared, Kyuubi growled as it got its full chakra back. The nine tailed beast gave a mighty roar, breaking the Rinnegan chains that was attached to it as the Biju chakra worked in conjuction with the Mangekyo to negate the effects of Rinnegan.

Tobi stumbled back a little, as the force of both Mangekyo and Kyuubi chakra him with full force. Suddenly he collapsed to his knees, as he was unable to handle the pressure anymore.

"Even if you have the Rinnegan, this is **my** mind**. **So…get out!" Naruto exclaimed, as he created a massive chakra wave that hit Tobi with full force, pushing him out of his mindscape. With that Tobi was expelled out of mindscape.

Naruto was left panting after the whole ordeal, as he stared at the empty space that was preoccupied by the masked man. He felt the exhaustion out of the whole ordeal starting to kick in.

**"Why Naruto…Why would you risk your own life to protect me. I could now easily kill you…then why?"** Kyuubi asked in a soft voice. The Nine tailed beast can't understand why Naruto would go through such lengths to protect the very beast which is responsible for all the sorrow and ostracization that Naruto faced in his childhood.

Naruto let a smile come to his face, as he turned to look at Kyuubi "I will tell you the same thing that I told the masked man. I know how it feels to have your existence being denied. That's why I'm trying to help all the Bijus including you" He closed his eyes, as he sighed. He then looked up and gave a soft smile to Kyuubi "I know you wouldn't kill me…because I trust you" Kyuubi widened its eyes when it heard statement "That's why I would go to any length to protect you Kyuubi. And If that means I have to lay my life for it, then I would gladly do it without regret" He said with an eye smile.

Kyuubi eyes were moist when it heard Naruto's proclamation. A lone tear slid its face, as the beast thought with a smile _'I found him old man…I found him at last'_

An intense luminosity originating from Kyuubi flared across the whole mindscape. Naruto was momentarily blinded by the radiance that was emitted from Kyuubi. When the bright flicker of light ended, he cracked open his eyes to widen it in extreme shock.

In front of him, instead of the giant nine tailed fox stood a stunning and gorgeous woman with long curly waist length reddish orange hair that was the same color of her fur in her tailed beast form. She was wearing a long red Kimono with rose pattern at different places. It split from her thighs, leaving her naked flawless legs for the sight. Her Kimono was hung loosely around her shoulder blades, which allowed the spectator to see the slightly revealed sumptuous busty assets. Her face was heart shaped with perfectly shaped jaw combined with brown hazel eyes and thin cherry red lip that escalated her already incomparable beauty.

Naruto's eyes glazed at the sight of the goddess in human form that was standing in front of him. But he was snapped out of it by a giggle from the said goddess who was standing in front of him. Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly at his antic

"Hehehe…I'm sorry Kyuubi, I-" Then it struck him that the women standing in front of him _is_ the Kyuubi. His jaw dropped to the floor at this revelation _'What the hell!'_

Kyuubi once again giggled at Naruto's reaction. She couldn't help but be pleased that Naruto liked her appearance…after all, he is the one for whom she waited for millenniums.

"It's Karumi, Naruto-kun. That's my real name" She said with a faint smile flickering on her face. Naruto widened his eye when he heard her name. She had a name too!

After few seconds of gaping at her, he snapped out of his trance as he repeatedly shook his head _'Bloody hell! I just can't digest the fact that the very Kyuubi which was sealed inside me from my birth is a female!"_ He screamed in his mind, as he tried to process the new information of Kyuubi who turned out to be a female.

He was brought out of his musing when he saw Karumi striding towards him in slow yet graceful and elegant manner that could very well be defined that of a goddess. As she came near his face, she wrapped her arms around his neck while pushing her marvelous sized breast to his chest and looked at him with half lidded longing expression on her face…and was that lust?

Naruto was getting extremely uncomfortable by the close contact that Karumi maintaining with him "Karumu-chan, I-" But he was cut off by the Karumi's lips that smashed to his. He widened his eyes, as he felt her caressing his lips through her passionate kiss. His mind went into shutdown mode, as he felt the pleasure of Karumi's lips nibbling his own in a vehement and passionate manner that left him stunned and mind numbed. He also felt his energy reserves somehow being revitalized.

His eyes widened even more when he felt her tongue thrusting into his mouth. Her tongue first ran through his lips in a subtle and caressing manner, but after few moments she increased her vigor as she forced her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue rotated around his as she tried entering into mouth as much as possible. The level of passion she showed left Naruto's mind in a total blank state.

After few moments, the need for air became too much as Karumi separated her mouth from his, as a saliva connected their mouth on separation. Naruto had a glassy look in his eyes, as he stared off into infinity.

"Wha-when-where-who-what?" He blabbered out incoherently, as his intelligence was clearly reduced to that of an infant at the moment. He quickly shook his head to snap himself out of his stupor. As he regained his senses, he saw Karumi in front of him looking at him in adoring and impassioned manner. She still had her hands wrapped around his neck. He then noticed the saliva that was connecting their mouth and blushed beetroot red when he recalled the vigorous and passionate one sided kiss that he had with Karumi, aka Kyuubi no Kitsune. The fact that it was his first kiss also made him blush even more.

"I melded your chakra with mine Naruto-kun" She said with half eyes and soft smile etched on her face. She then closed her eyes and rested her forehead on his which made Naruto blush harder "You could now use my powers to the full extent Naruto-kun"

"Um…Uh…Thank you…" Naruto said, still not able to comprehend what just happened.

Karumi smiled lovingly at him, as she reminisced the last conversation that all the Bijus had with the Sage of Six paths

_All the Bijus in their child like human form sat around the Sage, as they were looking at the Sage with teary expression on their face. Only Nibi and Kyuubi were the females among the group of Biju._

_"Kids, my time is coming near. You can't stay alive forever, now can I?" he joked to the group of chibi Bijus. They started to cry even more, as they rushed to him hugged his legs tightly_

_"Jiji…" Karumi sobbed, as she tightly clasped his legs in fear that if she let it go then he would leave her forever "Y-You can't *sob* can't leave us. I can't live without you" Hearing this, Sage's eyes softened as he knelt down to Karumi and hugged her who returned it with full vigor._

_"Karumi-chan, I have to go. I can't stay on forever. You all have to live without me" His heart pained when he saw all the Biju kids sobbing. He created them, so in a sense they were his children._

_"But don't worry my dear children" He said with an eye smile, as every biju looked up from their sobbing "You all remember the prophecy that I told you"_

_Every biju nodded at this, they of course knew it. The one to guide them to true peace and show them the true meaning of power would come in future._

_"He would be the one to guide you in the future in place of me. He would show you the light and free you from the burden of fear and hatred that I could see you all would face. And…" He looked down at Karumi with a smile, who looked at him in a confused manner_

_"He would also be the one to have a special place in your heart Karumi-chan" He said with a bright smile. Karumi blushed brightly when she realized what the Sage was saying._

_"Y-You mean h-he would be my…" She trailed off, as she looked down at the ground with a heavy blush present on her face._

_"Heh…" Gyuki smirked at Karumi "It seems we would get to play the protective brother act when he comes. Right guys!" He shouted, as every male biju chorused their Hai's while Matatabi was giggling at the heavily blushing face of Karumi._

_Sage smiled as he saw the children brightening from their depressed moods._

_"Remember my dear children" He interrupted, as all the kids looked up "Unlike inside me, he would lead you down the right path…"He then smiled at them "to one day know the true meaning of strength"_

And after the Sage passed, she waited for millenniums for her man. But as the time passed by, he never came. Due to this. she slowly she started to loose faith in her hope and thought that what her Jiji said was mere wishful thinking. Even then she couldn't help but imagine over the time how her future lover would be. So from time to time, she mused about her would be lover and husband. In her imagination, she created her lover and started to love him with passion. Even as the time passed by, she still held onto the thread of hope that she never let go.

And now, after millenniums, looking at Naruto she could safely say that he is the one her Jiji prophesized about. The one who has won a special place in her heart. The one with whom she was going to share her sorrow and happiness. The one whom she now loved.

Naruto still looked in a perplexed state, as he stared at Karumi with confusion evident in his eyes _'what the hell just happened now?!'_ Then he remembered that a war was waging outside and his group was in need of him.

Karumi sensing his thoughts decided to ease his tension "Don't worry Naruto-kun, the time runs exceptionally slow here in the mindscape in comparison to outside world. So you don't need to worry about that _bastard_ trying anything sneaky on you" She said, as she venomously voiced the bastard word. But on the hindsight, she couldn't help but be thankful to the masked nin. As it was because of him that she was able to meet her life mate.

"O-Ok" He said, still uncomfortable with the way their bodies were in close contact. Then he remembered something that Karumi said to him a while ago "Karumi-chan" Karumi hmm'ed in response, as she wondered how good it felt to listen her life mate calling her with such affectionate suffix "You said that you melded your chakra with mine. Does that mean that I could use your powers to its full capacity?" He asked with eagerness in his voice.

Karumi nodded with a smile "Yes Naruto-kun. You could now use my powers without my permission if you want"

Naruto shook his head when he heard that "No Karumi-chan. I would never forcefully use your powers for my own selfish needs. Its violation against your freedom" He then proceeded to smile at her "And I did promised to you that I would safeguard your freedom, no matter to what extent I have to go. That is even risk my own life" He said with a smile

Karumi couldn't help but look adoringly and passionately at Naruto. It's no wonder that she fell in love with this man. She had to refrain herself from kissing him to oblivion, as he was needed more for the war that was waging outside in the reality. But she promised to herself that she would get some time alone with her life mate. That she silently vowed that to herself.

"Naruto-kun, you should go now. You are needed there outside more than here. We could continue our conversation another time" She said, but her body language was saying something else as her hands wrapped more tightly around his neck, preventing Naruto to go back.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in her arms, as he fidgeted in her tight lock "Um…Karumi-chan, I could go…if you allow me to" He said, as he pointed to the arms that was wrapped around his neck.

"O-Oh" Karumi spluttered, as she quickly removed her arms from his neck and stepped away from him. She couldn't help but feel disappointment in losing the warmth that their body contact provided her.

Naruto sighed in relief; he was really starting to get uncomfortable by the body contact. He blushed when he recalled the way her busty assets were pushed against his chest and the way she kissed him. But he can't comprehend as to why she was acting this way. She must have done it out of necessity to meld their chakra together. He nodded his head, Yeah that must be the case. (Ladies and Gentlemen, Presenting to you 'The Legendary Thick Headed Naruto'!)

In the end, he sighed. He can't waste time by musing on such topics. He was needed in the war that was transpiring outside. He directed a smile that involuntarily melted Karumi's heart, as he bid his farewell for the time being

"Bye Karumi-chan"

Karumi merely nodded, with a dazed smile on her face. With that, Naruto disappeared from the mindscape. Looking at the surrounding, she mused that she now had establish a mind link with Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes just in time to observe Tobi stumbling back due to force with which he was pushed out of his mindscape. After regaining his footing, Tobi glared at him and teleported away to his Jinchuriki paths.

~~Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 01 - Shippuuden~~

Suddenly there was massive chakra spike, one that dwarfed that of all the other Jinchuriki in the battlefield. All the shinobi witnessed a change was occurring in Naruto's appearance. Accompanied with an enormous and exceptional spike in chakra, Naruto's shroud split down the middle and opened up into a cloak that had a tattered appearance. The previously smaller horns grew out larger, and his whisker marks became thicker. Underneath the coat, the magatama were still visible and he gained a new set around the collar of the coat. Underneath this his seal changed once again, opening out into circles instead of swirls. He also gained seals on his hands and feet. The cloak also had nine, tail-like appendages formed from the cloak and flowing from it with lines running down the middle of each.

Everyone was gob smacked at the sudden appearance change and enormous chakra spike from Naruto. But none so more than Tobi himself. He was gritting his teeth in frustration _'Shit! He really gained full control over Kyuubi's powers…Dammit!'_

Naruto smirked at the reaction he was getting from everybody. He flexed his hands and rolled his shoulder to prepare himself.

"Now…Shall we start the game?"

* * *

**Okay, I hope you liked this chap.**

**Yeah, I added female Kyuubi into the harem. It's just cause, I don't know. I'm at present taking a healthy interest in Naruto/Female Kyuubi pairing. Well If you want to look at how Karumi looks in my fic, then go check out my profile. You would get the link for the picture there.**

**Now onto one authors review. So yeah, my fic is a cliché to you isn't it. Why thank you, I'm honored for the compliment that you have showered upon me. *Snort* Doesn't it get through your skull when I said that no negative remarks are welcomed. I would have appreciated constructive criticism saying what is the fault's and grammatical mistakes in my fic but NOOoooo, you had to be a smartass and give me an assed review commenting How my fic is a cliché, so you can't read it anymore. Let me guess, Fucking shit! Yeah you are probably right; the concept of elite Senju and elite Uchiha is really clichéd. Wait a minute, OH MY GOSH! The Kaenmakaze which I thought was my creation has turned out to be such an overused Jutsu. My goodness, I feel like burying my head into the ground out of shame! *Snort* Really, before you leave comments like that, at least try to tell me what's wrong in my fic in more than one syllable, instead of trying to be a smartass. Oh, and if you are reading this, then don't feel bad. After all I did warned that those who flame me, no matter how mild it may be, would be flamed back. And this one just turned out to be a public one.**

**Well, now that I got that out of my system, I would inform you all that after next chapter where Naruto would end the Kiri war, there would be a timeskip and in the 10th chap, Naruto would finally come back to Konoha. And to some of reviewers doubts, Yes he would be attending the academy. I know that would sound lame, as for a shinobi who by that time will be as much if not more powerful than the Sage of Six Paths is going to an academy. But that's the way story is going to proceed as it would certainly be interesting to see how Naruto interacts with the others and does his mission. All the while others underestimating his prowess for being a genin.**

**Well, enough said for today. If you liked this chapter then please leave your precious reviews regarding your opinion on this fic. I would extremely appreciate it.**

**Ja Ne **


End file.
